


Three Sentence Fics

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 306
Words: 46,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Gotham's first family and their superhero friends. Not necessarily actually three sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Finally importing those dumbo shorts I write on tumblr. None of these are connected to each other unless stated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence thing, De-aged!Talon!Dick kicking the butts of all of his brothers subdue him."

“I always held back, you know.” The Talon breathed, dodging Tim’s bo-staff. Instantly he spun, twisting Damian’s arm and throwing him into Tim. His blank gaze lifted to Jason. “Now I don’t have to.”


	2. Ew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for your 3 sentence, I've been thinking about something cute, mmm de aged Bruce meets Damian?"

“So…so you’re my son?”

Damian nodded.

“That would mean I…” Bruce’s tiny face scrunched up in disgust and potential horror. “Eeewwww!”


	3. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talia and Jason, gen?"

“He’ll be your brother. Technically. Legally. Will you protect him?”

Jason put his hand against the warm glass, staring at the growing baby inside. “With everything I’ve got.”


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "gen robins sharing ice cream <3"

Dick sat the carton down in the middle of the table, and as soon as Tim smiled, Damian frowned.

“If this is _Drake’s_ favorite, then I-“

There was instantly a cold spoon being shoved into his mouth as Jason growled. “Then you’re going to _eat_ it, and you’re going to _like_ it.”


	5. Autographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic prompt - Batfam members signing Bruce's cast after he is injured"

“There’s nowhere to actually _sign_ it.” Tim frowned at the once-white cast around Bruce’s leg. It was now covered in drawings and sketches of buildings, animals, weapons and people - all of which were quite impressive, really - courtesy of Damian.

"Yes there is,” Damian countered from Bruce’s side at the top of the bed. “You can sign right on the heel, by Todd, Grayson and Kent’s signatures. That way no one will ever see it.”


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the three sentence fic... agent grayson(undercover) meets jason and the outlaws pls?"

“Do we…know you?” Roy asked suspiciously, glancing at Kori.

The man hesitated, just long enough for Jason to read his face. His smile was soft, eyes sad, but only for a moment before his features hardened again. “I sure hope not.”


	7. Finger Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentance prompt: passing on the fingerstripes. However you want to interpret that ;)"

“Bruce didn’t tell me you were alive.” Dick breathed, taking in the teenager in front of him. His height, his new suit, his very existence had Dick grinning from ear to ear.

“He didn’t tell me you were either,” Damian returned warmly, as Dick held up his black-and-red fingers between them to examine. “And someone had to continue this stupid tradition of yours in your absence.”


	8. Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt Dick & Damian: Talia discovers that Damian is moving to Bludhaven with Dick. This can be in the same universe as the Nightwing apprentice one :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion to the fic 'Need Not Be Said.'

“It’s quite the habitat to adapt to, my love.” Talia mumbled haughtily on the phone. “You deserve so much better than tiny one-bedroom flat.”

“I would rather chance being content in tiny flat,” Damian returned sharply, tossing a photo of he and Bruce into a box. “Than continue to be miserable in an empty mansion.”


	9. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: jason busts out of jail when he finds out dick is in trouble."

The TV blared from the corner of the cafeteria, but Jason paid it no mind. This cake was too good.

“Hey, there’s one of the Bats!” Someone shouted. The whole room grumbled and Jason looked up just in time to see Nightwing slammed to the ground repeatedly by Croc. He sighed in annoyance, pushing his plate away as he stood.

“Be back in a bit, boys,” he hummed when everyone at the table stared up at him. “Any of you touch my dessert, I’m cutting your damn hand off.”


	10. Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentance prompt: Jason is secretly a mother hen."

“Go lie down.” Jason ordered gruffly as he shook his jacket off.

“Jason,” Tim sniffed. “I have to finish this report, so I-”

“If your ass is not in that bed by the time I return with the soup,” Jason threatened as he hopped up the cave stairs. “I’m breaking your ankle.”


	11. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian is undercover as a middle school student, and Dick is supposed to be at his parent-teacher conference to avoid blowing Dami's cover. Dick instead gets into trouble, so Jason volunteers."

“I can’t believe Grayson called you.” Damian muttered exhaustedly as Jason smugly grabbed his hand. Damian let him; they had to play the parts after all. “You don’t even look like me.”

“You’re just annoyed that your teacher gave me her phone number,” Jason winked at the secretary as they walked out the front doors. “Which, I could tell was going to happen anyway, even if it was Dick that showed up.”

Damian sighed, looking up to the sky. “This is the worst mission in the world.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jason grinned, waving to the crossing guard. “I think it’s kind of fun.”


	12. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence meme: bruce dragging jason home.... lol"

“You know, this can be considered kidnapping.” Jason grumbled from the passenger seat. “I have a right to viciously defend myself.”

“You also have a right to a homecooked meal.” Bruce sighed. “What you don’t have a right to is denying Alfred’s request to see his boys.”


	13. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "jason is protective of alfred and/or the robins."

There were no costumes, no weapons, no tough moves. Just little Dami Wayne and his caretaker Alfred Pennyworth, beaten and tied together in the corner of the warehouse, the older unconscious. 

It was an unconscious reflex, raising the gun and shooting when the captors loomed over them, an ax in hand. When the men fell, Damian looked up, blinking through the blood pouring down his face. “H-hood…Pennyworth is…”

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll get you both all patched up.” Jason muttered, crouching and leaning Damian against his chest as he cut his and Alfred’s bonds. “No one’s gonna hurt either of you again. Not while I’m here.”


	14. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tim saving Damian even though Damian is a (cute/adorable) brat?"
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "could you possibly do a continuation of that? Maybe with Tim patching Damian up? "

“ _Please_ , Damian.” Tim begged. “It’ll just be to the car, not any further than-“

“I don’t need help _._ Least of all from _you._ ” Damian hissed, clutching at the wall with one hand, and at his awkwardly-bent knee with the other. “Besides, the animals they were testing the serum on are still ins-… _hey_!”

"Sorry, kid.” Tim suddenly scooped Damian up over his shoulder as security guards appeared at the end of the hallway, and sprinted down the corridor. “You can send Fluffy and the others an IOU later.”

~~

Damian squeezed his fists at the pain of stretching out his knee. “When Father hears that you _abandoned the mission_ to bring me home, he-“

“He’ll be _extremely_ thankful, I know.” Tim drawled, wrapping the bandage around Damian’s knee a little tighter than strictly necessary. “I also know it wasn’t _his_ mission. And who said I abandoned it?”

"You-” Damian’s eyes flicked over to the muted television where, as if on cue, the news image switched to a man walking out of a building with two cat carriers and seven dogs on leashes, a woman in a similar predicament behind him. Across the bottom of the screen flashed _ANONYMOUS TIP STOPS ANIMAL ABUSE_ with smaller letters below it announcing _WAYNE ENTERPRISES TO COVER ANIMAL CARE COSTS_. “…oh.”


	15. Not Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can you do dick and tim crossdressing for a mission and jason laughs at them? thanks!"

“You guys, uh…” Jason couldn’t hold back his snigger and Dick could barely hold back Tim from kicking him. “…look real nice, I swear. I’m um…I’m laughing because I’m jealous.”

“Jason…” Dick warned, watching as Tim’s eyes narrowed.

“Wait, are you guys supposed to be a couple? Please tell me you are.” Jason asked happily as Tim threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “What? I’m just saying! You guys could be one hot lesbian power couple!”


	16. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Instead of the holo-message he left Jason in canon (see Battle for the Cowl), Bruce leaves a message that he loves and trusts Jason so much that he's leaving custody of Damian to him. "

“…and regardless of what you’ve done, Jason, I just want you to know I…I never stopped loving you.” Bruce’s form flickered and his tinny voice became quiet. Jason, already shaking, panicked slightly, afraid the message would short out. “And there are few I trust more than you. So that’s why I…” The hologram sighed. “I request you be the one to take care of Damian.”

Jason blinked, breath coming short.

“It’s a big job, raising a child, I know. But he…Talia put him on a bad path. I’m scared what he could do, what could happen to him. He needs someone like you, Jason, who has seen both sides of life in Gotham, who has lived it all himself. And I know. I know I have no room to ask you to do anything. Not for me, not for this family, not after the last few years, but…” Bruce’s hologram looked up, terrifying Jason when it met his eyes. “Please. If anything, for him. For that child. For anything you feel you might owe Talia. Please give Damian the chance he’s never gotten.”

The image froze then, just Bruce staring ahead with those wide soulful eyes. After a moment, Jason sniffed, rubbing at his eyes as he stood. He looked across the cave, where Damian was sulking in the computer chair, curled into himself like a ball. Jason smirked sadly as he whispered, “Okay, B…okay.”


	17. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence fic where being Robin actually makes a person magic?"

“This is…uncomfortable.” Damian muttered, voice uncharacteristically soft as he and Dick watched the green glow spread across his body. “Perhaps… _weird_ is the better term.”

"Good, that’s what supposed to happen. Lord knows it happened to the rest of us. Steph and Tim _still_ complain about it.” Dick grinned as Damian shuddered, ripping the mask from his face and breaking the circuit, the green glow fading to a dull hue around the rest of his uniform. “But trust me, give it time and it’ll all be worth it.”

Damian took a deep breath, feeling the power retreat from his limbs back into the space right above his heart, right under the Robin insignia. “If you say so, Grayson.”


	18. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Don't fucking touch me" Dick & Damian? Hear that? It's the sound of angst :)"

“I don’t want to hear it.” Damian sneered, turning away towards the Batmobile waiting for him at the corner. “You went back to Nightwing of your own free will, I don’t want your justification.”

Dick reached out and grabbed his arm on reflex. “But Damian I-“

“ _Don’t fucking touch me_.” Damian hissed angrily, yanking his arm away as he suddenly held a weapon. “You’re no longer my partner - barely even my _brother_ \- you don’t get to _do that_ anymore.”


	19. Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Dick is the only partner Damian hasn't been able to get rid of. (for that cop!Damian thing)"

“I’m sure Gordon informed you I work better alone.” Damian muttered, not looking away from the board of suspects.

“He did.” Dick hummed in agreement, stepping up beside Damian with an amused smile and two cups of coffee. “Funnily enough, I do too.”

Damian sighed, taking one of the drinks. “If you say ‘So let’s work alone, _together_ ’ or something similarly stupid, I’m shooting you in the foot.”


	20. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Oh fuck, oh FUCK." 3 sentence prompt, Jason accidentally shoots Tim on patrol when Tim tries to get him to not shoot someone?"

“Hood, wait-” Was all Tim could get out before a bullet jerked through his shoulder, another through his abdomen.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck_.” Jason breathed, holstering his gun just in time to catch Tim before he hit the ground. “Why the _fuck_ did you do that?!”

“Not…not our guy. He’s innocent. Didn’t want to shoot an innocent person, did you?” Tim coughed. Realization dawned on Jason’s face and Tim smirked triumphantly. “You’re welcome.”


	21. Slurring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Shit, are you bleeding?!" Damian taking care of Tim after a patrol (whether or not Tim thinks he needs to be cared for). "

“Shit, are you bleeding?!” Damian snapped, turning the computer chair away from the screen.

“ _Maybe_.” Tim slurred, bruised eyes unfocused as he searched Damian’s face. “I’m fff _fine_. It’s whatever.”

“You’re not. Now come on, the bandages are over here.” Damian mumbled, pulling Tim’s arm. Tim resisted, letting out a loud, childlike whine. Damian tightened his grip as he sighed. “I _will_ knock you out to fix your injuries, just in case you were unaware.”


	22. Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce and Dick, "I’m gonna be sick.""

Bruce should have known better, should have prepared better. The murder scene before them was pretty gruesome, and for all the child had been through already, he was still only nine.

Dick turned into his side, shaky fingers clutching at his utility belt. “Batman, I…I’m gonna be sick.”


	23. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "here's a sentence prompt thing: "Jason's loyal to me now." from anyone to Bruce, could be gen, could be whatever you want. "

“Father, this will work.” Damian urged, his voice strong, but with a hint of hurt. “I _need_ you to trust me on this.”

"I want to, you know that. But Damian, son,” Bruce sighed in annoyance. This argument was taking longer than expected. “Jason is-”

“Jason’s loyal to me now. He’s promised not to do anything to compromise our mission.” Damian cut off harshly. Bruce jumped, for once seeing signs of the boy’s mother in his features and tone. “But fine, don’t trust me if you don’t want to. Just don’t get in our way.”


	24. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "JayDick: "I can’t breathe!""

When the two emerged from the warehouse, Jason spun around one last time, shooting the last of his clip into the hallway. He heard the sound of Dick collapsing behind him, and the older man wheezed, “Hood…Jason…I can’t breathe!”

Jason fell next to him, pushing Dick flat against the ground and pounding against his lungs with his fist. “Well, you fucking _have_ to.”


	25. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Look at me - just breathe, okay?" Terry mcginnis and Bruce"

Terry’s mind was swimming, everything was fuzzy, everything but…but the monster walking towards him.

“You…you don’t want to do that. You don’t want to…get near me.” Terry felt his eyes widen as he backed up, collapsing against the wall. The monster - a leathery white bat, or devil, or demon - crouched in front of him, putting a clawed hand against his face.

“Look at me - just breathe, okay?” It growled softly, sounding almost like Bruce on the rare occasion the man was gentle. “It was Crane’s fear gas. And you got a face full of it.”


	26. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick & Tim and "Please, put it DOWN.""

When Dick got to the room, he heard the safety of the gun being clicked off. But Jason was in the corner, arms crossed, just watching.

“Tim.” Dick breathed, eyes shifting over to where the now-youngest of them stood over Ra’s al Ghul, gun against the old man’s forehead. “Please, put it _down_.”

“He didn’t stop her.” Tim’s voice was achingly sad, like he’d been crying recently - and maybe he had been. “Damian’s blood is as much on his hands as Talia’s and that monster’s.”


	27. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason & Tim and "Shh, c’mere…""

Dick wouldn’t answer phone calls, Alfred was stoically silent, and Jason just couldn’t stop crying.

“He’s gone.” Jason whispered when he noticed Tim in the doorway. “He’s gone and…and I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“Shh, c’mere.” Tim opened his arms, walking forward and taking his older brother in his arms. “We’ll figure it out later, Jay.”


	28. Better Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?" Burdick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brudick isn’t really one of my pairings, so I’ll make it gen, but angst-tastic.

Alfred had already excused himself, and Dick didn’t blame him. You could only stare at the corpse of a child for so long. 

Damian had only ever wanted a family, and when he got one, they got him killed. And people still had the audacity to call them _heroes_.

Dick sighed shakily, “Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?”

Bruce nodded, reaching out and taking gentle hold of Damian’s lifeless hand. “His would have been.”


	29. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian comes to complain to Dick about Tim. "Please I just… really need space right now."

Damian was breathing heavily, having just finished his marathon explanation of what happened between him and Tim. Dick smiled gently. “So what do you want to do?”

“I…want to stay here. With you.” Damian explained slowly, hurt still plain on his face, practically leaking from his eyes. “Please. I just…really need space right now. From Drake. From Father. From all of it.”

“Okay. Space you want,” Dick shifted, tossing an arm loosely over Damian’s shoulder and dragging him against his side as they headed down the hall to his apartment. “Space you’ll get.”


	30. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them." Bruce talking to terry"

“Got another one that didn’t take kindly to me saving them.” Terry sighed, dragging the mask from his face. “Said I wasn’t the real Batman.”

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you _ever_ listen to them.” Bruce commanded, slamming his cane on the ground in tune with his emphasis. “They’re just jealous they didn’t come up with the idea - or are making a difference - themselves. Even all these years later.”

“You think?”

Bruce smirked. “I _know_.”


	31. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you are still doing that 3 Sentence thing, Bruce & Dick"It's okay to cry""

Bruce stared down at the tombstone, faded and eroded in the time since it’d been made. How many years had it been anyway, eleven? Sixteen? No, no, it was thirteen. Thirteen years since.

Today would have been Damian’s twenty-third birthday.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn’t turn; he knew who it was. “It’s okay to cry.” Dick murmured, almost jovially, as he stepped up beside Bruce, placing the flowers at the base of the obelisk. “I still do.”


	32. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can you do JayDick "Please put that DOWN"?"

Dick sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his head towards the front door. “Please put it  _down_.”

Jason frowned, lifting the puppy up closer to his face. “Well, isn’t someone just a heartless asshole.”

“If it didn’t work for Damian as a ten-year-old,” Dick breathed in exasperation, reaching out and taking the puppy from Jason’s grip, lowering it back into the pen even as the dog licked at his nose. “It’s _definitely_ not going to work for you as twenty-three year-old either.”


	33. Wanweird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanweird - An unhappy fate. For Tim?"

First his father. Steph. Connor, Bart.

Then Bruce. Then Robin, then Damian, then _Dick_.

So much had already been taken from him, and not all of it came back. But with so little left to be stolen, perhaps the future was bright.

(It probably wasn’t.)


	34. Lalochezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain. Jason & Tim?"

“What the fuck do you want?” Jason snapped, sucking harshly on his cigarette. “Here to take my goddamn house like you took my fucking job, you worthless little shit?”

Tim smiled sadly, dropping down from the window and into the shabby apartment. “Yeah, I miss him too, Jay.”


	35. Brontide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder. (Brotherly) Tim/Dami/Jason. Thanks!"

Jason watched out the window as the storm rolled over Gotham. The purple-black clouds lit up as lightning flashed, thunder and faint gunshots sounding soon after.

He turned halfway, hand on his gun, to glance back to the sofa. Tim and Damian were piled against each other asleep, exhaustion finally taking over after a grueling night of patrol. One that wasn’t over, evident by Nightwing’s frantic call minutes earlier, and request to keep the youngest of their brood away.

Thunder boomed again and Jason smiled at the two before turning back to his vigil at the window. Let the storm come; he was ready.


	36. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick's internal dialogue as he goes to save Tim from Ra's? (Red Robin #12) or if you like it better maybe Dick's thoughts as he waits for Tim to wake up?"

_Not again. Please, not again._

He stared at Tim’s unconscious face as Alfred continued to clean and stitch. He’d already lost Bruce. He still had Barbara, still had Cassandra and Stephanie. Still had Jason, Alfred and Damian.

But that wasn’t enough. He needed Tim, too.

He reached out, taking a tight hold of Tim’s cold fingers.

_Not again. Please don’t take someone I love again._


	37. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For tree sentence prompt: Tim and Jason and applepie please"

Jason was silent as he kicked in the front door. Tim didn’t say anything either, watching from the kitchen table as Jason approached him and slammed a small plastic container down in front of him, shoving a plastic fork into his face.

“You’re too skinny. Dick and Babs and fucking _everybody’s_ worried about it.” Jason ordered tersely as Tim took the utensil. He popped off the container lid, exposing the slice of pie inside. “So I’m not leaving until you eat this.”


	38. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Tim and coffee or chocolate"

“Life’s like a box of chocolates,” Dick sang from the sofa as Tim kicked his shoes off at the door. “You never know what you’re gonna-”

“I know _exactly_ what I’m going to get.” Tim cut off with a smirk, holding up the grocery store bag. “That’s the benefit of mass-produced M &Ms.”


	39. Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I shall prompt Tim/Damian + ice cream."

“Three bowls.” Damian ordered, plopping down at the counter. When Tim looked at him in confusion, he sighed in annoyance. “One for me, one for you - I _guess_ \- and one for my pets.”

Tim hesitated, glancing down at the whimpering Great Dane leaning against the counter, the kitten trotting up his back. He rolled his eyes, plopping three bowls down in front of the carton of ice cream with a smirk. “And who said I was sharing again?”


	40. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DamianDick, with de-aged Dick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is ten, Dick is like nine; memories intact

“So…I guess you’re the _older_ brother now.” Dick cackled, cartwheeling around Damian as he walked. “Not as easy as it looks, eh?”

"Shut up, Grayson.”

“But oh! The ladies at the gala tonight might think we’re twins!” Dick sang, doing one last obnoxious flip to land in front of Damian. “Wouldn’t that be fun? I’ll be able to hold your hand and kiss your face and _everything!_ ”

Damian felt his face heat up, from both embarrassment and annoyance. “Shut _up_ , Grayson!”


	41. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you are still doing the three sentence fix, what about Damian playing his violin for Dick (or Tim, or Cass, I would say Jay, too, whoever you prefer I love everyone) when they're sick? Not in front of them, but, somewhere where he's not seen, knowing they still could hear him. It's a silly way of showing affection, probably."

She blinked slowly, trying to pinpoint the sound that woke her from her cough medicine-induced slumber. It was soft and slow, echoing in the hallway. Clair de Lune, on a violin, if she had to guess, one of her favorites.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and her heart felt warm.

As she’d fallen asleep, Damian had stopped into her room, asking a question. It seemed silly at the time, but now… _now_ …she realized why.

_“What’s your favorite song?”_


	42. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "casstim (or cass & tim) at a wayne gala"

“Dancing,” Cassandra hummed, leaning playfully against Tim’s shoulder, her dress swirling gracefully around her legs. “I’m better.”

“Oh really?” Tim smirked, straightening his bow tie before turning towards her, taking her hands in his and dragging her forward onto the dance floor. “Prove it.”


	43. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Young!Jason and Alfred?"

Alfred watched as the boy shuffled his feet, pulling them in and out of the slippers as he waited at the table. He was so small in the large parlor, looked so nervous and unsure sitting there by himself.

“Our tea, Master Jason.”

Instantly, the child relaxed, his face melting into a warm smile as he helped set up their afternoon ritual.


	44. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "a prompt about Damian and Terry. how would he react when he finds out about his 'Brother'"

“ _Another_ one.” Damian muttered curiously, watching as the new Batman trained with Grayson. “Careful, Father. People might think you have a _fetish_.”

Bruce frowned. “It was-“

“I don’t care.” Damian turned away. “Just don’t get this one killed too. Twice is a coincidence, three dead sons would be a _pattern_.”


	45. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Two Batfamily members of your choice discovering each other's hidden domestic/housekeeping-related talents"

Dick blinked, unsure of what to say. “Damian, I didn’t know you could…”

“Don’t be so impressed, it’s not all that difficult.” Damian mumbled, holding the tray of cookies out in front of him for Dick to take one. Dick still hesitated, and Damian let loose an annoyed sigh. “Pennyworth said when people are sad you make them baked goods and pastries.”

“But I’m not-”

“Don’t lie to me, Grayson. I heard you crying, when you stopped into my room after your patrol last night.” Damian paused. “…Like you have every night since you returned to us last week.”

“Oh, Damian. I’m not sad.” Dick smiled warmly, reaching out for both a cookie and the child holding them. Damian came willingly, sitting down on the sofa and letting Dick guide him into the crook of his arm. Dick kissed his temple, lingering as he remembered the almost two years he couldn’t do this. “I’m not  _sad_ at all.”


	46. To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "if you're still doing 3-sentence prompts, dick being a good older brother/father figure to damian or tim?"

The obstacles between here and their beds - the staircases and long hallways and closed doors - were going to be difficult to maneuver. And it was tough, balancing the weight of both Tim and Damian at the same time. 

But, it wasn’t often his two little brothers let themselves sleep - let themselves rest or be taken care of - so the pressure of Tim slumped on his back and of Damian wrapped in his arms…it wasn’t that much of a burden.

(Not that these two ever would be.)


	47. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Gen. Damian does something cute in public (this may or may not involve any other bat fam, or super fam or anyone else), press takes notice & the rest of the batfamily wont stop teasing him about it. "

“It wasn’t _cute_.” Damian urged. “It was necessary for the creature’s _survival_.”

Well, his siblings begged to differ. So did the _Gotham Gazette_ , and most of the publication’s readers, whose comments on the photo - of Damian walking down the street, bundled in his winter coat, hood and scarf, complete with a furry little brown kitten peeking out of the collar - were all a variation of the term _adorable_.

"No, you finding and rescuing a tiny little stray kitten is not cute at all.” Dick agreed, throwing an arm around Damian’s shoulders as Stephanie and Cassandra continued to cackle over the online article. “I was thinking more along the lines of, _unbearably precious_.”


	48. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Damian's older siblings teaching him a common childhood game and his reaction."

“This game is stupid.”

“Says the boy who bought a dictionary specifically for it.” Jason drawled, dividing up the letter tiles before distributing them evenly amongst the five of them. “Little cheater.”

“It’s bettering my vocabulary. Maybe you should invest in one, _Todd_.” Damian snapped, crossing his arms. “It’s _stupid_ because you all _suck_ at it.”

They all mumbled and halfheartedly scolded, but after seven straight rounds of Damian winning, they couldn’t exactly deny the statement. 


	49. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you could write a three sentence fic about Justice League first meeting Damian, it would be great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while Bruce is 'dead'

They’d all heard of him, when he first appeared in Bruce’s life, even saw him in action as Dick’s Robin. From an objective point of view, from the outside, he was a cocky, resentful, _morbid_ young child. How anyone could deal with him on a normal basis…none of them could fathom.

“This is…”

But none of them were thinking of that initial judgment right now, as Dick stood proudly before them, as that supposed little brat stood half-next-to-half-behind him, blue eyes blank, yet clearly oh-so protective of the one introducing him.

“Guys, I want you to meet Bruce’s son, Damian.”


	50. Blind Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "it's basically hurt!damian and protective!dick with Dick freaking out a little bit"

In that moment, he couldn’t even say he saw red, because after Damian was thrown to the ground and forcibly stomped on for the third time, Dick didn’t see much of anything at all. 

“Nightwing!”

White, hot anger. Black, bone-chilling apathy. No one lays a hand on one of Nightwing’s birds and gets away with it. They all think the Batman is scary. _W_ _ait until they catch a look at me_.

“ _Nightwing, stop!_ “ 

He came back to himself mid-punch, with too much momentum going to halt before four more swings. He dropped the mugger-wannabe and stepped away, at the same time turning his gaze at his beaten-and-bloody partner. Damian was barely conscious, could barely see out of his incredibly swollen eyes or through the blood coating his face, clearly using all of his remaining energy to focus on stopping his brother from making a terrible mistake.

Dick shook his head, ignoring the carnage he just reaped on a man to instead scoop Damian gently into his arms and take him to safety.


	51. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "three sectence prompts: after Damian's resurrection, Tim remembers what Damian has done to him in the past and panics about his new superpowers wondering what will he do to him... please?"

He was happy the child was back, no question, no doubt.

But Tim was no fool. He forgave, but didn’t often forget.

So if he lets out a twitch as he hears Damian destroy yet another punching bag with one annoyance-fueled hit, well…try not to think too badly of him.


	52. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the 3 sentence prompt, the Batfamily first time seeing dick crying silently about something serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after a bunch of resurrections and shit

They were all frozen in the hallway, unsure of what to do. They’d never seen this before. Had something happened? Had _they_ done something? Because if they had, they’d like to be told, so they could fix it. This was _never_ the intended outcome.

Richard Grayson was crying. Sobbing, really, but silently.

Damian looked between the girls. From Barbara to Stephanie to Cassandra, before finally landing on Tim. But Tim himself was staring at their eldest in panic. Clearly this scenario was new to him as well.

“It’s a miracle. Here, they’re all _here_.” They could hear Dick whisper as he buried his face in his hands. But it didn’t make sense, because his tone was giddy. _Joyous_ even. “My family is here, and alive, and _safe_.”


	53. Something In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Clark's first interaction with Damian after he comes back to life."

It was the first time Clark had seen him since he’d gotten the call, those few weeks ago. The call that his best friend had finally gotten what he wanted, the call that proved there was proper justice in world.

And the boy’s time under Dick Grayson’s tutelage was apparent.

He was backlit by the rising sun, though Clark couldn’t tell what was brighter - that or his smirk - as the child floated above Bruce’s head, suspiciously just out of reach for their beloved Batman.

And Clark…well, he couldn’t quite help it. He gave Damian a nod in greeting, biting his lip to stop from bursting out in laughter as he joined Damian in the air, ignoring the betrayed glare Bruce sent his way. 

“Robin.”

“Kent.” Damian’s eyes gleamed behind his mask in amusement, and Clark never realized how good a look that was for the kid. “Fancy meeting you up here.”


	54. Payback - Fem!Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you remember that fem!damian you wrote? Can I request a three sentence fic with her and dick? Like, training or just a moment of them together"

By blood label, she was the daughter of Bruce Wayne, the daughter of Talia al Ghul. 

But as he carried her away from the burning building - unconscious, bloody, at least four broken fingers, and looking _so small_ \- she was _his_. His child and his alone.

Pyg was going to pay for what he’d done, he’d make _sure_ of it.


	55. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write something with possessive Dick with Damian? Like, with Bruce (even if Dick is not his real dad, Damian was his partner/son-like first) or with his brothers, or in a mission, (cough or in bed cough) I just want Dick being like “mine”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternate route to Batman Inc (vol 2) #5; when Bruce was going to give Damian up to Talia

Maybe it was because Bruce was being so callous. Maybe it was because his reasoning for this solution was ridiculous. Maybe it was because Damian just looked so _wrecked_.

“No.” He cut Bruce off mid-sentence. The Batman glared at him as he stomped forward, as he put himself between the man and child. “We’re not doing this.”

“You don’t understand, Dick. It has to be done.” Bruce growled. Dick ignored him, instead whirling around to snatch Damian up in his arms. For once, Damian didn’t fight; he just wrapped his legs around Dick’s torso, clung tightly to Dick’s neck. Bruce narrowed his eyes and snapped, “You don’t get a _say_ here. You’re not his-“

“ _Father_. I know.” Dick returned, just as harshly, as he spun around. Neither Jason nor Tim tried to stop him as he made his way towards the door. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be a hell of a lot better one to him than you are.”


	56. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can i have Talon!Dick Following jason around like a curious puppy? (for the propmt thing.)"

Jason knew. He knew who it was, but he didn’t let on. He didn’t tell Bruce, the man would freak out. He didn’t tell his siblings, it would break their hearts. They would feel a need to save their lost brother, and Jason knew that Dick would never want that, would never want his family in that kind of danger, not for him.

Instead, Jason just played the game. Let Dick be the cat to his mouse, follow him around the city, stare at him with those blank eyes that _weren’t_ Dick but still completely _were_. 

They never spoke to each other, but this time…this time Jason couldn’t keep silent anymore. This time, after Dick had jumped into his blind spot, taken out the gunman he hadn’t seen with a few violent stabs and a quick snap of his neck.

“I’ll get you out of this, ‘Wing.” He whispered, even as Dick jerked backwards in surprise, as he scrambled up the fire escape like he didn’t want to be seen. “I’ll get you back and get you home, if it’s the last thing I do.”


	57. Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "how about a prompt about jay and dami based on this post /post/108175470752/ ??" - a post about Damian using Jason as a chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Damian, teenager Jason

Jason hadn’t been sitting on the sofa more than a minute - and sprawled would probably be a better word - before he felt two tiny hands grasp his pants. He glanced down, watching as his brother quickly climbed his legs, an impressive feat since he was trying to also balance the large volume of fairy tales under his arm at the same time.

He didn’t help the child - Damian hated you for _at least_ an hour if you did - choosing instead to watch as the boy plopped down on his lap with a huff and opened the book. Jason would have laughed at the fact the novel was upside down if Damian hadn’t forewent actually trying to _read_ anything to send a furious glare at the chair across the room, where Bruce sat.

Ahh, that’s right. Damian, for some who-knows-why reason, thought that Dick going on vacation with his friends for the week was a secret ploy by Bruce to send the eldest away for good. Of course. How could he forget.

“Jathon.” Damian said loudly, clearly trying to get Bruce’s attention. He wiggled slightly, then slumped back against Jason’s chest with a comfortable exhale. He held the book up expectantly, still staring at their father. “Read to me.”

Jason just sighed, hooked an arm around the baby’s midsection, and did as he was told.


	58. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "another prompt! Damian and Dick cuddling (watching a movie or reading, anything you want, I just want them hugging) and Bruce sees them and gets surprised (in a good or bad way, you decide)"

He wasn’t surprised by the scene in front of him. His eldest and youngest, huddled together on the sofa, Dick with his arm thrown lazily across Damian’s chest, while the boy leaned against his side, completely asleep. 

Relaxed, comfortable, and most importantly safe. Just as they should be. Just as he _wanted_ them to be.

So then why - as he watched Dick kiss the top of Damian’s head, maneuver a blanket over the child and pick up a book with the same hand - did he feel himself having to push down a budding sense of jealousy?


	59. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for Damian and Jason bonding? like, actually being in the same room and not pissed at each other? Even having fun? I just want them to be friends"

It was always said that Damian had Titus wrapped around his little finger, but in reality it was the dog that held the power in that friendship.

After all, if it were Damian’s choice, Jason wouldn’t be next to him on the sofa, wouldn’t also be buried under Titus’s giant body, wouldn’t even be in the same _room_ as he and his dog.

But one glance from those big watery eyes and Damian gave in to exactly what his companion wanted - and apparently what he wanted was both Damian and Jason’s undivided attention.

(He was just glad that Jason was as powerless to his puppy dog’s gaze as he was. And it was a silent agreement, that secret was one they would take to both their graves.)


	60. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: jason gets sick and refuses any care from anybody because "im fine dammit""

His formidable glare wasn’t nearly as effective as he wanted, not while he was practically swaddled in the comforter Alfred had left him.

“I’m _fine_.” Jason repeated, refusing to look directly at his once-father figure and elder brother, trying to ignore the snot running out of his nose at a steady pace. “Dammit - _stop looking at me_.”

"Not a chance, buddy.” Dick sighed in exasperation, plopping down next to the blanket-bundle and holding a tissue up to Jason’s nose. “Now blow.”


	61. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason keeps meeting up with Cass on patrol and (mostly silently) brooding over Dick. Cass puts Asian love songs that she heard in Hong Kong on to Jason's mp3 player without telling him."

He was embarrassed to say he’d only just caught onto the pattern.

He and Dick argue, he finds himself sulking on some empty rooftop, his sister shows up to comfort, appearing silently in an all too practiced mockery of their father. He learned a long time ago to stop asking how she found him.

But that wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was the day after, when he’d find his music player in a spot he didn’t recall putting it, full of new tunes from around the world - locations that he now knew correlated with Cassandra’s recent travels - and all having the similar topic of romantic affection.

He snorted as he sent the girl a text. “Thief isn’t a good look on you. Just ask for the tech next time, I’ll give it to you.”

She responded almost instantly. “Where is the fun in that?”


	62. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've got a three sentence prompt: Bruce taking care of Damian who had been dosed with fear toxin. Pretty please?"

It was all he could do, just block out the screaming and the threats and the crying. Ignore the pounding fists, the kicking feet, the small, terrified, grasping hands. 

Hold him. Ignore everything else and just hold him. As tight as you can, and never let go.


	63. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "could you write something aboout being Damian’s birthday (after being resurrected) and when the bat-family is celebrating it Damian receives a gift from Dick even if Bruce told him that “he was dead” and little D being all happy (OR Dick coming back home in Damian's birthday)"

It was his cat who alerted him to the box on the windowsill - apparently it was in the way and too heavy for the small feline to just throw to the floor. Damian thought it was perhaps a secret gift from his father, or even one of his siblings, one much more sentimental than what they’d given him at the party downstairs, which were all pretty special in their own right.

But then he read the card.

_Happy birthday, little brother._

It was simple and, to anyone else, could be considered bland. But not to Damian. Because there was only one person who would openly refer to Damian as their brother. And he was…

His face broke out into a smile. This was proof that his father had lied, proof that their family could truly be whole once more, proof that hope was alive and well and Damian needed to bring it - _him_ \- home.

He tossed the gift on the bed unopened, running to grab his uniform.

This was the best birthday ever.


	64. Cool - Fem!Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can I ask for more fem!dami?? something with titus, colin, or tim??"

And Colin only watched, as the girl he’d just met ran forward and flipped with an expertise he’d only seen in movies, punching with a viciousness he’d only seen from…well, from Batman. The thug dropped to the ground with a childish shriek, tears already pouring down his face from the pain of his now broken arm.

The girl spun back around to Colin, eyes fierce and lips ready to argue against anything the boy said. But Colin could do nothing but drop his shoulders, widen his eyes, and whisper an incredulous: “Cool.”


	65. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason being unexpectedly protective of any of his Bat-siblings? Thanks!"

It wasn’t his business. Years and years ago he swore to never get near an al Ghul, not if he could help it.

But he wasn’t thinking about that now, as he busted through the stained glass of The Demon Head’s obnoxious throne room. Wasn’t thinking about it as he shot his gun towards anyone he didn’t recognize. Wasn’t thinking about it as he scooped Damian up in one arm and threw Tim over the opposite shoulder.

Nobody touches his things without his permission.


	66. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Damian defending Talia to one of his family members."

Dick didn’t block the cup of red-tinted water, or the brushes that were rinsing in it, mostly because he didn’t expect it. Damian had been painting, and while he often allowed Dick to keep him company and chatter aimlessly while doing so, it wasn’t easy to break his concentration from that task.

Dick glanced down at his now ruined shirt. “Damian, what the he-”

“You don’t talk about my mother. Not like that.” Damian spat viciously, clenched fist dripping with colored water from the throw. “Not _ever_.”


	67. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi can you please write something with Dick,Bab's, and Jason? I have always liked Bab's and Dick together but with the development of Barbara and Jason's relationship in Batman eternal I think it be and Interesting route to explore (especially with their shared past with joker) also I want to see how Dick would react!!"

He always wanted the _best_ for those he loved, for this brothers, his sister, for his former paramours. 

But he hated watching unseen from the shadows, as Barbara and Jason huddled a top the building together, as he told a joke, did an impression, and she laughed.

And he wasn’t jealous, or hurt, not at all, that wasn’t the word for it…but would you blame him if he was?


	68. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the three sentences could you write something about Damian being sad (over his mother or something) and Alfred trying to make him happy/not-as-sad at any cost? (like, making him cocoa or something) I would love to see grandpa-Alfred and Damian together!"

It could have been a multitude of things, really. After all, the boy got upset _so_ _easily_.

But Alfred didn’t ask as he sat next to the child, as he deposited the sleepy kitten into the boy’s arms and handed him his favorite herbal tea.

Know what was wrong he did not, but he didn’t have to, not to provide the comfort his grandson needed.


	69. Bully - School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you write Tim being worried because some bully from school and Jayson promising him that he’ll protect him and trying to be a “good big brother” for his little red"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re like I dunno, age ten here. Or five. Or fifteen. Whatever, they’re babies, let’s say that.

“I don’t- I don’t- I don’t-” Tim hiccuped through his tears, clutching the bruise encompassing his tiny cheek. “I don’t want to go back in there, but…b-but I left my backpack in the Mysteries section when they chased me.”

Jason watched as Tim curled in on himself on the curb, glanced up to the library doors when the piece of shit who punched his brother let out a piggish laugh and high-fived his friends. 

“I’ll get it.” Jason growled, pushing his shirt sleeves up to his elbows as he started towards the library stairs. “You stay here.”


	70. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're still taking 3 sentence prompts, perhaps a role reversal where Damian knows Bruce is lying about Dick's death and he secretly checks on Dick every once in a while"

He didn’t bother telling his father where he went anymore, when he flew off in a huff, or snuck out of his bedroom after curfew. After all, his father would do nothing but continue to lie through his teeth.

But Damian didn’t care, not at moments like this, as he hid among the clouds, watching as Grayson leaned out his window and stared across the secret compound’s yard like some sort of forlorn princess.

He couldn’t speak to him, couldn’t help his brother when it was clear he needed it, couldn’t even let his presence be _known_. But just to see him, just to know that Grayson was alive…

It was more than enough.

(For now.)


	71. Re-Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt- Jason being badly beat up and about to die by some villains hand, and his siblings save him last second?"

He’d hoped the second time would be different. The second time wouldn’t be in battle, wouldn’t be full of blood and pain and stupid assholes in masks and costumes.

He wanted the second time to be when he was near one-hundred years old, on a cocktail of painkillers, surrounded by a wife or husband, their kids, their grandkids, even some great-grandkids. He wanted the second time to be after a full life.

He didn’t want _this_.

Not again.

As he started to lose consciousness, he heard Starfire and Robin and _Red_ Robin and Donna Troy and _Roy-fucking-Harper_ bust into the warehouse. As he heard Nightwing appear last, start dropping the worst hell imaginable on the enemy, he realized - 

He didn’t have to take  _this_.

Not this time.


	72. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've read somewhere a short-fic about Damian holding Dick down 'cause he's suffering the fear gas... Can you write Dick holding Damian while Damian is suffering the efects of the fear gas? (please?)"

He could deal it when it was Bruce. When it was Tim, Jason, Barbara, even Alfred. Because he knew what to expect, he knew what they _saw_. He knew what they _feared_.

But.

If there was one thing Dick hated above anything else, it was how hard Damian fought to keep his thoughts and emotions under wraps, and how often the boy succeeded in doing so. The child in question was currently curled into his eldest brother’s arm, limp and near catatonic. Eyes wide and glassy, bottom lip quivering.

 _What do you see?_ Dick wanted to ask but didn’t, opting instead to just hold Damian tighter, press his face into Damian’s hair in hopes that the gesture got through to Damian’s psyche. _Tell me what you’re scared of, little one, and I promise, I’ll protect you._


	73. Tires - Stray AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Selina Kyle catches a little boy stealing Batman’s tires and likes his style."

Selina couldn’t help but watch, silently crawling down the fire escape above the scene.

After all, it’s what they always say: _Curiosity killed the cat._

“There’s a better way to do that.” She called when she was close enough. The little boy jumped, practically threw the crowbar through the car’s window. A fierce pout encased those chubby cheeks, and Selina let out a loud, warm laugh. “Want me to teach you?”

But they always seem to forget to include: _Satisfaction brought it back._


	74. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'd like to request a 3 sentence prompt please! Jason kidnaps toddler bby Damian and tiny Cass and runs away with them bc maybe he was given a second shot at life to take care of these kids that need him? Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s 10/11, and is mad at Bruce because he’s never home, thus translates that to Bruce would be unable to protect them, least of all the babies. Cass is 7 and Damian is maybe not even 2.

The second they’d noticed - the second someone so much as _thought_ \- they all jumped to action. The manor was locked down, the cops were called, and poor, _poor_ , confused little Tim was safeguarded.

Dick didn’t know what he would find, but it surely wasn’t…this.

Cassandra was curled into Jason’s side, clutching at the elder’s oversized sweatshirt. Damian was being held in Jason’s arms, fast asleep, oblivious to Jason’s attempts to quiet his own soft sobbing. The three were bundled up in a box, in Crime Alley of all places.

“I’ll protect them,” Jason sniffled as Dick crouched in front of them. He turned slightly, as if about to guard Damian and Cassandra from outside view. “B-better than B-Bruce ever would.”


	75. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian accidentally calls Dick "dad" (not father, dad). Bruce overhears or it is done in front of him. Could be humorous or could be angsty, either way. If you have time."

It was a simple syllable, and barely out of the child’s mouth before his cheeks shaded red and his eyes widened in silent embarrassment. 

A beat of pause.

Dick immediately started cooing - “Oooh, thank you, son!” - wrapping his arms tightly around Damian’s shoulders as he shifted to run. Bruce could only laugh, thankful that his youngest finally felt comfortable enough in their ragtag group to let his guard down.


	76. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt: Dick vanishes on patrol, so his brothers have to band together to find him again."

“Everyone clear on what we’ve got to do?” Jason asked, clicking the safety off on his guns. The younger two watched him blankly, for once not about to scold him for the weapon of choice.

“Of course.” Damian shrugged, eyeing his own blade.

“As crystal.” Tim agreed, rotating his shoulder.

“Solid.” Jason drawled, turning towards the warehouse. Damian and Tim instantly took their positions at his flanks. “Then let’s go get that moron back.”


	77. Rescue - Rewards AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A three sentence fic from the "Rewards" AU where Damian has his powers and rescues Dick from the Court of Owls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewards can be found in my list, but honestly this can standalone methinks.

“No, Tim…no!” Dick whipped around, yanking helplessly at Tim’s grip. Even as he was pulled away, he could see Damian standing before the Court in nothing but his civilian clothes. “They’ll kill him! Tim, oh god, _Tim_ , they’ll kill him. We have to go back, I’m not worth this, I won’t let one of you sacrifice…we… _we have to go back!_ ”

"They’ll try, sure.” Tim said, calmer than Dick had ever seen him in recent years. And…was that amusement lacing his tone too? “They won’t succeed.”

Dick turned to him in confusion when he heard the _whoosh!_ of one of his fellow Talon’s knives. And when he spun back, his eyes could only widen as Damian launched off the ground, bare hands glowing as he crushed one of the central steel support beams above the Court’s heads.


	78. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three Sentence Prompt: Damian being delirious with fever and asking over and over again for his mama. Batfam deciding what to do about it."

“Mama…” Damian whined, near pathetically. His face was covered in sweat, his eyes barely open as he reached out helplessly. “M-mama…”

Dick, in the same spot on the mattress he had been since the illness on their youngest appeared, dabbed the wet washcloth across Damian’s forehead. Suddenly he twisted, staring at Bruce in the doorway with sharp, expectant eyes.

“You heard him.” He ordered, waving Bruce away. “And that phone call isn’t going to make itself.”


	79. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request a 3 sentence fic with my favorite troupe: Damian and Dick being a father/son type duo?"

It was small, probably unnoticeable to the two involved. But Tim noticed. Cass noticed. Jason, Babs, Steph, Bruce, even _Clark Kent_ noticed.

When Damian did a difficult flip and took out the bad guy. When he came to a conclusion based on the evidence and not preconceived opinions. When he smiled for the media. When he tied a bow tie properly. When he was nice to Tim.

He’d _always_ glance at Dick after. Lips quirked in uncertainty. And Dick would smile - even as Batman - nod, maybe even give a thumbs-up, and say, “Good job, kiddo.” or “I’m proud of you.”

Then Damian would relax, go back to the matter at hand. And the cycle continued.


	80. (Not) Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Maybe Dick coming back from Spyral after his mission is over and seeing Dami? Bruce didnt tell either of them that the other was alive so theyre both just reacting to dead brothers and yeah."

Dick knew about the mission, offered to go with them to make sure they succeeded. Was denied, and never heard what happened after they’d all returned. He assumed that meant it was a failure. That they didn’t get their baby back.

So he didn’t expect to see a child in the yard of the manor when he returned. Didn’t expect the child to be flying, mocking his dog from above. Didn’t expect the child to freeze, eyes go to the shape of moons upon seeing him. Didn’t expect to be tackled, to be held in a grip tighter than he’s ever felt.

He almost couldn’t breathe. But right now, as he returned the embrace, squeezed the child - _his_ child - just as crushingly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“You’re not dead.” Damian sobbed hoarsely. And Dick couldn’t tease him for it, not when he was already just as much of a wreck. _“You’re not dead.”_


	81. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "request a 3sentence: After BnR #20, Bruce went to see Jason's grave and just sat there for hours in the rain, thinking about how he'd failed Jay again, Alfred knew and brought an umbrella to him?"

It wasn’t…

He didn’t mean for it to happen this way. Not again.

He faintly heard the crunch of grass. Barely registered the rain pausing its cascade against his head. But he knew Alfred was there anyway. He glanced up at the older man, staring as blankly as a small child.

“I lost another son today, Alfred.” Bruce said absently, like it was just a fact. Like a little boy who didn’t understand why he’d just been scolded.

“Yes, sir.” Alfred sighed, staring at the eroded letters on the grave marker before them. He refused to look to his left, to the nameless one where Damian’s body was stored, as he hoped Bruce’s fresh mistake with Jason didn’t make him lose another grandson as well. “I believe you did.”


	82. Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Damian is determined to parent-trap Bruce and Talia. He explains his ridiculously detailed plan to an astonished sibling."

“…and then Mother will burst into the room and bravely rescue Father from the warlocks - or it could be dragons, you really can’t tell when you’re messing with ancient magic - and Father will be so grateful he won’t realize he’s falling in love with her all over again, and vice versa.” Damian finished with a wide wave of his arms as he turned back to the sofa. “I expect Mother to move into the manor by the end of April.”

Tim blinked, turning to Cassandra, who mirrored his wide-eyed-mouth-dropped face. He glanced back at Damian. “You’re crazy.”

Cassandra elbowed him in the side, instantly recovered from her surprise. “You’re _cute_.” She corrected, standing and approaching Damian’s plans, studying them seriously. “And Tim and I will…assist you in any way we can.”


	83. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Damian discovering his older siblings have made up a "cuddle schedule" for him."

Damian frowned at the chart, tacked to the wall in the back of Pennyworth’s immaculately tidy pantry. It was neatly handwritten and organized, color coded and even scheduled by time slots.

“Who made this?” Damian demanded, as Jason strolled into the kitchen.

“Who do you think?” Jason drawled. Damian only had a split second to look back, to see Jason’s name sprawled across today’s box, and in a time period that included right now, before being hefted over his brother’s shoulder. “And he said if I skip today’s shift like I did last week, he’s forcing Bruce and I to patrol together.”

(Damian learned later it had been a process. Alfred suggested. Dick oversaw. Cassandra chose the colors. Tim carried out.)

(He secretly planned revenge on all of them. Until he found charts for all his other siblings as well.)

(Grayson was ridiculous.)


	84. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So- for the 3 sentence prompts- Dick talking to Damian after when Damian figures out he's on Tim's hit list (the one in red robin- you know?) and kind of talking about Damian's insecurities as part of the family? (Thank you!!)"

He was barely through the door before Damian repeated, “I’ve done _everything_ , Grayson!”

“You have.” Dick agreed. “Look, just…just don’t think about what Tim thinks, okay?”

“But you…you trust his opinions!” Damian tried.

“Not about you.” Dick smiled, relieving Alfred with a nod. He took the butler’s place at Damian’s side, throwing an arm across his shoulders and leading him towards the kitchen. “Besides, I’ve already made my own opinions.”

He caught the hesitation in Damian’s steps, in his thought process. “And…they are?”

“That no matter what anyone thinks, you’re worth keeping around.” Dick laughed, running his fingers teasingly through Damian’s hair. “And if anyone wants to force you out - out of the city, out of Robin, out of this _family_ \- then they’re going to have to go through me first.”

Damian pursed his lips, pretended he didn’t lean gratefully into Dick’s side at the statement. “…That doesn’t help anything, Grayson.”

“I figured it wouldn’t.” Dick shrugged, releasing Damian only to glide around the counter and yank the freezer door open. “But ice cream definitely will.”

 


	85. Codependent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Dami being codependent since Dick was is batman, so when Bruce comes back he can't take them apart so easy (either Dick being codependent of Dami because he has been his dad for some time and bruce can't expect to separate him from Dami now OR Damian only trusting Dick and Dick needing to know that Damian is okey) oh god sorry of its weird i just need it"

Bruce could see it. _Everyone_ could probably see it.

It should have been concerning, most likely. How dependent his eldest and youngest were on each other. How they seemed to hold the key to each other’s emotional well-being. How Damian seemed to calm when Dick was so much as in the same building as him. How Dick seemed so lost anymore, when he went out on patrol without a partner.

He was glad they’d found each other. Glad they helped each other through what many of his children and allies deemed the worst period of their lives. But…

He had to split them up. For their safety. For their own good.

This wasn’t going to be easy.


	86. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I ask a 3 sentence prompt with Jason or Dick taking care of a sick Timmy?"

“Jay?” Tim croaked questioningly as Jason stormed in. He tried to sit up on the sofa, but Jason instantly waved him off.

“Stay there.” He demanded, shoving a thermometer into Tim’s mouth. “Leave it to Dickie to be out of town when your immune system finally crashes.” He mumbled, almost in annoyance. “When that thing beeps, I’m going to come back with some hot soup. You’re going to eat it and you’re going to _like_ it.”

Tim sat back against the pillow, smiling as Jason begrudgingly pulled the blanket up to his chest before turning towards the kitchen. “…Thanks, Jay.”


	87. Mama's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence prompts damian talia pleasr"

She had been in a meeting. A big one, an important one. With warlords and gang leaders from all over Asia.

How he got into the room, none of her underlings were ever able to say. Even his nanny was shocked.

But here Damian was, under the table and tapping at her knee with his chubby little fingers. When he realized he’d gotten her attention, he grinned - his one tooth shiny with drool - and held up his other hand. In it was a tiny, lone, slightly damaged dandelion. A weed to anyone else, but she could see the important to him.

She smiled, reached down and plucked him up. The men in the room paused their bickering, watching curiously as she nuzzled Damian’s nose, kissed both his cheeks and settled him into her lap. He waved the flower up in the air, and she took in gently, securing it in her hair right above her ear. Damian squealed in delight and clapped happily.

The criminals all looked nervously at each other. Talia just let Damian wrap his fingers around her one as she leaned back in her chair. “Continue on, gentlemen.”


	88. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian's wearing a Superman t-shirt and Dick is very proud of him or Tim or Jason takes comments on it, please."

“You’re going undercover, right?” Jason drawled as he walked through the manor kitchen. Damian paused, then shook his head. “Then what’s with the shirt?”

Damian pursed his lips, looked a little sheepish as he grumbled. “Grayson got it for me.”

Jason glanced across the room, where Dick was leaning against the counter by the coffee machine. His mug was to his lips, but Jason could sense the mad grin behind it.

(and could see the phone hidden at Dick’s hip, its camera shutter snapping contently away.)

 


	89. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Damian accidently breaks something very dear to Dick in a burst of teenage rage and Dick reacts angrier than Dami had ever seen him."
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Perhaps a continuation of the prompt you had about Damian breaking something of Dick's? Maybe with them making up, or Tim offering advice? Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick had made the frame when he was a child, it held a photo of his parents.

He hadn’t thought. He was mad, ranting about Bruce and grabbed the first thing he saw. Hurled against the wall as hard as he could.

It was surprise, more than anything, when Dick hurdled the couch almost instantly, _shoving_ Damian out of the way before collapsing to his knees, hands hovering above the aged, blue-painted picture frame. Or its remaining shards, anyway.

“So anyhow, I…” Damian paused, watching as Dick gingerly lifted the fragments into his palm. “Grayson, are you even _listening_ to me?”

“No.” Dick murmured coldly, gathering the pieces into his arms. He stood, faced Damian briefly - with the most furious eyes Damian thinks he’d ever seen - before turning back towards his bedroom. “Go tell Tim your problems. I…” He glanced down at the mess in his arms. “I’ve got to go fix something.”

~~

Damian shuffled silently into the room, and Dick knew instantly he wasn’t going speak unless acknowledged. “What’s up, Damian?”

“I…” Damian wouldn’t look at him, and for a moment, Dick couldn’t understand why. Damian suddenly leaned forward, dropping a package onto Dick’s lap. “Here.”

“Wha…?”

“You don’t have to use it if you don’t want.” Damian stammered, suddenly backing towards the door. “I just…Drake made me realize my mistake, so I…I owed you one.”

Damian spun and practically sprinted from the room. Dick narrowed his eyes as he tore away the paper to reveal a picture frame. About the size of the one shattered the day before, but different. Not blue, but still hand painted, with minimalist shapes of things from the circus. Small, but each icon was incredibly detailed. His parents’ picture was inside, still crinkled slightly from its crash against the wall, but not ruined.

And on top of the glass was a yellow sticky note, scribbled with the simple phrase: _I’m sorry._


	90. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Batkids speculating on what part of the chicken the nuggets come from."

“Probably the breast.” Jason decided, holding one of the nuggets up. He frowned at its texture, made a mental note to never let Alfred take an extended vacation ever again.

“Not everything is about _breasts_ , Jason.” Stephanie scolded, though mimicked the motion.

“Who said they were made from meat at _all_?” Damian asked seriously from the counter. Jason, Stephanie and Tim all paused, then slowly put the food back in its container.

It definitely wasn’t too late to order a pizza.


	91. Kettle - Kitten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'd like to request a three sentence prompt please: in an AU where Damian runs away from the al Ghuls and doesn't know who his father is, he's taken in by Catwoman as her "Catlad/Kitten.""

Damian stood on the roof, watching the shape of Batman disappear into the city skyline. One of his friends - a tabby named Phillip - meowed judgmentally from next to him.

“I agree.” Damian hummed, pulling his goggled over his face. “What kind of freak thinks it’s normal to run around dressed like a _bat_?”

“Don’t call the kettle black, love.” Selina purred, closing the door that led to the apartments behind her. “Though I suppose _we_ make a little more sense than _they_ do.” She mumbled thoughtfully, before shaking her head. “Ready for your first night, Kitten?”

Damian smirked, as Phillip jumped ahead of him, down the fire escape. “I was  born ready.”


	92. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian demanding Bruce to adopt Billy Batson because if Colin is his boyfriend then Billy is his BROfriend and how come his father hasn't adopted him yet? I really need more Batfam + Billy in my life!"

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand your hesitation, Father.” Damian explained, only glancing over to where Billy was running rampant through the cave, Titus and Alfred the cat both on his heels. “He meets your specifications. Young, alone, capacity for greatness. Even has the same hair color.”

Dick paused in his quiet cackling to add, “I mean…he’s not entirely _wrong_ , Bruce.”

Bruce looked over at Billy, carelessly crawling atop the Batmobile, Damian’s pets following curiously after, and sighed.


	93. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "(A 3 sentence prompt as a good night? ) Jason actually shoots Bruce and regrets everything as he dies in his arms."

He wanted to be mad. He _should have_ been mad. That criminal was _his kill_ and Batman just _had_ to jump in the path of the bullet.

“I hate you. I _hate_ you.” Jason hissed, clutching the now unmasked Bruce tightly in his arms. He’d already called Nightwing. An ambulance was on its way. Neither were going to make it in time.

And Bruce…mother _fucking_ Bruce was still staring up at him like he was the goddamn sun. Was still reaching for Jason’s shaking hand, mumbling, “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay, Jason.”

It wouldn’t.

It was never supposed to be like this. None of it was.

If only. If only Jason could go back. If only he could change everything. Maybe it wouldn’t be like this. Maybe he and Bruce could have…

“I hate you.” Jason sobbed, as Bruce’s grip loosened, and his neck went slack. Jason curled tighter around his body as he gently kissed Bruce’s forehead with a whisper. “…I’m sorry.”


	94. Wine - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt please: something adorable with Talia and Selina being roommate besties and deciding to raise Damian and Helena together? Thank yuuuu~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia came to Gotham so Damian could be closer to Bruce. Selina and Talia teamed up because both were struggling, and both realized they had a common goal of keeping their children happy and safe. We’ll say Damian’s like, four here. Helena is eeeh two-half to three. Bruce is unaware either exist.

It wasn’t ideal. She was used to living in palaces. Penthouses. Compounds with acres of land. Not a tiny two bedroom apartment with a…a _roommate_. 

This wasn’t the life she had wanted for Damian.

But she couldn’t come to regret the situation, as Damian hobbled to his feet, clutching little Helena’s hand, yelling about some sort of adventure and vowing to protect her. As Selina maneuvered her way around their rambunctious duo without spilling the fine wine she had brought home a few nights before. She gratefully took the glass, clinking against the other mother’s before sipping gently.

It was funny. They should hate each other. Be at each other’s throats trying to fight for the attention of one man. Of _that_ one man, who could never - _will_ never - see past his need of justice to love anyone completely. That one man, who knocked them both up and didn’t even know it. Who had a family, a large one, a _strange_ one, who gave his daughter a brother and his son a sister, and had no clue.

Not sitting here talking about the world’s problems over a sweet glass of wine. Not watching their their children, the _siblings_ , play pirates with the cats. Not practically saving each other from all the rotten shit life decided to throw at them.

Talia smiled at the absent thought. Selina did too, sharing the idea despite it not being shared aloud.

If only Bruce had any idea what he was missing.


	95. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I have literally anything fluffy with Damian and Alfred for 3 sentence prompts pretty pretty please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene from Robin Rises: Alpha

Alfred was an old man. Had been through more tragedies and triumphs than could be counted.

But nothing was as joyous as this. As he watched Damian greet his pets after a long time dead. As Damian turned to him, and his blue eyes lit up. As Damian launched upwards, clung to his old, frail frame, buried his face against Alfred’s pressed suit. As the boy smiled up at him, those same eyes melting with love beyond words.

Alfred returned the embrace just as tightly. Fought to hold the tears back for this moment.

God, he’d missed his boy.


	96. Panic - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: A continuation of the Selina and Talia as roommates/co-parents prompt you did for another anon where the kids wander off in the park or somewhere and Dick is the one who finds and returns them to their moms?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be early in ‘verse. Dick is maybe 11, and doesn’t know/recognize either Talia or Selina at this point, and vice versa.

Selina barely heard the knock on the door over her attempts to calm Talia. After all, a hoard of assassins washing over Gotham would probably not help the situation as much as the other woman believed.

“Talia, trust me. Just…just, uh…” She sighed, as the banging got louder. “Give me two seconds, okay? Put the phone down and think. If…if you haven’t figured out a better plan by the time I get back, then we’ll make the call.” She could see Talia was unhappy about the decision, but agreed to it anyway. Selina nodded and dashed from the room, inhaling to scream at her insistent visitor. She ripped the door open, snapping, “What?!”

Her fire sizzled instantly at the sight before her. A young boy, almost barely older than her own babies, stood there with a smile, Helena gathered in one arm, Damian clinging to the other and leaning exasperatedly against his side.

“I can carry her.” Damian whined, pulling at the boy’s shirt. The dark-haired boy continued to grin, nodding down at the child. “Or…or you can carry us both! That’s what Mother and Mama-Cat does!”

“Hi!” The boy said brightly to Selina instead. Helena squealed and reached towards her. Damian scowled and leaned into the boy’s side, annoyed that his conversation was interrupted. “I believe these are yours?”


	97. Tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: In the middle of patrol, Bruce suddenly realizes Tim has a cold."

He was as silent as he always was, and that was a testament to the illness in itself that Tim didn’t notice him. Didn’t hear him until he put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Home.” He growled, like it was a direct order. Like he had any control over what Red Robin did anymore. “Bed.”

Tim sniffed, ran a gloved hand across his nose, and didn’t argue as Batman tucked him under his arm and he led him towards the floating Batmobile nearby.


	98. Street Rat - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi there, here's anon number three for that talia and selina AU verse, so cute! Could you maybe write a little something with Jason now? I dunno, like he saves the babies or tries and steal from the mommies and then they take him in? Was wondering if that's okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be a few days before young Jason tried to take the Batmobile tires. While Damian refers to Talia as ‘mother’ and Selina as ‘mama-cat,’ Helena refers to Selina as Mommy and Talia as Mama.

“No!” The little girl screeched, beating her tiny fists against Jason’s leg. Shit, he hadn’t even heard the kid appear behind him. “No, no, no! That is _not_ your car, mister! That is Mama’s car! Not yours! _Mama’s!_ ”

“Helena!” A woman scolded. Jason turned even further, saw a shorthaired woman clinging to the arm of a little boy who looked determined to charge Jason with all his might. The little girl stopped hitting him, but he could feel her grip still tugging at his old sweatshirt. “Young man, just what do you think you’re doing?”

“What, you think I was going to steal your shitty car?” Jason accused as the woman approached, as she swung the little boy up into her arms when he tried to kick Jason’s shin. She glanced through the driver window, noticed the wallet sitting between the seats, and sighed. “As _if_.”

“Here.” The woman said as Jason shifted to run. She suddenly held out her hand, a twenty-dollar bill between her fingers. “It’s not much but it’ll buy you lunch.”

“What the…”

“Mama-Cat!” The little boy pouted.

“I’ve been where you are.” The woman explained quietly, as Jason suspiciously took the cash. “I know how it is. If you need any more help, or…or find yourself on the streets if you’re not there already, I live right on the corner. Look me up, okay?”

Jason stared between the money and the woman, who was now corralling the little girl. An embarrassment suddenly flushed through his system. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t…he didn’t need the _charity_.

He tightened his grip on the money, turned, and took off down the street.


	99. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic; big bro Jason and Tim, ."I'm drunk and I don't know where I am, come pick me up please?""

It wasn’t a call he expected.

“I’m drunk and I don’t know where I am.” Tim said bluntly, matter-of-factly, almost like he was surprised by this turn of events. “Come pick me up please?”

“Does Dick kn-”

“I’d rather he didn’t.” Tim responded slowly, like he was trying to stop the slurring. The tactic didn’t work, and in fact made it all worse. “Bruce or Damian either.”

“Fair enough.” Jason sighed. “Give ten minutes, kiddo. And don’t you _dare_ _move from where you are standing_.”

“Okay.” Tim repeated dreamily, and Jason could hear ruffled sound of Tim sliding down a wall. There was a smile in the younger’s voice, and Jason rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys. “Thanks, Jay.”


	100. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here is a prompr, as always there's no hurry <3 Damian getting hurt in a mision with Jason or Steph or Tim (or all of them?) and they being more scared of Dick dad!fury more than Bruce dad!fury"

“What happened.” Bruce demanded as he touched down on the roof. He took in the scene before him - Jason holding Damian’s unmoving body while Stephanie worked at his wounds. Tim stood above them protectively.

“Not now, B.” Jason countered distractedly. “We’ve kinda gotta focus on-”

“What.” Nightwing appeared not a second later, pushing past Bruce like he wasn’t even there. “ _Happened_.”

And as Tim instantly began talking, Bruce couldn’t help but be impressed - even he couldn’t get a confession that quickly.


	101. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic - Damian has a serious panic attack and Tim has to calm him down."

It was like a switch had been thrown. His face was instantly white as sheets, eyes bigger than moons, and filling with tears faster than a sink.

“No…” Damian barely breathed, and already hyperventilation seemed to be kicking in. “No, he…Grayson _can’t_ be…he can’t be _dead_ , he…!”

Tim knew he could do nothing for the boy’s mounting grief - after all, his own had barely passed - so he merely pulled him close against his chest, held him as tight as he could.

And when Damian collapsed in his arms, Tim could only smile bitterly. They were getting along; if only Dick could see them now.


	102. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanweird - Bruce/Dick"
> 
> Wanweird - An unhappy fate.

He was furious. He was distraught. He was in shock. He was in disbelief.

He punched a wall, ignoring the pain jolted up his arm.

How _dare_ Bruce. How dare he let himself die. How dare he let someone get the best of him. How dare he leave his family behind like this.

He collapsed to the floor, unable to stop the hysterical tears.

How dare he leave Dick alone, to deal with it all.


	103. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "word prompt: concilliabule, entire batfam minus bruce please?"
> 
> Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.

“This won’t work,” Damian sighed, slumping back. “He’ll know; he’s _Batman_ for goodness sake.”

“And Batman has flaws.” Barbara comforted, patting Damian’s shoulder. “In fact, I’m pretty sure Batman has the most flaws of all of us.”

“And anyway,” Tim sighed, plopping the cake’s dish down on the counter between them, trying to wipe the flour from his face and instead just adding more. “Batman tends to avoid the kitchen like it’s the plague.”


	104. First Catch - Stray!Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "catlad!jason."

He kept his excitement lidded until after he was sure Selina was gone, until he was completely _positive_ she was over the ledge and already enrapt in her perpetual chase of the Batman.

Then he kicked out, hopping gleefully from foot to foot, whooping loudly as he pulled his prizes out of the bag on his hip. His first night out alone, and he’s already bagged jewelry, diamonds, money _and_ one of Batman’s batarangs - all without getting caught! 

He grinned, bright as the full moon above, as he took in his bounty. This was the best day of his life.


	105. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dad!Dick always: Tim and Jason get de-aged, Dick takes care of them because of course he does. +3000 speckled ponies if he conscripts Damian into the effort "

Damian couldn’t help but sigh - it was such a _Grayson_ move. Trying to help everyone and do everything all at once.

The middle children - youngest now, _thanks magic_ \- were somehow both being held in Dick’s arms, fighting with each other while Dick tried to make them dinner. It wasn’t going well.

So it wasn’t so much kindness, wasn’t any sort of act of mercy for his eldest sibling - if he wanted to be this stupid, that was his choice - but more trying to save a child from being burned by the stove. It was purely accident that of the two small boys, the one Damian grabbed was Timothy Drake.

“To save you from Father’s wrath.” Damian said in lieu of explanation, bouncing Tim gently against his hip.

And Dick couldn’t help but smile, as Jason huddled against his neck with a pout. “…Thanks, Damian.”


	106. Description - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Mums AU: Little Damian and Helena asking the moms about their daddy."

“He’s very brave.” Talia explained as an answer to Helena’s question, as Damian stared at her in equal interest. She ran her fingers gently along Damian’s pouty cheek. “And very  _handsome_.”

“And very _stubborn_.” Selina added, throwing a blanket over the four of them as she fiddled with the television remote. She’ll be damned if their family movie night is postponed _again_ due to something _Bruce_ -related. “And _kind of_ a huge idiot.”

“But a _hero_.” Talia finished with a quick glare to her matriarchal partner. She gathered the two children to her side as Selina settled next to Helena, and grabbed the bag of chips. “Your father is, and always _will_ be, one of the world’s _greatest_ heroes.”

That answer seemed to quell the curiosity, for now, but both mothers could see the slight gleam of pride in their children’s eyes.


	107. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence: Jason and Bruce talk after Dick's 'death'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is also dead during this time.

“I’m not one to kick a man when he’s down but,” Jason hummed, staring thoughtfully at the memorial case in front of him - the one that held Dick’s old uniform, the first Nightwing costume. “That’s _four_ of us now. Four and a half, if you want to count what happened to Babs.”

Bruce just paused in his typing. Sighed, and lowered his gaze.

“I thought I’d be the only one you’d let be taken from you.” Jason whispered, putting a hand against Nightwing’s case as his eyes roamed over towards Damian’s. “And…to be honest, I can’t tell what I’m more furious about. That I wasn’t avenged, or that you let the same thing happen _three more times_.”

The tense silence remained between them.

“Something’s gotta give, old man.” Jason turned, eyes fierce and angry and pleading. “Please, Bruce. You’ve gotta tell me. What’s going on in that head of yours?” A pause, then quieter. “Bruce, what are you _thinking_?”

Batman still didn’t answer. Bruce Wayne still couldn’t.


	108. Look-A-Like - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence prompt: Mums AU - Alfred sees Damian somewhere and is dumbstruck by how much that little boy resembles Bruce at that age."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 3.

Alfred found himself stopping dead in his tracks, right at the end of the aisle, suddenly locked in a staring contest with a toddler.

He glanced down the row, trying to see who owned the cart the little boy was sitting in, but there was no one. Panic welled in his heart, because this boy…this was _Bruce_. Bruce reincarnate. From the dark hair to the chubby cheeks to the sharp eyes. 

But that was _impossible_. And even if it wasn’t, Bruce had never mentioned a child to Alfred. Unless Bruce was suddenly keeping secrets? It wouldn’t have been the first time the man would have tried.

The toddler blinked once, clearly unimpressed, as he popped his thumb into his mouth, swung his dark legs back and forth. “…you’re _old_.”

Alfred chuckled lightly, shook his head and moved on to the next row.

No. Just a coincidence. 

The world was funny like that.


	109. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic please? A mission goes HORRIBLY wrong and Jason can do nothing but watch Damian die in his arms"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems fitting, given the Convergence Batman&Robin #2 issue today, where they were the coolest bros in the whole multiverse.
> 
> Gonna base it on that issue, then. On the scene where they were falling, where the first line comes from.

“So I guess we wind up next to each other, dead in the alley?”

“…Like hell we will.” Damian grunted. Jason felt Damian’s grip tighten, and suddenly he was no longer falling. Well, not really. Somehow, the brat had pulled him upwards, using momentum to switch places, putting himself closer to the ground. But the only way to finish the move was to release Jason’s hand, and the kid did so without a second thought. Before Jason could process, he felt a new grip on his opposite wrist. Batman, there at the last second like always.

_“No!”_

Jason doesn’t know who shouted it - himself or Bruce - as the child fell to the ground, but neither could bear to watch. Hearing the landing was bad enough. It took a moment, but Bruce was slowly able to pull him back onto the half-collapsed roof. He didn’t stay there, though, already running across the building to find the quickest way down.

It was clear from the alley mouth that Robin had bounced off of a dumpster in his descent. It was also clear that the kid was still breathing - and that _that_ was going to be an incredibly temporary state.

He scooped the kid into his arms anyway, held him close and tried to make him as comfortable as he could. Tried to show his affection through the strength of the embrace. This kid was his brother, and it fucking _sucked_ that neither of them truly realized that until the events of today.

“Sssstay.” Damian rasped as Jason heard Bruce running towards them through the alley. “Stay with him. Keep…keep our father safe?”

Jason closed his eyes as Damian’s breathing slowed to a stop. Ran a gloved hand over his slumping head as he answered, “You got it, kiddo.”


	110. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Small one~Batfam~shopping (including jayybird)"

Bruce hated grocery shopping.

His children were a mess - all four adults and one child, because Jason actually agreed to come home for these trips - running around the store playing some strange sort of food-pyramid-tag like they were toddlers. More than once, they’ve almost been thrown out and banned from the establishment, but by the grace of god - and Dick’s smile, and Damian’s fake tears - the threats have never become reality.

Besides, Alfred seemed to enjoy these outings. And even Bruce knows better than to take away that man’s happiness.


	111. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentences: Talon!Dick and Batman!Damian?"

Damian didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to look at his former partner, his former mentor. Didn’t want to see the damage done to him, see the damage he was unable to prevent, or save his brother from.

“We were allies once.” The Talon hummed thoughtfully from behind him. The murderer had been following him for weeks, and Damian didn’t have the heart to confront him.

“We were.”

And he felt Grayson’s presence beside him, saw him in his periphery. Grayson looked younger. Or rather, unchanged since he was taken - back when Damian was fifteen, literally half a lifetime ago. “We can be allies again.”

And Damian knew it was wrong. It would be like teaming up with Black Mask. With Killer Croc, with the _Joker_. But his shattered soul had never healed from that day, and he’d always been a sucker for Richard Grayson’s trust.

“Okay.”


	112. No Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Damian being inmune to fear gas because his most fear was Dick dying and not being able to save him BUT DICK IS DEAD so he's not impresed with the alucinations and everything."

Bruce felt his heart stop, as Scarecrow crowded Damian into the corner and threw the fear gas straight into the boy’s eyes.

But then Damian just coughed. Just blinked and turned his bored pout up at the surprised villain. “What…why…this is a new strain, why aren’t you…?!”

“My worst fear came true long ago.” Damian responded coldly as Scarecrow began to back away. Slowly, Damian reached for the escrima stick that had been a staple on his utility belt, ever since the day he found out. “Nothing scares me anymore.”


	113. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt for your Damian headcanon. Jason stumbles across Damian talking to Dicks gravestone." - a headcanon about Damian spending time in the family graveyard because he thinks no one will look for him there
> 
> And 
> 
> Prompt: "Could you write the continuation of the damian in dick's grave prompt? Jason offering himself as the new "big brother" to Damian so the little demon doesn't have to talk to Dick's grave and talk to him instead (oh the feels!)"

He was just taking a shortcut, from the cave to the driveway, through the yard, when he heard it.

“…and tracers, but I don’t know. Seems superfluous to me.” It was Damian, speaking softly. Jason came around the house to see Damian sitting with his dog in the Wayne cemetery, leaning back against the newly installed gravestone of one Richard Grayson. “But you know Father. He won’t listen to me.” Suddenly Damian leaned his head back, staring thoughtfully at the top of the tomb. “What do you think, Grayson?”

And Jason didn’t think his heart had the capacity to break anymore. But it did then, as Damian actually waited for an answer.

~~

“I died. _He_ died.” Jason drawled, stepping carefully across the frost-tipped grass. He paused over the sleeping boy, shivering subconsciously as he tried to cuddle against the tombstone for warmth. “And we came back.”

Jason stretched his muscles before crouching, tossing the blanket across Damian’s curled body, then slipping his arms underneath the lump. He rocked Damian against his chest before standing, hesitating to make sure the child hadn’t woken in his ascent.

“So, I’ll take care of him until you do, too.” Jason hummed against Damian’s temple, trying to convey the concern he could never show his brother if he were awake. Already, Damian’s trembles were calming as he burrowed against Jason’s neck. Jason smiled sadly as he turned away, strolling back towards the manor. “Hurry back, Grayson.”


	114. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence fic prompt, please. Justice League struggles with a monster from another world; Batman decides to use his Secret Weapon: Damian, the animal whisperer."

All of them could only stare in shock. This monster had been too tough, too strong, too  _impossible_ for them to defeat. Them, the _Justice League_.

And yet the little boy was doing so handily. _Kindly_.

“Aren’t you…” Hal asked dumbly, as Robin raised his hand up, as the beast nuzzled it like some kind of freaking _housecat_. He glanced to Batman, who was, for once, looking incredibly smug. Happy even. Proud. “…I don’t know, worried?”

“No.” And for once, they could all see the man under the cowl. The father Bruce pretended not to be. He smiled when they all heard Damian let out a loud laugh, as the creature lifted him into the air, gently placed the boy on its head. “He’s got this.”


	115. Reveal - Mums AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mums AU, the kids are targeted by an enemy of Talia's and she decides to go to the Batfamily for help, finally revealing the origins of the kids. Please and thank you!!"

“Who are the children?”

“There isn’t _time_ , Beloved, the man-bats will be here in moments. _Please_ , we must hide them, and-”

“ _Who_ are the children, Talia?”

“…They’re yours. Now be their father, and _protect them_.”


	116. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt bc of that panel: the other batkids find out Clark is apparently planning to help coparent Damian and Jason, and now everyone wants a superstepdad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the Convergence: Batman&Robin #2.

“Bruce.” Dick sounded near scolding. “You said you’d never show any favoritism amongst us kids.”

“I’m not.”

“The freaking world gets almost torn apart and the only thing to come from it is Jason and Damian get special treatment from Superman?” Tim huffs, throwing his arm out to the scene nearby. “They don’t even _like_ him!”

Bruce sighed, turning towards Clark. “A little help, please?”

“Sorry. Bit busy.” Clark grinned, motioning to the sleeping child in his arms, and the large bulk of a man dozing against his shoulder. “But Tim, Dick. You’re both welcome to join us.”

They both grumbled as they stomped towards the sofa. Bruce just rolled his eyes.


	117. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here's another prompt: Damian defending Jason from Bruce after a patrol gone bad (It wasn't all jason's fault) and Jay being secretly (or not so secretly) proud of the baby demon "

It was a shock to everyone involved when, in the midst of Bruce’s rants of everything Jason did wrong, in his catalog of all the injuries their group had suffered, Damian stepped between them.

“If you blame Todd,” Damian said cooly, still cradling the dislocated elbow against his chest. “Then you’ll have to blame me, too.”

And they all knew that, at this point, Bruce never would.

So he could only gape, as Damian spun on his heel, pushed Jason in the same direction he was walking, and explained that Alfred had made some post-patrol cookies for them.

(And he could feel guilt gnawing at him, when he saw Jason’s shoulders slump in relief, as he wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders and the boy never tried to brush him off.)


	118. Comraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence- Colin meets Jason for the first time and they get along real well much to everyone's horror. Showing Colin Gotham street-kid side and Gotham Street lingo because that idea is awesome. "

Damian didn’t introduce the kid, at least not to him, but his identity already seemed to be common knowledge to everyone else.

And he didn’t do it to be rude to the new arrival. But grinding Damian’s gears was something he could never pass up.

“Another sunrise, another soul lookin’ to be lost, eh?” Jason drawled lazily. His siblings all looked at him in confusion, and he could see anger on the tip Damian’s tongue. But then the redhead surprised them all.

“Only as long as the sun stays hot, the streets stay dirty and you have enough money to buy a six-pack for the Red Hood when he brings your drunk ass home.” Colin countered smoothly. Damian looked at him curiously. Everyone else just gaped. “…What? The guys around St. Aiden’s say it all the time.”

“You know street-talk, kid?” Jason just let out a snort of laughter, crossing his legs at his knees when Colin shrugged nonchalantly. “I think I’m gonna like you, Ginger.”


	119. Dead Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Talia bringing dead Jason's body to the batfam, rebukes them for not keeping tabs on him and she arrived too late. After Jason's come back and fought with bruce and everything etc etc."

“I don’t know why you stay here, my love.” Talia muttered offhandedly to Damian as she passed him. He barely heard her, though, could only stare at the man hanging lifelessly in her arms. “It’s not like your father is going to protect you.”

“Mother…?” He gasped, even as he felt Dick’s hand on his shoulder, holding him back. “What… _Todd_ , what happened to…”

“I did not get to him in time.” Talia almost sounded remorseful as she laid Jason’s body on the gurney. Gently, she ran a hand over his blood-soaked hair, before turning her angry gaze to Bruce. “But at least I _tried_.”


	120. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're taking 3-sentence prompts right now: Any of the Batfamily actually really liking Jay's new hair (because hot damn I know I do) and Jay not knowing how to take a sincere compliment. "

It’s not like he _needed_ their approval, or was even _looking_ for it. It’s his life, he can do what he wants.

(Bruce always preached normalcy, because you can’t hide a hairstyle when you’re Robin. He figured Damian would go along with that, maybe Cass too. Tim would start a rant about practicality. So, his standards were pretty low anyway.)

But he didn’t tell them for a reason. And even now, standing in the cave, he didn’t want to meet their eyes. He didn’t want to see their reactions, judgmental or not.

It was a second of silence.

Then the younger boys went back to sparring. Bruce went back to writing a report. And Dick just grinned, leaping forward to ruffle Jason’s hair as he passed, like he did way back when.

“Lookin’ good, Jay.”


	121. Falls To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Anything very fluffy involving someone making Tim feel better. Kid needs more love. Thanks!!"

“Damian.” Tim whined, throwing the blanket over his face as the tea kettle began to hiss on the stove. He could see it from here, from his hiding space on his bed, through the door and down the hall. All the sharp lines of the corridor leading to that fuzzy dark spot on the horizon. “Get out of my apartment. You don’t have to do th-”

“Grayson is dead, Father is presumed so. Pennyworth is drowning himself in grief, the women have distanced themselves and…well, Todd did not answer his phone.” Damian drawled, appearing at the hallway mouth, a steaming tray clutched in his hands. “So, yes. I _do_ have to do this. As there is no one else who can.” A pause as he glanced Tim over disapprovingly. “Or _will_ , apparently.”

Damian stood there waiting - with the face of an exasperated mother, it was _adorable_ \- as Tim slowly emerged from the blankets, sitting up slightly against his headboard while he reached for a tissue. He blew his nose before slumping, a loopy smile on his face. “…Thanks, Damian.”

“Shut up, Drake.” Damian snapped, setting the tray on the nightstand and carefully lifting the teacup, holding it until he was sure Tim had a proper grip on it. “And drink your tea.”


	122. Given - Half Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Could you make a second part in wich Dick talks to the batfam about Damian being robin and defending him with the other members? idk I just want to know the other's opinion of half-demon-Damian"

“You’re kidding me.” Jason said for the fourth time. Tim was still silent, and his eyes were furiously wide. “Grayson, you’re really going to give Robin to that…that little _monster_?”

And that was it. This conversation had gone on long enough, and his brothers had been a little less understanding than he had expected. He was grateful Damian wasn’t actually here to hear this - there would definitely have been some sort of bloodshed in that case - but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be livid on the child’s behalf. 

“Yes, I am. He’s worked hard, and he deserves it. Isn’t that all that matters?” He turned then, heading out of the room, back to the cave where both Damian and Alfred were waiting for him. And it was a low blow, but he didn’t care, not right now. “Besides, Jay, he’s no more a monster than _you_ are.”


	123. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt if you want, please. Harper and Cullen are now BFFs with Tim, with Cullen mostly over Tim. Red Hood comes over to see Red Robin and takes off his hood. Cullen is floored by his best friend's big brother's hotness. "

“Are you sure it’s okay someone else joins us?” Tim asked for the millionth time. “I mean, I know it’s short notice.”

“It’s fine!” Cullen promised, pushing Harper out of the way from the sink. “It’s your _brother_ , and any brother of yours is a friend of-”

He turned at the sound of the front door opening, glanced into the hallway, and found himself pausing as a large hunk of a man came through the door, in the process of taking a helmet off his head and shaking his hair loose. The leather jacket he wore hugged his biceps _perfectly_ , as did the not-quite skinny jeans against his legs.

“Jason.” Tim greeted blandly, not even looking up from the his perch on the sofa. “You got here fast.”

“Hey man, free food doesn’t come around often.” Jason glanced over, spotting Cullen, and giving him a bright - almost _flirty_ \- smile. “Howdy.”

Cullen felt his face heat up immediately, and could think of nothing but the phrase he didn’t get to finish. “…-mine.”


	124. Bad Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Colin has a really bad day, stabs his toe and goes off on an impressive fit of swearing. Everyone is shocked and Jason just smiles in approval because Colin has a few really good words."

Damian had barely opened the door to let Jason into the manor when the voice echoed through the spacious foyer. It was a continuous litany of words - none of them good, all of them curses, some of them not even in _English_ \- and Jason wondered when the kid was going to take a breath.

“My word.” Alfred hummed thoughtfully from the kitchen doorway. “I do hope Master Colin is alright.”

“ _God_ , I love your friend, kid.” Jason grinned manically as he pushed his way through the door, past a face-palming Damian. “Have I mentioned that lately?”

Damian sighed, following his brother into the sitting room where Colin was waiting for them, and drawled, “Every time I see you, Todd.”


	125. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""you're not welcome here anymore." cries why does this sound like the starting of a bruce-jay convo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably set in that same idea where the Tim, Damian and Jason don’t really forgive either Bruce and Dick for being dead. Also, I threw Dick in here for my own selfish reasons, oops not sorry.

Jason stood defiantly in the middle, and Bruce was surprised to see both Tim and Damian standing confidently behind him.

Dick took a step forward, an excuse already on his lips, heartbreak already in his eyes as Damian half-hid behind Jason, as Jason put a protective arm out in front of Tim. Bruce put a hand to Dick’s chest, holding him back as he murmured, “Jason, we-”

“No.” Jason spat, and already he was moving to slam the manor door shut. “ _You’re_ not welcome here anymore.”


	126. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce and Tim, "I don't need your pity.""

“I looked for you. When you were dead.” Tim spat harshly. “I was the _only one_. I almost lost everything, over believing in you.”

Bruce stepped forward. Tim minutely shook his head, took a mirroring step back. “Oh, Tim…”

“No, I don’t need your _pity_. I just need you _alive_. I just need the world to _see_ you’re alive.” Tim spun on his heel, practically running to his bike. “…I just need the world to stop thinking I’m _crazy_.’

 


	127. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Don't touch me!" - Jason and Bruce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin!Jason wasn’t killed by Joker, just tortured, before Bruce found him and brought him home.

It’d been weeks since they brought him home. Weeks since he’d found his boy and rescued him from that monster.

But the hallucinations hadn’t stopped.

“Don’t touch me!” Jason’s voice cracked as he screamed, as he kicked and pushed himself as far into the corner of his bed as he could. Bruce tried to reach for his hand one more time, but had to retreat when Jason came at him with his nails. “Don’t you fucking _touch me_ , Joker!”

Bruce’s heart broke. Maybe he hadn’t rescued his boy at all.


	128. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "JayRoy: "Are you drunk again?""

Jason found him in an alleyway, and it was too dark to tell whether he was sitting in a puddle of rain or his own puke.

He crouched in front of him, ran his fingers gently over the fresh bruise on Roy’s cheek and frowned. Bar fight, probably. Roy’s reputation from the ‘good ol’ days’ never went away, after all. “Are you drunk again?”

Roy grinned, and it was terrible. Full of hopelessness and resignation. “Better than being sober.”


	129. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""you've been crying haven't you?" something with Damian and Dick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Dick left to be Nightwing again.

Dick thought about just leaving. It would be easier, for both of them.

But Damian deserved better.

He hiked the bag over his shoulder, climbed the staircase, and slowly walked down the hallway. Damian’s bedroom door was open, and he could see the boy sitting at his easel. He wasn’t painting, though. His shoulders were slumped and his fingers were rubbing at his eyes.

“Damian, I-” Damian spun around, surprised by the intrusion. His eyes were red and puffy, and the trails down his cheeks were barely even starting to dry. It was clear he’d been sobbing just recently, and doing so for a while. Dick felt guilt eat at his heart, knowing full-well he was the cause of that. “…You’ve been crying, haven’t you? About…about what’s happening today.”

“Oh, please.” Damian drawled, though it was a poor attempt at masking his emotions. He turned back to his easel, refusing to look at Dick at all. “As if _you’re_ anything to dehydrate myself over.”


	130. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tim & Bruce: "I thought you loved me.""

Damian accepted the hug easily enough - he was still grieving over Dick, Bruce knew, and believing he lost his father too had almost broken him completely - but when he shifted to mimic the gesture with Tim, he was surprised when Tim stepped away.

“Unbelievable.” Tim spat angrily. “This is _unbelievable_.”

“Tim-”

“I thought you loved me. I thought you loved _all of us_.” Tim hissed as he suddenly pushed at Damian’s shoulders, leading him out of the room. Damian glanced between his brother and father uncertainly, but went with the movement anyway. “But clearly not, if you were going to let us believe you were dead, _again_.”


	131. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Joker "Don't bother screaming, no one can hear you." Jason "I can't... not anymore...""

The Joker continued his path around Jason’s chair, chuckles dying out slowly. They never truly stopped, that was one of the first things Jason learned.

“Don’t bother screaming.” The Joker reminded gleefully. “No one can hear you.”

Jason leaned his head back, tried to keep his breathing calm as he felt the blood trickle down his chest.

 _‘I can’t…’_ He thought, with a grim smile of his own. He tried to inhale deeply, felt his lungs shudder and fail. Done. He was done. He accepted it. _‘Not anymore…’_


	132. Nasty Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""I'm dying" This sounds like Tim who hasn't told anyone that he lost his spleen searching for Bruce until it was to late."

“I’m dying.”

Tim said it so blatantly. Like it was just a fact. Like it wasn’t happening to him. Like he’d known for a long time.

And that’s when Dick realized - _he had._

“I’m sorry.” Dick breathed, collapsing against the side of the hospital bed, collapsing into Tim’s embrace. He felt the tears splashing off his face, but that didn’t ease the guilt in his soul. “Tim, I’m _so sorry_.”


	133. Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""Who could ever love a monster like you?" Damian and fear toxin stuff maybe?"

The world was spinning, and Damian knew what it was. Knew it was the fear toxin. Knew he wasn’t strong enough to fight against it. 

“Father!” He shrieked, trying to crawl forward to the shape on the nearby rooftop. It was the only constant, as the other terrors ran at him. “Father, please help me!”

“Help you?” A voice drawled. “Why would I want to _help_ you?”

“F-” It was a trick. It was just the toxin. It was just- “Father, _please_ …”

“ _Father_. If I was your father I’d have to _love_ you.” The shape roared in laughter, dispersing into a hoard of bats, all flying straight towards Damian, fangs already bared and bloody. “And who could ever love a monster like _you_?”

The darkness surrounded him and Damian realized:

No one. No one could.


	134. Nutrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "an official request for a lil plump Jason fic"

Alfred didn’t know what was better.

The fact that - after months of strict diet plans, weekly phone calls to a nutritionist for advice and suggestions, and buying more obnoxiously healthy food than he’d ever seen - Jason had finally gained and was successfully maintaining a proper weight. That it could be seen and felt in the softness of his hair and the chubbiness of his cheeks.

Or.

The fact that he and Master Richard were in the sitting room, _getting along_. That Master Richard was tickling that healthy tummy mercilessly, and both of their laughter was echoing joyously through the empty manor halls.


	135. Dead Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 + Bruce and Robin!Jason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Hurt/Comfort

It didn’t matter how ‘street-hardened’ he claimed was, Bruce knew how it went. 

Everyone’s first dead body was rough.

But Bruce knew it was even worse, when he wrapped the boy in his arms, hid him with his cape, and Jason whispered, “She looks like my mom.”

Bruce just tightened his hold. Lifted the Robin into his arms and carried him back to the car.

(Bruce knew how that went, too.)


	136. Near Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "7 or 8 for Jason and Damian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8: near miss

They both probably would have laughed, if it were, say, Tim. Or if it had been any lesser situation. It’d have been a joke.

But the bomb went off. The floor gave out, the building had collapsed right on top of him. 

The original dead Robin had almost died again, saving the most recent dead Robin, and no one was laughing.

“Todd…!” Damian breathed as Jason appeared, bloody and dusty as he climbed through the wreckage. Damian ran to meet him, jumping over fires and fallen support beams. He didn’t hesitate as he reached the elder, flinging himself into his arms.

Jason caught him easily, though painfully, holding him just as tightly as Damian was holding him. Close, this time was too close. For both of them.

“I’m alive, kid.” He promised hoarsely, running a hand over Damian’s head. In the distance he could see Batman and Nightwing running towards them. “We both made it.”


	137. On The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "19 for Dick and Damian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19: stealth

Damian didn’t know, and that was good, because he wasn’t supposed to. _No one_ was supposed to know that Dick Grayson was alive and well, and playing spies across the world.

But Dick couldn’t help himself. Because he missed that kid so damn much. Because that kid deserved a little happiness. Because Dick never could resist teasing Damian, just a little bit.

Robin threw a punch, and Agent 37 dodged it easily, spinning around the outstretched arm, to wrap his own around the little boy’s neck. He pulled Damian against his chest, just momentarily, just long enough to whisper: “I missed you, little brother.”

Damian froze in surprise, and Dick used it to his advantage, disappearing into the night once more.


	138. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Tim for number 4??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: sick!fic

He was still mad - Robin was _his_ and Dick gave it to that little _monster_ , without ever _talking_ to him about it! - but things like that, it didn’t matter. Not at times like this.

If anything, he should be thankful to Damian right now. Without him, Dick might not have gotten home. Without him, Dick might have died right there, on the street.

“That’s what happens when you don’t tell someone you have a cold, and go on patrol anyway.” Tim hummed, walking into the bedroom with a tray of Alfred’s famous chicken noodle soup. Dick turned, eyes groggy as he watched Tim set the tray down, and sit next to him on his bed.

And Dick didn’t hesitate, he leaned into Tim’s side, wrapped his arms possessively around Tim’s torso, and wiped his snotty nose along the seam of Tim’s shirt. “Are you going to stay a while this time?”

Tim laughed, gently pat at Dick’s sweaty hair. “Well who else is going to take care of you?”


	139. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce and Tim, for warmth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7: for warmth

Bruce Wayne was amazing. He was strong, smart, kind, protective. Batman was a hero to many, to Tim, for a reason.

But even he had the capacity to be a little pathetic sometimes.

Tim looked away from where Mr. Freeze was being loaded into the police van, back to his partner, who was shivering, pouting, trying to hide the frozen mess his arm had become.

“Come on, B.” Tim laughed, detaching his cape and tugging it around Bruce’s arm, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, rubbing at his bicep in hopes the friction would do generate heat faster. “Let’s head home.”


	140. Tackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "5. Dick and Damian please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: tacklehug

It was unexpected. It was a little surprising. It was a little suspicious too, and Dick couldn’t help but wonder if someone had replaced Damian with a clone or a robot. 

But no, that was really Damian sitting on his chest. That was really Damian who had laid eyes on him point-two seconds before tackling him to the floor.

“Don’t you ever. _Ever_.” Damian threatened, arms tight around Dick’s neck. “Pretend you are dead again. Do you understand me, Grayson? _Ever_.”

Dick had to fight the urge to coo as he returned the embrace. “Loud and clear, Damian.”


	141. Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Damian 18?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18: first/last

Their first and last hugs were similar. Both awkward, both unwanted. Both times, Dick was an emotional wreck.

But the differences were staggering.

Because in their first hug, Damian was alive. Bitter and snappy and haughty. 

And in their last, he was dead. Broken and bleeding and gone.


	142. Drool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "2 with Bruce and robin Jason if it hasn't been requested already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2: sleepy

He’d fallen asleep in the car. Batman’s partner, the kid who struck _fear_ into the hearts of many of Gotham’s hardest, had fallen asleep in the car. 

Was _drooling_.

Bruce smiled as he opened the door in the cave, as he plucked Jason up into his arms, and carried him up through the house to his bedroom. He shifted Jason to one arm, cringed just a little at the drool dripping onto his exposed neck, and pulled the blankets back. Gently, he placed Jason among the sheets, pulled his boots off, tugged the comforter back up and ruffled Jason’s hair.

“Goodnight, son.”


	143. Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 for Dick and Damian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: hurt/comfort

“Oh, Damian.” Dick whispered, dropping his coat as he came into the room. He was glad Alfred called him, was glad Alfred was preparing the plot, handling everything like he always did. Bruce glanced up at him from Damian’s other side as he sat next to him, wrapped his arm tightly around his littlest brother’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry.” Damian echoed emotionlessly, eyes glued to the cat in his arms. The cat who had died a few hours ago, and Damian was having trouble letting him go, both physically and emotionally. Dick just squeezed his shoulder harder. “Sorry’s not going to bring him back.”


	144. Cling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "14 + Dick and Damian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14: clinging

No one had the heart to stop them. To mention the length of time or the tears in either of their eyes.

They’d both been dead to each other for so long, it was no one’s right to tell them how their reunion should go.

But they all smiled, when Dick collapsed to his knees and took Damian into his arms. They all smiled as Dick sobbed and Damian clung to his neck so hard, there were bound to be bruises on Dick’s back from his nails.

Those two weren’t going to let each other go anytime soon, but that was okay. 

Their family was whole once more, and right now, in this moment, it was good enough.


	145. Rest Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "4 with Dami and Dick please!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: sick!fic

“Gwaython…!” Damian groaned, and Dick almost laughed. The whining was going to get him nowhere, especially if he didn’t have the strength to get himself out of Dick’s arms. “Put me down!”

“Shh, rest your head, kiddo.” Dick cooed, patting Damian’s hair as he rocked. He fell back into his hum, the tune one his mother used to sing to him when he was sick. “This’ll help, I promise.”

“My bed is just _fine_.” Damian sighed, slumping - in defeat, in exhaustion, Dick would never know - against Dick’s neck. His fingers twisted childishly into the excess of Dick’s shirt.

“Sure it is. But this is better.” Dick smiled, pressing a kiss to Damian’s sweaty, clammy temple as he continued his sway around the room. “Now relax. Take a nap, if it strikes your fancy.”

And to his surprise - and Bruce’s later, when he returned from the office - Damian _did_.


	146. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "14 Bruce and Jason (these are all great btw thank you so much)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14: clinging

He could tell by the tension in the Red Hood’s shoulders that he was upset. Angry, maybe or-

But then Jason stomped forward. Then Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce’s neck, dug his fingers into Bruce’s shoulders.

“Fake your death again,” Jason exhaled, tone harsh and relieved all at once. “And I’m fucking _killing you myself_ , B.”


	147. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Bruce, either 3 or 14 when Dick first becomes Robin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: hurt/comfort

“I thought I lost you, I thought-” Dick was sucking down oxygen like he hadn’t breathed since he and Bruce were separated. “I thought he’d killed you, I thought you were gone, like Mom and Dad. I thought, I-I thought-”

“I’m here.” Bruce said gently, taking the boy into his arms. He felt his own heart hammering at the shaking of Dick’s shoulders. An eight-year-old should never be this scared. Especially not _twice_. “I’m right here, Robin, I’m not going anywhere.”

Dick looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering behind his mask with tears. “Promise?”

Bruce smiled, kept Dick pressed tight to his side as they moved away from the scene. “Promise.”


	148. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Damian 2 or 13?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13: sleep cuddling

Dick wouldn’t admit it - but he was scared.

Because he’d almost died. Almost died, and somehow had come away with it with just broken bones. Almost died, and got to see that terror filtered across the faces of those he loved most. 

“Sleep, Grayson.” Damian demanded gently, climbing up onto the gurney, and dropping onto it like it was his to own. He flopped his arm over Dick’s chest, pillowed his head against Dick’s uninjured shoulder. “I will protect you.”

Dick slowly wrapped his still shaking arms around the boy, closing his eyes his eyes in an attempt to follow the command. “Thanks, Damian.”


	149. Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "14-Bruce and Robin!Jason OR Bruce and Dick Grayson you choose!!! turn up the angst in here ehehe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14: clinging

Batman dropped out of the sky - weird, since they were on the Watchtower - and Dick was about to call him out on it, when Bruce was suddenly in front of him, sweeping him into his arms.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again. Do you understand me?” Bruce squeezed, and Dick found it a little hard to breathe. “ _Do you?!_ ”

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, returning the embrace, ignoring the knowing grins from John Stewart and Diana near by. “Sorry, I scared you, B.”

Bruce huffed, but refused to let go, even when the Flash let out a loud coo. “You better be.”


	150. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "4-Bruce and Robin!Tim"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: sick!fic

“Might I suggest, Sirs?” Alfred hummed, taking both of their thermometers and reading the numbers. “We consider taking the night off?”

Tim, wrapped in his armour, cape, and a blanket, glanced blearily up at Bruce. “I’m game if you are, Bruce.”

“Master Bruce?” And Alfred glared at him, daring him to say the wrong choice. Because he knew, they _all_ knew, that if Bruce went out, Tim was too, and neither of them were medically sound to do so - Tim being much worse off.

“Yeah.” Bruce sighed, wrapping an arm around Tim’s shoulders, guiding him back up towards the manor. Tim slumped against him, almost gratefully. “We’ll be waiting upstairs for the medicine, _Doctor_ Pennyworth.”

Alfred clicked his tongue, shut off the computer and picked up the cape that Timothy had already shed. “Good choice, sir.”


	151. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "16 with the combination of your choice, if you're still doing the hug meme?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16: puppy piles

Damian could only stare up at her, as his face was mauled with kisses from the puppies she’d brought.

“How did you…” Damian tried, was cut off with a giggle as a puppy licked at his eye. “I never told you…!”

Cass sat next to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the some of the puppies latched onto her as a new target. Damian leaned easily into her side. “Happy birthday, Damian.”


	152. Warm Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "7-Bruce and Jason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7: for warmth

“Come back, Jason.”

Bruce flexed his muscles, squeezed the body in his hold, ran his hands up and down Jason’s arms. Maybe he should get closer to one of the fires around them. Maybe that would spark some life back into the boy.

But Jason’s body remained cold. And Jason remained dead.

Bruce didn’t let go, though, and didn’t stop trying. Just held the Robin tighter, praying to any god there was to just _warm his boy up._

“Please come back, son.”


	153. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I feel like “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” was made for the batfam, so if you wanted to write that, that would be great <3 I love your work by the way!"

“Tim. _Tim_. Buddy. Little brother.” Dick tried, inching his way forward, reaching out in hopes to stop Tim from pulling his hair out. “I know this is a big shock and all-”

“Shock? This isn’t a damn _shock_ , Dick. I went through this with Bruce. With _Damian_. Miraculous resurrections are _old news_.” Tim snapped. “Dude, I’m _pissed_.”

“You’re… _mad_?” Dick glanced to Jason and Damian, who both shrugged and opted to keep out of the conversation completely. 

“Of course I’m mad!” Tim shouted, and it was a mixture of exasperation, sarcasm and fury. “Who _wouldn’t_ be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for _three years!_ ”

Dick pursed his lips, having the audacity to look _sheepish._ Jason just rolled his eyes. Damian scoffed. Tim went back to pacing and pulling at his hair. “Well, I guess when you put it _that_ way…”


	154. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ Damian & Tim? gen plz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s a little older here, like 16 maybe.

“Drake.” Damian deadpanned in horror. It was undercover, he knew, he _knew_. But that didn’t make this any less _fucking weird_. “Are you wearing undergarments?”

Tim glanced down at his skirt, torn and dirty, and not fooling _anyone_ to what his biological sex was. “…Would you believe me if I said I accidentally lost them?”

“No.” Damian shuddered, near _gagged_ , as he turned back to the computer, hitting the buttons to alert his father and Grayson to _come home immediately and deal with this_. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else, then.”

“Yeah, okay but-”

 _“Do it!”_ Damian shouted over his shoulder. Tim groaned, but Damian heard him stomp away.

And people honestly still _wondered_ why he hated working cases with Red Robin.


	155. I Can Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” with damian and bruce? if you want."

“Father.” Damian asked quietly, hiding half in the shadows, watching as Bruce strung up an unconscious mugger. “You love me, right? Unconditionally? Grayson said you did.”

“Of course I do.” Batman paused, turning slowly to face his son. “… _Why?_ ”

“I may have accidentally, sort of _adopted_ five cats.” Damian stepped forward, the cats in question bundled happily, impossibly, in his arms. One of them looked _awfully pregnant_. “And I may have also gotten a weird sort of spell involved where, if we don’t take them, our family is cursed _basically_ until the end of the century.”

Bruce stared at him in disbelief, before sighing, long and drawn out, glancing to the sky and turning towards the alley entrance. “I’ll go get the car.”


	156. Boys Vs. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Please stop petting the test subjects. ” with nightwing, red hood, red robin, and robin while on a mission with commissioner gordon being the one to say it?"

He expected it from Robin, from the youngest of them. 

He didn’t expect it from _all four boys_.

“ _Please_ stop petting the test subjects.” Jim groaned, running a hand over his mustache and mouth. Robin immediately glared, and surprisingly, Red Hood did too. The intimidation was a little lost, though, with the snow-white rabbit in his arms. “You might tamper with some of the evidence.”

“It’s already been collected, Jim. Don’t worry.” Batman growled. Jim found that his glare wasn’t working on his birdboys either, with Nightwing _literally sticking his tongue out_ at the Dark Knight, shielding the puppy in his arms. “I’ve taken care of it.”

Jim sighed. “This is why I like working with your _girls_ better, Batman.”

“Yeah.” Batman matched the exhale, as he heard Robin bouncing name ideas for the kitten in his arms off Red Robin, as he heard Red Robin _agreeing to them_. “Me too.”


	157. Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Dick and Damian"

“Damian, I understand you’re upset, but-”

“Upset? You think I’m just _upset_? Grayson, I am _livid_ with you!” And Dick could hear the cracking in his voice. The raw emotions and clear _hurt_. “But who wouldn’t be angry! You ate all of my cereal and faked your _death_ for three years!”

Dick reached out before the boy could run, pulling him into tight into his arms. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “…I’ll buy you some more cereal, okay?”

Damian sniffed, and Dick didn’t need to see his face to know his tears had burst. He felt two tiny arms slither around his waist, nails digging desperately into his back. He couldn’t help but smile, though guiltily, as Damian murmured quietly into his shirt. “It’s not the _cereal_ I wanted back, Grayson.”


	158. Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.” Tim and Jason"

“How good are you in bomb situations?” Jason breathed, checking around the corner, making sure the gang wasn’t still chasing them.

“Better than Nightwing. Not as good as Robin.” Tim answer definitively. 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Jason snapped, shooting a few more rounds into the hallway.

“I’m like seventy-five percent this won’t explode on us.” Tim admitted. “But trust me, Hood. I’ve got this.”

Jason sighed, turning his attention back to the oncoming gang. “I can see why demon baby hates you so much.”


	159. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If it's not too late for the three sentence prompts: Jason and Dick "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen""

Dick sighed. A little exasperated, a _lot_ aggravated. “You _need_ to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

“When cats do it, it’s a sign of affection and love.” Jason shrugged, already rooting in Dick’s fridge.

“Are you saying I should appreciate this as a sign of your affection?” Dick asked. “Or that you’re a cat?”

Jason paused, chugging orange juice straight out of the container. “…Ask me again after my nap, bro.”


	160. Misdiagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're still doing them, can you do "Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" with Dick and Damian?"

“Grayson, please put me down.” Damian requested quietly, politely, and Dick wondered just how the kid was still conscious. What drugs were pulsing through his veins to keep him so calm and monotone, what toxins those goons _forced_ his little brother to take. “It’s just a sprained ankle.”

It _wasn’t_. It was a shattered tibia. It was a stab wound between his stomach and his lungs. It was a potential concussion, and _so much blood_ pouring from his head.

Dick was going to _kill_ Harvey Dent next time he saw him.

“Sorry, partner.” He tried to grin as he ran through the streets - Gotham General was closer than the bunker or the cave, and running was faster than a car. “No can do.”


	161. Heavy Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: Dick comforting Damian after a nightmare"

Damian was fighting to get out of his bed by the time Dick arrived, trapped in the blankets and about to fall to the floor.

“Damian-”

Dick caught him just in time, slamming his own knees against the thin carpet as Damian twisted to catch himself on his one freed hand. It caught on Dick’s collar instead, and scratched against the flesh of his throat.

Dick didn’t pay attention to it, though. Too busy focusing on the tears running down Damian’s face, the shaking of his shoulders, the hitching in his breath. He took Damian in one arm, as Damian buried his face to Dick’s neck, using the other to gently tug on the blanket until it pooled around them, until Damian was curled fearfully into his lap. 

He didn’t ask. Never did, no matter how many times this happened. Just curved protectively around his little brother, holding him as tight as possible, waiting for the monsters to retreat back to the shadows of the ten-year-old’s mind.

“I’ve got you, Damian. I’m here.” Dick promised. 

Damian just nodded silently, gulping for breath as he dug his fist in Dick’s shirt.


	162. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: After a huge fight with Bruce, Damain asks Dick if he can move in with him. Brotherly love please!"

“It seems only logical.” Damian tried, but Dick could hear the nerves in the undertone. After all, Dick hadn’t answered the proposal yet, opting instead to stand there with widened eyes and and lips parted in surprise. 

“…Can I ask why?” 

“You were a better partner. A better flatmate.” A pause, and even in the darkness of Gotham City, Dick saw the blush creep across Damian’s cheeks. “A better guardian.”

Dick felt the grin melting onto his face. 

“So?” Damian asked immediately. “Do we have a deal?”

Already, Dick was planning the inevitable conversation with Bruce - asking what he did now, if he knew of Damian’s plans, knew his son was this desperate to get _away_ from him. The logistics of things, the costs, the labors. Would Damian have to change schools, did he actually even have room for him in his loft? What about Damian’s pets?

But he knew none of that mattered. Because Damian was right, he was his partner, and Dick promised to always _be_ his partner. Besides, he’d never admit it, but he missed living with the kid. Missed their breakfasts and training sessions. He missed being able to just walk down the hall to reassure himself of his little brother’s safety.

(Not to mention, he never could quite say no to his youngest siblings.)

“Well, when you put it that way…” Dick drawled, looping an arm around Damian’s neck. Damian didn’t even try to pull away, left his eyes a little too hopeful behind that green mask. “I guess we can give it a try.”


	163. Promise - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "so Dick is Damain's real father right so Bruce and Dick are arguing about it and DAMIAN OVERHEARs!!!!!! "

Damian wasn’t supposed to be up. Wasn’t supposed to be in this hallway. But curiosity killed the cat, and Damian couldn’t sleep. 

He’d just been wandering, when he heard the hushed voices from behind the door.

“…believe you let him go in there!” It was Grayson’s voice, and he sounded _pissed_. “You knew what was going to happen, you knew that every single person at that gala could have died, and you _still_ took him in there with you?!”

“He’s my son. To the media, it would have looked suspicious if he wasn’t-”

“He’s _not_ your son.” Grayson hissed, and Damian felt his heart almost stop. “He’s _mine_ , and Bruce, you fucking _promised_ me. You promised if he could be left behind on a dangerous mission, he _would_ be.”

The argument went on - something about Batman needing his Robin to back him up, about Dick not caring, that if Damian had been killed, Dick was never forgiving Bruce for it, not ever, and there’s a reason Jack Drake didn’t want Tim doing this either - but Damian didn’t hear it, too caught up on Grayson’s low admittance. 

_“He’s not your son, he’s mine.”_

And Damian could tell. He didn’t mean Damian _felt_ like his son, because he’d cared for him while Bruce was missing. He meant for real. He meant by _blood_. 

Suddenly, all those old women at the Wayne parties claiming they looked far too alike for it just to be a coincidence made _sense_.

Damian wasn’t supposed to be up. He wasn’t supposed to be in this hallway.

But worst of all, he wasn’t supposed to _know_.


	164. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Three sentence fic prompt: Dick gets hurt on patrol, and once he's back home and healing up, Damian is surprisingly open with hugs and affection because he was scared but he doesn't want to admit to it"

“Thanks, Damian.” Dick smiled as Damian set the tray of tea down. “You don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.”

Damian seemed to ignore his dismissal. “Need anything else?”

And Dick was being sarcastic, he swear he was. “A hug would be nice.”

“Okay.” Dick could do nothing but blink in surprise, as Damian crawled onto the mattress, and curled into his side.

Cuddling. Holy Moses, Damian Wayne was cuddling. _Him_.

“How are your wounds feeling?” Damian hummed, and Dick felt the involuntary tightening of the little boy’s arm across his torso. 

“Better now.” Dick said gently, running his hand over Damian’s hair.

“Good.” Damian looked up at him, worry clear in the back of his pupils. “Now don’t get them again, Grayson.” A frown. “Or at least wait until I can get there and _back you up_ before you do something that _stupid_ again.”

Dick smiled, leaned his cheek onto Damian’s hair. “Of course, that was my bad.”


	165. Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can you write a 3 sentence fic where dick and damian are at a wayne gala and damian is being grumpy and dick tries to get him to dance? not shipping tho pls!"

“It’s not as boring if you _try_ to have a little fun.” Dick hummed, making a show of ruffling Damian’s hair for the cameras. 

“And what _fun_ is there to be had _here_?” Damian scoffed.

“Tons!” Dick tried, then leaned in close with a whisper out of the side of his mouth. “And if you play along, I’ll take you to go try that new strawberry and cookie dough milkshake down at Becky’s Bakery after this.”

“…Play along?”

“Act like you’re actually ten, twerp.” Dick clarified, holding out his hand. Damian eyed it cautiously. “Just for like, twenty minutes, I promise. Then I’ll tell Bruce we’re skipping out.”

Damian still considered, then looked up thoughtfully. “Can we try the new brownie and bananas milkshake too?”

“As many milkshakes as your tiny little tummy will take. Just stop looking so serious and letting the papers write stupid rumour stories about us.” Dick wiggled his fingers. “Besides, it’s fun _accidentally_ pushing all the other dancers out of the way, but I’ll need a partner.”

Another moment of deliberation before a mischievous smile crossed Damian’s lips and he took Dick’s hands. “And what _would_ you do without me, Grayson?”


	166. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian introducing Dick to Goliath."

“Agent 37,” Damian drawled with a sarcastic sneer. “I’d like you to meet one of my _closest friends_.”

Ouch. 

The child’s tone soften, though, as he turned, stared up at the giant red beast looming over him. The giant red beast who had been glaring threateningly at Dick since they’d arrived.

“Goliath, this is Grayson. The one I’ve been telling you about.” He looked back at Dick. “Grayson, this is Goliath. I have known him since I was a child, and he’s been my travel companion as of late.”

“Pleasure to, uh, meet you.” Dick tried, not knowing whether he should reach out and try to shake hands or not. In the end he just smiled. “Thank you for protecting my little brother.”

Goliath just snorted, but Dick didn’t miss his tail curling defensively around Damian’s feet.


	167. Busted - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I absolutely loved the prompt where Damian overheard that Dick was his real father and I would love more on that if you ever decide to write more for it ;D Maybe where Damian confronts Dick about it? Or anything really."

“Damian?” Dick asked after knocking on the door, pushing it open despite no answer coming from inside yet. “Can we talk?”

Damian didn’t answer, continued to focus on sketching the bird sitting next to him on the windowsill, of Alfred the cat watching it lazily.

“You’ve been avoiding me. _And_ Bruce. We just want to know if everything’s okay?” Dick kept his distance, tried to read Damian’s body language. But there was nothing to give. The child was completely _relaxed_. “Damian, please. Say something.”

Damian hummed, reaching out to scratch Alfred behind the ear. Alfred purred gratefully. “I’m just debating.”

“Debating?” Dick asked cautiously. “Debating what?”

And Damian turned those suddenly sharp blue eyes towards him. “If I’m supposed to call you _Grayson_ or _Father_.”


	168. Knows - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would it be alright to ask for 3rd part? Hehe I love it so much!!!"

Bruce was in his office, finishing some paperwork for Lucius before patrol that night, when-

“Bruce.”

He glanced up, saw Dick and Damian standing in the doorway. Damian was in front, arms cross and eyes furious. Dick stood behind him, hand on his shoulder, face paler than Bruce had ever seen him. Panic flared. He opened his mouth to ask, to _demand_ to know what was wrong, when Dick just whispered.

“He knows.”

 _Shit_.


	169. Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt: bruce dadding jason in full gear in a confrontation with batfam watching from the batcomputer"

It was a grunt, slipped out by an old man who was finally, maybe, starting to show his age. “Careful, son!”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, _old man_.” Red Hood drawled, sounding like the rebellious teenager he always had been. “Been doing it since I was twelve, in case you forgot, _Dad_.”

“You’re saving this, right?” Dick whispered, as Barbara cackled, and zoomed in on Bruce and Jason. Even Cassandra and the boys seemed to be taking an odd joy in the scene playing out on the giant computer screen.

“And making copies.” Barbara confirmed. “How many do you think Alfred will want?”


	170. Why - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do a part 4 of Damian Grayson Au where Damian asks a bunch of questions of why Dick and Bruce didn’t tell him earlier and since he figured out that he’s Dick’s son that if he could see and or live with Dick or something similar"

“Damian, above all else, we just want you to know that we all love you _so mu-_ ” Dick tried, but was almost instantly cut off.

“When.” Damian hissed, pacing the floor between them. But his voice couldn’t help but crack when he asked, “ _Why_.”

“Your safety.” Bruce answered immediately. “Your safety has always been paramount.” 

“Say the men who both let me run around rooftops in Kevlar.” Damian snapped. He finally stopped his pacing at the window, and Bruce and Dick could see his reflection in the glass. He looked so… _haunted_. “So…what now?”

“It’s up to you, really. We can stay the same or we can change everything.” Bruce said slowly, glancing over to Dick, still in the doorway. “…What do you want to do, Damian?”

The pause was long and tense. Finally, Damian turned around. His face was hollow and he just looked so _exhausted_ as he glanced between them. His gaze reluctantly landed on Dick

“I want to stay with my father.”


	171. Different - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you have time or you have a chance can you make where Dick,Bruce,and Damian are moving Dami into dick's Apartment but it's just AKWARD!?!?"

Damian wasn’t going to help. He’d said so at the manor, and he was living up to that promise now, sitting on the sofa, curled around his dog and cat, just watching.

So Bruce and Dick moved everything, into the apartment and into the spare room, and as soon as it was done, Damian disappeared into the room now considered his.

“He does this. Did this all the time when you were…well, away.” Dick murmured, mostly to himself, like he was trying to reassure himself that everything was okay. “He’ll…come out eventually.”

“Mhm.” Bruce hummed. “It’s going to be different now, Dick. You were his _brother_ then. Your his _father_ now.”

Dick sighed. “I know.”

Bruce chuckled, and clapped Dick on the shoulder. “Good luck.”


	172. Feeding - Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence for a Vampire AU. Damian in a Dhampir, he's hungry and being really (adorably) whiny about it to Dick. A literal BabyBat moment."

“Grayson.” Damian whined, jumping, arm outstretched above his head. “ _Grayson._  Give it to me.”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Dick grinned, holding the bag of blood even higher. “Talia gave us your feeding schedule, and _right now_ is not on it.”

Damian groaned, dropping his arm and slumping forward into Dick’s waiting embrace. “You humans are _impossible_.”


	173. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce has the same large family he has in the comics, but has done a good job of alienating them like in the show. Terry finds out about Damian when he catches Bruce checking in on him via secret park camera. Damian's life is pretty good. (He married Mari Grayson, had his 2 kids etc.) Bruce cuts the feed and denies everything. Terry researches, discovers the bigger Batfam, and makes it his personal goal to reunite everyone! After he chews the old man out."
> 
> and
> 
> Prompt: "Quick 3 sentence, Terry begins to enact his plan to reunite Bruce with the Batfam. 1st on the list is Damian, and Terry tries to introduce himself. Damian already knows about him, having investigated the new Batman shortly after his debut. He is deeply unimpressed with Terry's attempts to appear out of the darkness to speak with him, mainly because he heard him coming 3 blocks back. :)"
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "might I ask to see how the collision of Terry and Jason went down? I expect that Jason found Terry, not the other way around.

“I’m doing it.” Terry hummed, backing away slowly. “Don’t even try to stop me, old man.”

Bruce frowned. “Terry-”

“He’s happily married to a _gorgeous_ lady. Don’t you think she wants to meet her infamous father-in-law?” Terry cut off, and Bruce knew he knew full-well who Mar’i’s father was. “…Don’t you think those two kids of his want to meet their _grandpa_?”

Bruce slumped in his chair and sighed. “Terry, it’s more than-”

“And that’s two grandkids, at _least_. Who knows about what your other kids have gotten up to!” Terry near laughed, feeling behind him for the door. “Now that I know you’re not the lonely old man you always pretend to be, I’m going to make sure you’re never by yourself, _ever_ again.” He grinned, disappearing through the portal. “And you _can’t_ stop me, Bruce.”

~~

The man didn’t match the description, Terry decided, watching from above, hopping from rooftop to rooftop as the man walked down the sidewalk.

This wasn’t the terrifying Wayne heir who refused to give magazine interviews. This wasn’t a man raised by assassins, trained under two Batmen.

This was a dad. This was a father carrying a sleeping baby down the street, walking home from a late night cough medicine run.

And the sigh was a surprise. The pause under the streetlamp was a surprise, too. But what was most surprising of all was when the man turned around, apropos of nothing, and stared right up at Terry.

“Are you going to introduce yourself?” Damian asked, effortlessly shifting the baby on his shoulder, repositioning the bag on his opposite elbow. “Or are you just going to follow me for another three blocks?”

~~

Damian had warned him. Or, well, maybe not _warned_. _Mentioned_.

_“Todd will want to make a scene, if he finds you first. I’d be on the lookout, if I were you.”_

He should have listened.

But hindsight was always 20-20, and Terry thought that phrase was created exactly for this moment, as he hung upside down by his ankle, eye to eye with a blank red helmet.

“Heard _you_ were rounding up the former birds for some sort of family reunion.” Terry thought he could just see the flash of a smirk through the sun-faded red fiberglass. The man - the old Red Hood, good ol’ Jason Todd - reached out and poked Terry’s cowled forehead with his middle finger, sending him swinging comically back and forth. That earned an smoke-graveled chuckle. “Just wanted to make sure my invite didn’t get lost in the _mail_ again.”


	174. Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For a 3 sentence prompt: Batman Beyond Bruce finds Talon!Dick after all those years."

He hadn’t aged a day, that was the first thing Bruce noticed. The only thing, really.

Bruce stepped forward on shaky knees, more from his surprise than his age. He glanced down only once at the Batman - at Terry - unconscious at the Talon’s feet. 

(At least he hoped. He _hoped_ Terry was only unconscious.)

He stared back up, could already feel the tears in his eyes. “Dick…”

“Talon.” Dick corrected, stepping harshly on Terry’s back as he moved towards Bruce. And Bruce didn’t know what gleamed brighter - Dick’s malicious grin, or the knife in his hand. “And, Bruce Wayne? The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”


	175. Gadget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have a three sentence fic request if you feel up to writing it! Tiny Dick Grayson, newly taken in by Bruce, is coming up on his first Christmas at the manor and really would love a game boy but is afraid to ask (Bruce notices this of course)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely tiny Dickie, like if-he-were-a-baby-when-GameBoy Color-came-out-in-the-90s, because that’s when this is based.

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk, watching Dick’s reflection in the glass of the shop window.

“And you’re sure, Dick?” Bruce mused, glancing over at Alfred knowingly. “You’re sure there’s _nothing_ you want for Christmas?”

“…Nah.” Dick droned absently, eyes darting between the simulated images of video games and glancing at the device on the stand in front of the screen. He was practically drooling, over the gadget - and Bruce wondered if it would freeze in the winter snow. “I’m good.”


	176. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "oooo more of that 3 sentence prompt of terry meeting talon!dick? either damian's death or terry realizing dick's connection to the batfam"
> 
> Prompt: "3 sentence prompt, Batman Beyond: Dick never voluntarily gave up Nightwing, he was instead captured and brainwashed into becoming the Talon and when Damian took on Batman, Dick successfully killed him and now Dick is one of Terry's biggest threats"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part was written after the second part

“No.” Batman whispered, ripping the already torn cowl from his face. And Dick wondered why, why he exposed the bright blue eyes and young face. An appeal to Dick’s long forgotten emotions and sentimentality? Probably. 

This was his younger brother, after all. The one he practically raised. 

Not that he really cared.

“Please, no…” Damian whispered, tears building and falling from his eyes almost instantaneously. He reached out, and that’s when Dick moved. That’s when he jumped forward, twisted those reaching fingers behind the Batman’s back, and shoved the knife into his spine, dragging it down to where he knew those old implants of Talia’s still sat, deactivated decades ago. “Grayson…!”

“The Court promised you’d put up a fight.” Dick breathed, letting the weight collapse against his chest, relished in the harsh, fading breaths against his cheek, the frozen shock and heartbreak on those familiar features. He grinned, yanking his blade back. “But you’re still a disappointment after all these years, aren’t you, Damian?”

He shoved the body thoughtlessly to the ground, and didn’t look back as he heard the Batman choking on his own blood.

~~

“It was _you_.” Terry breathed, backing away slowly. He could feel the wall approaching behind him, had a few more feet to make a plan. “You killed Batman. _You’re_ the one who killed Dam-”

“And it was so _easy_.” The Talon sneered. He sighed dreamily, like he was looking upon his butchering of Damian Wayne with fondness. “I hope you provide more of a challenge.”

“Oh don’t you worry.” Terry hissed. For him. For Damian, he would take this monster down. “I _will_.”


	177. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "what about baby!damian and the other wayne kids being baby sat by the trio of older Brother Dick Grayson Barbara Gordon and Bruces cousin Bette Kane."

“I _swear_ , Dick.” Bette hissed, trying to carefully rearrange the sleeping Jason in her arms. How he had conned her into carrying his near-ten-year-old self, she’ll never know. “When they wake up and start screaming, you’re dealing with them by _yourself_.”

“Come on, it’ll be funny!” Dick chuckled softly, pulling the blanket up to Tim and Damian’s necks. He’d positioned the toddler and the six-year-old close to each other, and Tim had already thrown his arm across Damian’s chubby little chest. “Who do you think will wake up first?”

“Whoever it is, I hope they kick you.” Barbara scolded, with a long drawn-out sigh as she and Bette went back into the hall, heading back to the other bedroom. “This is why I like dealing with Bruce’s _girls_ better.”


	178. Chandalier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request tiny smol Dickie just being really sad and Bruce being a total dad about it and completely understanding and just like holding him so he feels better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Dick became Robin. He’d been climbing on the chandelier and fell probably, I dunno.

Dick was curled up on the kitchen counter, eyes blank and a thousand miles away, stare directed towards the ground.

“Dick, please.” Bruce tried, stepping forward, hands hovering between them. He wanted to comfort the eight-year-old, but…didn’t know what the comfort was needed for. “Just tell me what’s wrong, son.”

“I panicked.” Dick said monotonously, blinking slowly. “I…Mr. Wayne, I hadn’t been up that high since…” The boy’s voice hitched, and when his gaze rose, there were tears in his eyes. “Since my parents died, and I…”

Dick broke into immediate sobs, and Bruce lurched forward, taking the child into his arms, and holding him as close as he could. “It’s okay, Dick. You’re okay…”

It was a lie, because Bruce knew from experience - the child wouldn’t be for a long time.


	179. Waiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "2 or 11 with platonic Dick and Bruce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kiss on the forehead

He found Bruce sitting in the family room, slumped lazily on the sofa, a blanket haphazardly covering his frame. His snores rang loud and restful, and Dick couldn’t help but smile.

“He was waiting up for you.” Alfred hummed, passing behind him in the hallway. “You’re the last one home from patrol this evening.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Dick smirked, walking slowly into the room. He gently fixed the blanket, pulling it up to Bruce’s shoulders. He smiled then, leaned down, and left a quick peck against Bruce’s forehead. “Thanks for still looking out for me, old man.”


	180. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "platonic Tim + Damian, 2 please??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kiss on the forehead

It was after everything was said and done. After Kalibak was taken to the Justice League, after Bruce’s new injuries were taken care of. After they all returned to the relative safety and normalcy of the Manor. 

They’d finally forced Bruce to go rest, finally convinced him that Damian wouldn’t disappear if he let him go, or took his eyes off of him. Damian even played the roll of the parent, walked Bruce up to his bedroom and put him to bed.

When he came back down the stairs from this task, Tim was waiting for him in the foyer. He frowned when he reached him, staring fiercely up at his brother - though with noticeably less malice than he used to. “…What?”

“Nothing.” Tim shrugged through a grin. He suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly against Damian’s forehead. Damian, surprisingly, allowed the contact, even allowed the hug Tim wrapped him in immediately afterwards. “I’m just glad you’re home.”


	181. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write 17 for Dick and Damian but platonic? Also I love your writing :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Shy kiss

Dick hoped no one expected him to let Damian go any time soon, because he wasn’t going to. Hell, he was still thinking of never letting him go again, _period_.

Being dead sucked. But being away from his brother, from _this_ little boy, sucked worse.

There was a mumble against his cheek - his embarrassingly tear-stained cheek - and he turned his head towards the source, towards the child clinging to his neck and burrowing into his shoulder. “What was that?”

“I said-” Damian sniffed, leaning back just far enough to twist and leave a warm peck against Dick’s cheek. Dick almost broke down all over again, gathered the boy tighter into his embrace. “-I missed you, Grayson.”


	182. Swept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request #7 for Dick and Damian? Platonic, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. “I’ve missed you” kiss

It was nice, being Nightwing again. Flying without that cape, that burden, that legacy.

But it wasn’t as nice as coming home.

He could see Tim further in the yard, playing with Titus and Cass. Jason was on the patio, helping Alfred set the table for their rare family dinner. 

Damian was already trotting towards him, and he could tell the youngest of them was trying not to be excited. He couldn’t blame the kid, though - they hadn’t seen each other since Damian had moved back in with Bruce, since they’d been split up. And that was a while ago.

Damian opened his mouth to greet him, but Dick didn’t give him the chance, sweeping him up in his arms and rocking him wildly back and forth.

“Grayson-!” Damian barked, clinging desperately to Dick’s shoulders. “What’re you-”

“Hey, buddy.” Dick said instead, pressing a long, overdramatic smack of a kiss against Damian’s cheek. Damian, surprisingly, allowed it, with just an exasperated grunt. “How you been?”


	183. Must Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi can I please request a Dick and Damian for 11???? The 'I almost lost you'? One in platonic please? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “I almost lost you” kiss
> 
> After the Batman&Robin Must Die! arc, back with Dickiebats after Joker had Damian, Dick got shot in the noggin and Damian left him to go defuse that bomb thing.

Damian didn’t wait for the engine of his bike to shut off before jumping off of it, throwing it to the ground. 

“Grayson!” He shouted, saw both Bruce and Alfred turn towards him, faces more or less emotionless. “Where is Grays-!”

There was a familiar squeak of the med-bay gurney, and suddenly a cape-and-cowl-less Batman was flying down the stairs towards him. He could barely let out another breath before Dick engulfed him in his arms, pressing fast, harsh, desperate kisses against his cheeks. 

“You’re okay.” Dick whispered, ceasing his assault on Damian’s face to cup the back of his head, hold him tight against his neck. “We got Bruce back safe, and _you’re okay_ …”


	184. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "2 kiss on the forehead - Bruce and Tim platonic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kiss on the forehead

They were in the Manor. The first time anyone had been there in months, had been there since Bruce supposedly died.

The others would be getting there soon. Dick and Damian. Barbara and Steph. Cass and Diana. It just so happened Tim got there first.

It was silent for a moment, with Tim and Bruce just staring at each other in silence. Tim trying to believe his own eyes, that his mentor, his partner, one of his fathers was truly alive. Bruce just…well, Tim didn’t know. Bruce was just watching him and smiling. 

Suddenly, he moved forward, wrapped Tim up in a tight embrace reminiscent of Jack Drake, and Tim almost collapsed on the spot. He leaned into the hug, closing his eyes at the impending tears. Because he was here, Bruce was here, _Batman_ was here and-

A quick kiss against his forehead.

“I’m proud of you, Tim.”

Bruce just held him, then. Smiled, even laughed a little, as Tim’s quiet sobs echoed through his shoulders.


	185. Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If I may request a second? 12 kiss on the nose - Dick and Damian platonic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the nose
> 
> Set during their partnership.

“Grow up, Grayson.” Damian snapped, crossing his arms. “ _Batman_ isn’t supposed to act this way.”

“Act like what.” Dick countered sarcastically. “ _Happy?_ ”

“I didn’t say that.” Damian countered, scowling when the wind on the rooftop blew his hood off his head. “I mean, _laughing_. Laughter doesn’t instill a whole lot of _fear_.”

“You tell the Joker that, see what he says.” Dick drawled, and even through the cowl, Damian could tell he rolled his eyes.

“Not like _that_.” Damian scoffed harshly. “I mean, _Batman_ isn’t supposed to-”

The movement was too quick, and Damian had no defense against Dick leaning down and smacking his lips against his nose. 

“There,” Dick smirked, both at Damian’s gaping-fish reaction, and the pouty blush running up his cheeks. “Is Batman supposed to do _that?_ ”

And on that night, rooftop tag was created. Robin lost the inaugural game.


	186. Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "let's pretend that Arkham Knight!Bruce actually found & rescued Jason from the Joker after a while and just. Gentle heartbroken dad holding his tortured boy & caring for him on the long road to recovery:(("
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Oww that was great, thank you so much - how would you feel about writing a follow up when Bruce gets Jason home and all the stress and trauma come crashing down on him?"
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Continuation of that Arkham!Bruce finds Jason thing, with Dick and Jason? Or just flat out Dick and Jason in Arkhamverse."

If only he’d known. If only he’d searched longer, looked harder, dug _deeper_. 

But the what-ifs wouldn’t help him here. 

He wanted to stop. To wait for the Joker to return and beat him _senseless_. But he knew if he did that, he’d chance losing. If he did that, he’d risk losing Jason all over again.

And he couldn’t do that.

“Jason. I’m here.” He whispered, ripping through the harsh restraints like they were made of paper. Jason was barely conscious and Bruce couldn’t tell what his tired eyes were seeing. 

“B-B…?”

Once free, he let the boy tumble near lifelessly into his arms, held him tighter than he’d ever held anyone. Ran a hand over his hair, down his back, across the harsh branded letter on his left cheek. 

“I’m here.” He whispered, gathering Jason up, hitting a button to alert Alfred and Barbara, then took off from the room, running towards the car. “And I’m going to take you home now, son.”

~~

“I lied.” Jason suddenly whispered, as Bruce gently pulled him from the car, raced up the stairs in the cave. Alfred was watching, face sad and hopeful, hands already gloved, the med bay already prepared behind him. “B, I _lied_.”

“It’s okay.” Bruce tried to comfort. “It’s okay that you lied, Jason. You’re fine.”

“I told him I hated you.”Jason wheezed as Bruce laid him on the gurney. He suddenly lifted a mangled hand, fingers pointed in impossible angles. “I told him I _hated_ you, B. But I  _don’t_.” Tears began streaming from the swollen eyes. “I don’t _hate_ you.”

“I know.” Bruce whispered, taking the offered hand. The boy twitched as Alfred pressed disinfectants against his wounds, whimpered as Alfred began the stitching process. “I know you don’t, Jason.”

“Please.” Jason begged through a sob, howled as his body convulsed. “Please don’t leave me again, Bruce. _Please_.”

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat, leaned down to hold his lips against Jason’s sweaty forehead. Pressed his cheek against Jason’s hairline as the teenager cried in pain, in fear, in relief, watched as Alfred tried to fix their boy up. “Never.”

~~

Jason didn’t look up from his book when he heard the window push open.

“Took you long enough.”

Nightwing paused as he stepped onto the carpet, looking like a deer in headlights. It took a second, but that look melted into a smile as he plopped to the floor. “Lookin’ good, Little Wing.”

He wasn’t. Not with the cast up to his shoulder, stitches on every patch of bare skin, purple welts everywhere, and a bandage still across his head. He wasn’t looking good at _all_. 

Jason shrugged as Dick approached, as he sat on the edge of the mattress and ran his hand gently across Jason’s hair. Jason leaned slightly into the touch, opened his mouth in a large, gap-toothed grin. “I always am, aren’t I?”


	187. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you do a 3 sentence request where Damian 'accidentally' calls Dick dad during the 1 year that Bruce was gone and then when Bruce was back Dick accidentally calls Damian Son?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched who ‘accidentally’ said it and who didn’t. And this is technically two three sentencers. That’s weird.

It was the slip of the tongue. Borne from Damian’s lifelong dream, and the fear toxin coursing through his veins.

“F-father.” He gasped, clinging to the symbol on Dick’s chest as soon as he stumbled into the hallway, eyes wide and blood pouring. “D- _dad_ , I…!”

“It’s okay.” And Dick didn’t question it, Batman didn’t hesitate. Scooped the little bird up and rushed him to safety. “I’ve got you, kiddo. Don’t you worry.”

~~

Dick watched as Bruce pulled the cowl over his head, as he stared down at Robin - at his _new_ Robin, at _Damian_ \- and let out a small, private, almost _happy_ , smirk. “Ready, Robin?”

“Ready, Father.” Damian responded royally, back straight and chin raised. Bruce nodded and headed towards the car. Damian turned back, just once, towards the civilian still standing at the Bat-computer. “See you later, Grayson.”

And Dick couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help but force back those proud tears, swallow the joyous lump in his throat, as he raised his hand in a lazy wave. It was a whisper, as Damian hopped into the car with Batman - with the _real_ Batman. “See you later, son.”


	188. Six Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!” With Little Robin Jay and Dick"

Dick ripped the bottle from Jason’s hands, just as he raised the alcohol to his lips once more. 

“You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!” Dick shouted, but the pain in his words was palpable as he launched the bottle against the opposite wall, watched as it shattered.

“Well, when the Boss-man tells his buddy Clack that you’re _too weak_ to help on a case,” Jason’s grin was already loopy, and Dick noticed the three already empty holes in the six-pack by the fourteen-year-old’s feet. Dick’s heart sank at the mention of Bruce’s part, remembering all too well himself the days when Bruce was too callous, too thoughtless, even as he gathered Jason into his arms, half dragging him out of the alleyway. Jason slumped almost sadly against his side, letting loose a melancholy laugh, “What else is there to do?”


	189. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Stop screaming! Shh, calm down! You have to keep quiet!” - Jay and Damian please! Young Dami? Lots of angst"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young damian means young jason. vague scenario where Damian’s been with them since he was younger. Like, four or five. He’ll be six here. Jason’s like…fourteen or fifteen. Tim and Cass ain’t in the picture yet.

Jason dove into the closet just as he saw the shadow pass at the end of the hall. They didn’t have long, and if Damian didn’t stop shouting, they’d have even less.

“Stop screaming!” He hissed at the boy in his arms. Damian was sobbing, and rightly so. Whatever serum Bruce had been hit with on his solo patrol tonight was terrifying, had turned him into a murderous, bloodthirsty monster of a man. Dick had barely gotten a chance to warn them before he was taken out and Alfred…well, Jason didn’t want to think about it. He pulled Damian to his chest, slammed his hand across his younger brother’s mouth, rocking him in what he hopes was a comforting manner. “Shh, calm down! You have to keep quiet! Damian, please!” He leaned his cheek against the little boy’s sweaty temple, pleading silently with the contact, even as he heard the crunch of the floorboards beyond the door. “Please, baby boy. We can’t help Daddy if you keep screaming. We can’t help Dickie if Daddy finds us now.”

Damian dropped into a whimper almost instantly, nails digging fearfully into Jason’s thighs. And he felt the child in his arms immediately hold his breath as the footsteps neared them. As the shadow fell across them through the cracks in the door.


	190. Trust - Unforgiven Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""I knew not to trust you!" Tim to Damian in the unforgiven au when Tim comes back to his apartment to find Dick there trying to talk to Damian and Damian is just standing there listening to him. Tim does trust him though.. He just feels betrayed even though Damian really hasn't forgiven them. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Unforgiven series....technically

It wasn’t a surprise. Tim knew it was only a matter of time. 

He’d been the boy’s Batman, after all, and that was an impossible bond to break. An impossible love to spoil, even after the harshest of betrayals.

“I knew not to trust you.” Tim hissed, though everyone in the room knew there was no real malice behind the barb, not as he herded Damian up, began pushing him protectively back towards the bedrooms. Dick began to stand from the couch, tongue already against his teeth in preparation to speak. Tim shook his head, though, kept pushing Damian as far away from their eldest brother as possible, even as he stared coldly over his shoulder. “And if _you’re_ not out by the time I come back? I’m calling the cops.”


	191. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian is rescued by his family from a ritual with his soul intact and his grandfather dead. It isn't until later that Damian discovers he didn't come home alone. Ras succeeded in using Damian as a vessel, he just decided to co-habitate. "How could you do this to me?!"/" No, no, I'm not alright, I'm definitely not alright.""

He could see it, in the mirror. The not-so-subtle difference. One blue eye and one green. 

And deep down, he could feel Ra’s - feel his grandfather, his relative - _laughing_ at him. 

Without thinking, he punched the mirror, staring at the shattered reflection. “How, Grandfather.” His voice was cold, emotionless, even as the dark blood rolled into the white sink. “How could you do this to me.”

(He felt Ra’s just laugh harder.)


	192. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "write about baby Damian! If you need more specifics, how about his first night at the manor - maybe from the hospital or from Talia - and Bruce is absolutely freaking out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mumble scenario where Bruce and Talia are together, not necessarily married. Pre-Jason, so Dick’s gonna be like…13? I dunno. When I say first cry I mean, first cry since they got back from the hospital.

The doctor had joked about it. _Get your sleep while you can, you won’t get any for the next eighteen years._

But Bruce couldn’t. Was lying awake in their bed, listening as Talia got the rest she _deserved_ , when he heard it. The first cry of his _newborn son_. 

He was up and into the hallway before Damian could stop to take a new breath, could already feel the panic bubbling in his soul, escaping in small pieces with every heartbeat. _Was the nursery too far away? What if it was something else? What if he was choking? What if someone was_ taking _him? What if…what if…oh god, he has an_ infant son _, what if he wasn’t_ ready _? What if-_

He heard a hiccup as he turned into the nursery, a gurgle as he blinked and took in the scene. Dick was already there, already had the infant in his arms, was rocking him gently against his shoulder.

(Dick’s room was in another wing of the house, how did he get here already? Unless…)

“It’s okay, B.” Dick hummed. Damian made a noise, began mouthing at the cloth on Dick’s shoulder - apparently, the boy had paid attention to Alfred’s lessons with Talia - as Dick smoothed back the wild wisp of hair on the baby’s head. Bruce felt his heart slow, the breath he didn’t know he was holding exhale as Dick turned towards him, planted a kiss on the infant’s temple and patted at his back. “It’s all going to be okay.”

And in this moment, with his two boys right here, with Damian’s tears stopped by the gentle embrace of his big brother, Bruce smiled - because for the first time in nine months, he could believe that.


	193. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I HAVE A FIc REQUEST!! Soo Bruce has no memories right? And the boys don't know except let's say Dami, so what if one night Dami is sitting in the cave, reminiscing and DICK SWOOPS IN TO GIVE BROOSE AN UPDATE and Dami is sitting there and NOW HE KNOWS DICK KS ALIVE AND FLUFF AND SO MANY TEARS ENSUE A"

“Alright, _Mr. Malone_.” Dick near laughed as he hopped flashily down the cave formations. He flipped easily to the ground, brushing off his pants as he stepped towards the shadow in the computer chair. “I know you love your radio silence but I have some evidence here that I really think you sho-”

His voice dropped immediately when the chair turned, and he registered that it wasn’t, in fact, Bruce sitting at the computer banks. That the occupant was much smaller. Had darker skin, chubbier cheeks, brighter eyes. 

That it was his little brother. His _dead_ little brother.

And Damian seemed just as surprised, staring wide-eyed at his dead elder brother, too.

“Gray-”

But nothing else was said, Dick didn’t _allow_ anything else to be said, as he near sprinted across the cave, grabbed Damian’s arm and dragged him into his own embrace. Collapsed to his knees, and held the child tighter than he’d ever held anything - any _one_ \- in his life.

“Welcome home,” He sobbed, burying his face in Damian’s neck as Damian clung to his throat right back. “Welcome _home_ , Damian.”


	194. Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Are you crying?” Dami + Tim? Gen pretty plz, if you're still doing it, of course :D"

Tim found him in his room, with half of the fixtures still covered in sheets, from his time dead. From when none of them could bear to even open this door.

He was just standing there, staring up at the trophies he’d taken from his brothers all those months ago, face pinched and skin paled. Tim took a step into the room. Then another, and another, then: “Are you _crying?_ ”

“I just…” Damian sniffed and Tim didn’t think. He rushed forward, taking the child in his arms - the child who was newly undead, and they were all still trying to _cope_. Damian surprisingly allowed it, leaning into Tim’s chest as he took the escrima stick from the mantle, cradled it tenderly in his hands as he whispered sadly. “I’m just so happy to be home.”


	195. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""You have to tell me who did this to you!" - Bruce and Jason, gen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is baby jay, and while the gas was a hallucinogen, it was actually Clayface who gave Jason the drug, acting as Batman.

“Robin! _Robin!_ … _Jason!_ ” He grabbed the boy’s shoulders, spun him around. “You have to tell me who did this to you!”

Because their enemies were suddenly all working together. Because it was Crane’s fear gas, but someone else had stolen it, altered it, unleashed it against an unknowing city.

Jason’s eyes were wild behind the torn mask, and Bruce suddenly remembered Alfred’s warning - the gas included a hallucinogen, and there was no telling what evils Jason was seeing now. 

But the boy whimpered, and even went so far as to try and pull himself away as he whispered a hoarse: “ _You_ did.”


	196. Break Down - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” Dick and Damina (gen) for the mini Damian Grayson AU?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Damian moves to Dick’s apartment, and after a couple days of Damian’s more or less silence and building tension.
> 
> When Damian says ‘you’ it can be construed as either his real father or his bond/friendship with Dick. Either or, probably both.

“Damian-” Dick ducked, barely missing the vase getting thrown at his head. “Damian, _please_ , listen to me-”

 _“Why didn’t you tell me about this?!_ ” Damian screeched, and Dick heard the betrayal in his voice. “We were partners for a year, and I _lov_ -” Damian’s voice hitched, cracked, and he paused, changed his thought. “Why didn’t you tell me yourself? Why did you just… _wait_ for me to find out? What if I never _did?!_ ”

“Then you would have been safer!” Dick shouted back. Damian froze, heavy book held overhead, and Dick took his chance. Stomped across the room, and dropped to his knees, grabbing Damian’s shoulders. “You would have been safe, and cared for and _loved_ , and…given _everything_ your little heart desired.” Dick exhaled, shifted his hand down to Damian’s chest. “Everything I could _never_ give you.”

“And that’s the thing, Grayson. _Father_. I never wanted _anything_.” Dick glanced back up, at the sound of the book smashing to the ground. Tears were already streaming down Damian’s face, and he suddenly just looked _so small_. “I just wanted _you_.”


	197. Fish - Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay, I found this picture a while back on deviant art. It's titled Dd23 by arangyee, and it pictures a sad Damian sitting with his back to a large, cylindrical water tank, and inside the tank is a Merman version of Dick watching him. And I have always wanted to know the story behind it. The artist hasn't said. So I beg of you, a 3 sentence story of your best guess. Or at least a fic recommendation that seems similar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like mermarid aus, so I don’t plan to continue this. Scenario where Bruce captured a mermaid and is kind of a dick about it. Can be considered a platonic or (budding) romantic Dick and Damian scenario, so for that, I’ll say Damian is 16-18. I'm going with platonic though.

_Don’t get attached_ , Father had said. _Don’t talk to it_ , Bruce had demanded. _Don’t get near it_ , Batman had ordered.

But Damian had a rebellious streak. And frowned upon the mistreatment of animals.

He sat with his back against the tank, knives at the ready in his hoody pocket. He would not let his father hurt this creature. Hurt this…man.

Hurt his _friend_.

(Because he was the only one who would speak to Damian, the only one who gave him the time of day in this fucked up city. The only one who comforted him when he cried. The only one who cared about him, at _all_.)

He kept his back turned to the merman - because despite his constant defiance, he knew there were limits, knew his father had a poison at the ready, to administer to the ocean-dweller, should he break the order of speaking to it, to _him_ \- but sensed him behind him, right on the edge of the glass. The merman - Richard, _Dick_ \- had heard the orders too, knew the risk to both himself and Damian, and kept silent as well. Silent, save for the light knuckle taps against the thick glass encasing him.

Morose Code.

 _Thank you_ , Dick was saying, over and over, and Damian couldn’t help but grin. Close his eyes and bow his head. _Thank you for protecting me._


	198. Possession - GTWK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A short prompt for your ghost AU. Aris has discovered and made a bad habit of possessing Damian to talk to his family, for varying reasons, sometimes a warning other times just to say hi. Damian never remembers what happens so it's up to Bruce to explain to him why it's wrong and ultimately promise to help him find a better way to talk to everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days/weeks after Epilogue. It takes place in the middle of the night, and Aris goes back to the bird body after this. In the morning, Damian wakes up snugglin’ with his papa and wondering how he got there.

Bruce awoke to a small silhouette in his doorway. Damian, of course. The boy had been much more open in his affections since his resurrection. But as Bruce sat up, he realized quickly, _very_ quickly -

This wasn’t Damian at all.

No, the steps were too small, the shoulders too hunched, the tearful eyes too…brown?

Bruce gasped, because he knew. Instantly. This was his son, his _other_ son. The one he never got to protect, the one he never got to save. The one he never got to _hold_.

“F-Father.” Aris - with Damian’s mouth, with Damian’s voice, and Bruce wonder if Damian knew at all - whimpered. Bruce didn’t hesitate in opening his arms wide, just as Aris didn’t hesitate in running forward into them. “I’m sorry! Brother said I shouldn’t, I don’t _have_ to, but-but-but…I’m so _sorry_  Father, I-”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Bruce whispered, running his hand over Damian’s - over _Aris’s_ \- hair. He knew what the apologies were for. For fighting him, for killing Damian, for not understanding, for _existing_ \- for everything that was _never_ his _fault_. He squeezed the child tighter, vowing to never let him go, never let anyone touch him, anyone _use_ him, ever again. “I have you, son.” A kiss at his forehead and a wipe at the tears as he threw the blankets over both of them, held the back of the boy’s head. “You’re safe now, Aris.”


	199. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can i request a prompt (if your still taking them) like right after Damian being revived, Batfam catches him looking at a painting of his Grandparents and saying that it was nice meeting them?"

Tim wasn’t expecting Damian to say anything. He was just passing through, going from his bedroom to Bruce’s study, and both Damian and his dog seemed enrapt in something on the wall. It wasn’t a moment, or a scene. Just an action, that would have no consequences.

“They were nice.” Damian hummed, just loud enough that Tim knew the comment was directed at him. He paused, stared first at the back of Damian’s head, then upwards - at the large Wayne family portrait that had adorned the wall long before Tim ever set foot in the house. “My grandparents. I met them.” Hesitation, a frown. “When I was…well. You know.”

“Yeah.” Was the only thing Tim could say. The emotions from the event, from Damian’s death and ensuing resurrection were still too raw, for both of them, to even mention out loud. “Bruce always said his parents were the greatest people to ever exist.”

Damian nodded, and silence melted between them - but only for a moment. Suddenly, he clicked his tongue, turned on his heel and began walking away as he said, as if in afterthought, “They also think you work too hard, and as their grandson, that is incredibly  _unacceptable_.”

Tim watched him go, then grinned, glancing back up at the portrait fondly, to the grandparents he never got to meet, with a one-shouldered shrug. “Sorry, guys.”


	200. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was wondering if I could ask about for a number drabble of Damian and Dick for 12. Insanity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Insanity

Bruce, for once in his life, just…didn’t know what to do. He stepped forward, reached his hands out. But Dick just jerked away, Damian’s arm swinging lifelessly out of his tight grasp. “Dick…”

“Shhh!” Dick - still shaking, still injured - hissed. He shifted his hold, cradled Damian’s already-pale, already-cold, still-bloody-and-bruise face against his neck. Rocked him back and forth like he was an infant, and Bruce’s heart broke further. Dick was clinging to his denial, _would_ cling to it for as long as he could, as long as no one _took_ that child’s body from his arms. “Don’t _wake_ him, B. He’s _tired_.”

Bruce choked back his own impending sob - if only he could.


	201. Just So You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request Bruce and Dick for either 2 or 48?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s like, 9.
> 
> 2\. Love/48. Childhood

The night had been long and hard, and Bruce was still wondering how they both made it home in one piece. Made it home _alive_ at all.

What was he doing, bringing a child into this mess. Dick should be out doing sports, making friends. Right now, he should be _sleeping_ , not running around rooftops in bright colors, jumping in the way of _bullets_.

But it was as if he was given a cue. Bruce watched as Dick suddenly hopped off the cave’s gurney, pattered across the cave - being careful of his sprained ankle, and the brace around his knee - and climbed up into his lap. As he glanced up through his greasy, dirty hair with curious blue eyes. 

“You know I love you, right, B?” A pause as he looked away, settled and leaned back against Bruce’s chest. “No matter what.”

Bruce smiled, tugged his discarded cape from the arm of the chair and tossed it over the both of them as Dick closed his eyes, and turned back to the computer.

No, he didn’t know. But he was glad he did now.


	202. All I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can you write #2, 35, or 92 with platonic dick and damian pls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague scenario of when Dick died for those point five seconds, he met an angel/demon/holy afterlife being, and tried to make a deal.
> 
> 35\. Hold My Hand/92. All That I Have

“Everything. _Anything_. All That I have, I’ll give up. I’ll give it to you.” Dick tried, despite the other being looking less than impressed. “If you please, _please_ , just let me see him again. Hold him again. If you give him back to me.”

“You don’t have an awful lot, but…your _heart_ , it…it is a thing of wonder. I _want_ it, when you’re finished with it. May I have it, if I agree?” A tongue flicked out from the angel’s lips, forked, and exposed some sharp teeth. Dick didn’t care, though. Nodded vigorously. “Very well then. It’s a deal. You may have your brother back, and you both may return to the living.”

The angel suddenly stepped to the side, and Damian was standing there. White robes, dark skin, blue eyes, confused stare. Dick had no qualms, he knew Damian hadn’t been standing there the whole time, knew he was just spirited there. When his eyes landed on Dick, they widened, filled with tears almost instantly.

“I can’t return you together, though.” The angel said suddenly. Damian didn’t react to the sound, and Dick wondered if he could hear the deal being made. “I can return you at the same _time_ , but not the same _place_. You will have to find each other again yourselves. If one of you die once more before that, though. It will not be my problem, and I won’t fix it.”

“Yeah, sure. Makes sense.” Dick wouldn’t take his eyes off his brother, even stepped towards him, just a little. “Do we have a deal? You need a blood oath or anything?”

“No. Verbal agreement is fine. Besides, I’ll have your heart soon enough.” The angel waved their arm, and Damian jerked, staring up at them as if only just seeing them. “Go on, little one. It’s your time.” The angel smiled with an attempt at warmth, but the sharp teeth ruined it. “I told you someone would come for you, didn’t I?”

The angel didn’t wait for a response, disappearing into a puff of smoke. Damian blinked, turned to watch as Dick approached.

“Well. Come on then, Grayson.” Damian held out his hand, and Dick grasped it without hesitation, without any plan of ever letting go. “…Let’s go home.”


	203. Tires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce and Robin Jason #35? (:"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35\. Hold My Hand

Jason blinked, staring at the gloved fingers in front of him. 

“If you come with me,” The Batman had said. “I’ll keep you safe.”

And it was the first time. The first time Jason was ever given a real _choice_. That he wasn’t forced into something, or demanded, or _had_ to. This weirdo in the mask was going to let him decide, not decide _for_ him. And he loved the streets. Loved his street friends, and the knowledge living on the streets gave him. He loved the danger, and that he could do whatever he wanted. He could die any day, any second, and he was fine with that. But today. _Today_ -

He took the hand, let that black glove engulf his comparatively tiny fingers, and smiled. “Okay.”

-Today, he was picking safety. Today, he was picking himself.


	204. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I ask for 79. Starvation with Jason and Damian please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 79\. Starvation

With Dick dead, Jason knew there was no hope. Knew the kid was royally and completely  _fucked_. 

Because Bruce would try, they would _all_ try. But they were all poor substitutes, and with their own emotional traumas, had no hope of sating that appetite. That _need_.

Jason knew from experience, what being love-starved was. But with Dick being the first, and maybe the only, to show that particular emotion to Damian, the child was going to be starving - for love, for attention, for happiness - for the rest of his life.


	205. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason + Tim + Light, please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Light

Jason sucked on the cigarette, entertaining the wonder of if the cancer sticks or Gotham’s idiotic criminals would kill him first as he stared across the city. Across the time-worn buildings and life-dirtied streets. Gotham was beautiful, in her own way, if you had the right eyes.

And just like that, in a literal second, in a literal blink, Jason was blinded, by the rising sun finally peeking over the horizon, beaming through the skyscrapers to smack him right in the face. He exhaled the smoke, liking the color of foggy orange as it rose into the atmosphere, and smiled, clicked the heels of his boots against the stone ledge his legs were swung over.

“Hey, Red. Look.” He grunted, reaching down to ruffle Tim’s hair. Tim, who was flopped across the ledge on his back, cape dropping off the side and into the alleyway, with one leg bent, and the other planted firmly on the roof. Tim blinked his eyes open, rolled his head to stare into the sunrise. “It appears we’ve lived to see another day.”


	206. Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "44, Jason and Tim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44\. Two Roads

“I had this choice once.” Jason hummed, stepping up behind him. Tim barely glanced back, barely looked away from the photos of loved ones he’d lost. The proof of the pain of this job. No more. He wouldn’t let this happen, ever again. No more pain, no more loss. Not for  _anyone_. “When I lost everything. It was hard, but in retrospect, I still think I made the right choice.”

Tim scrunched his fingers, crinkled the picture of his father, bent the photo of Kon. 

“You can stay here, with Bruce. Keep banging your head against the figurative wall. Or…you can come with me. I’ll teach you the tools of the trade. Kory, Roy and I will take care of you. Help you take out who you want to take out.” Jason stepped forward again, pushed all the pictures aside until only the one of Steph and Damian remained. “What do you say, Replacement?”

Tim hesitated only a second, then stood straight and spun away. Posture tense and fists balled. “…I’ll go pack my bag.”


	207. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Autumn/Fall prompt: (gen) Dick forcing Dami to go on a walk with him to enjoy the changing leaves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while bruce is 'dead'

Damian sighed, long-suffering and annoyed. “This is stupid.”

“Well, if you would have just agreed to _walk_ , then this wouldn’t have _happened_.” Dick laughed, readjusting his hold on Damian, who was flopped over his back like a leech. Damian tightened his grip on Dick’s neck, dropped his chin to Dick’s shoulder. “But I’m not going to let you miss a Gotham fall, not for anything.”

“What’s so special about it?” Damian asked as Dick looked both ways across the street, trotted quickly over the crosswalk. The park loomed like a storm, dark and hazy, at the end of their journey.

“It’s beautiful.” And Damian could hear the grin in his mentor’s voice, as they crossed the threshold into the line of trees. And it really was like being transported into another world. The sounds of the city disappeared behind them instantly. It was quiet, and calm here. No signs of skyscrapers, just the shifting sunbeams, peeking through the leaves. And the leaves themselves were like paints. Bright splashes of bloody reds, and happy orange, with the occasional fireball of gold among them. 

It was gorgeous.

And…Dick had wanted to share it. With _him_. Even after…after _everything_.

Dick glanced at him, as they walked further into the park - a park that seemed empty, a park that seemed like it was all _theirs_ \- and grinned. “See?”

Damian didn’t answer, too stuck in his awe to quip.


	208. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here's a fall prompt: now that recently-adopted Jason is out of the concrete jungle, Bruce takes him on a mini road trip outside of Gotham to go see the fall colors"

“It’s nice to get away,” Bruce said, leaning his arm out the open window of the car. Jason just stared up at him, the wind tousling both of their hair. “I love Gotham, but. I love the countryside, too. Especially in Autumn.”

Jason glanced out the front windshield, at the trees blurring colorfully by. “The trees downtown don’t do this.” He hummed. “They barely ever even get leaves, so I guess they _can’t_ do this.”

“From the smog and pollution, most likely.” Bruce responded, pulling into the long driveway of what looked like a barn. A family friend, Bruce had said, when they’d started this little excursion, and Jason could see an old woman standing on the porch of the farmhouse, steaming mugs at the ready. “R&D is working on it.”

Bruce put the car in park and they both got out. Jason waved sheepishly to the woman, even as her dog came bounding out to meet them. Bruce joined him on his side of the car, hand on his back as they started up the walkway. “So, after hot cider - and Natalie makes a _mean_ hot cider - what do you want to do?”

“A walk maybe? You said there were some killer hiking trails around here. I want to see the trees. Maybe some deer, I don’t know.” Jason said as they walked. Suddenly, he spotted a pile of leaves, coming up on their left and grinned. Without warning, he twisted in Bruce’s hold, pushing his mentor - his father, he has a _father_ now - into the pile. Bruce disappeared completely and Jason cackled, running up the path, dog quick on his heels. “But I do know that the last one to the cider is a rotten egg, old man!”


	209. Safe - AK 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 sentence scene where Arkham Knight Jason stumbles upon Damian the exact moment he is launched into his world? Bonus if Damian is a little disoriented, but still figures out that it's Jason under the mask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would take place when Jason kidnaps Barbara in the game. I live for Jason having soft spots for children.

It must have been because he was distracted, he thought, what with Barbara shouting and beating against his shoulders, and Batman fast on their trail. He didn’t have time to think, could only run, only focus on their destination.

But when the child stumbled out of the building, knees shaky, head _bleeding_ \- and…was that a ripped Robin uniform? - Jason froze. Could only blink behind his own mask.

This kid looked… _way_ too familiar. 

The boy just stared up at him, and Jason was about to ask what had happened to him - why the _hell_ he was still in the city, because Gotham had been evacuated _hours_ ago and he wasn’t supposed to _be here_ , it wasn’t _safe_ \- when they child’s eyes widened.

“…Todd?”

…It was because he was distracted. Because the child was _bleeding_ and Batman was  _coming_. But Jason threw all caution to the wind, then. Tightened his grip on Barbara’s hips and ran at the child, scooping him up into his arms, and running towards the safety of his hideout. 


	210. Family - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " If you are, can you do a prompt of the Damian Grayson Au? Where the rest of the Batfam either knew or is finding out that Damian was actually Bruce's son?"

“So?” Dick exhaled, after his whirlwind explanation. Damian sat silently behind him, curled up in the recliner, hood up and knees curled to his chest, cat wrapped around his shoulders. He seemed to be watching for his siblings’ - or were they uncles and aunts now? - reaction, too. “Come on, you guys have to say something.”

Jason just shook his head, pursed his lips. “With as fucked up as this family is? I can’t exactly say I’m _surprised_ , Dickiebird.”

“You _lied_.” Tim said shortly, and there was a bitterness in his tone. He sounded like Damian had, when he’d confronted Bruce and Dick about his lineage, and Dick almost laughed. “To _me_. _Me_ , Dick. For _years_.” He glanced at Damian, shook his head. “How could you-”

“I knew.” Cassandra said quietly. All the boys, even Damian and his cat, turned and looked at her. “What? I did.”

Damian snorted, asked dryly.  _“How?”_

“Your…smiles.” She said, grinning fondly herself. Damian glanced up when Dick turned to look at him, his face soft and warm, and Damian felt his own cheeks heating up in a blush - because he rarely smiled. Rarely let anyone _see_ his smile, his _real_ smile. And to be compared to Grayson’s, compared to the one that was bright, and warm and loving…it was an honor, and one Damian felt he didn’t deserve. “Your smiles are the same.” Cass continued, suddenly locking eyes with Damian as she whispered. “And they are _beautiful_.”


	211. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi, if you're open to prompts: jason finds a new family in roy and kori, the batfam watch the surveillance footage from the cave and are jealous, can be gen or jay x roy x kori, choose what you prefer?"

“Face it, B.” Dick whispered, turning away from the computer screen. Bruce didn’t, though. Bruce barely blinked, watching every movement on the footage, looking at every detail, trying to piece together where the trio was. “He’s better off.”

“He’s not.” Bruce growled, frowning as Kory lifted Jason up by his jacket, floated a few feet into the air and then dropped him - right into Roy’s waiting arms. “They’re not _safe_.”

“We weren’t there when he needed us, Bruce. We let him _die_ , we let some madman _take_ him - and Roy and Kory would rather kill a thousand people each than let anyone _touch_ him.” Dick countered, turning back just in time to see Roy swoop in, kiss Jason’s cheek. To see Kory dive back down, and kiss his temple, while holding both men tightly in her arms. Dick smiled, but it was grim, tainted by his own jealousy. “So really? You really think _they’re_ the ones who aren’t safe?”


	212. Questions - Justice Lords AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just read your shorts of the Justice Lords AU in Gotham Tales. And I have so much love for it. Can I persuade you to write about what's happening during Jason's Interrogation with Tim and Damian? Maybe what Bruce has to say about discovering his other universe family?"

Tim sat on the edge of the gurney, facing Damian, with the younger’s hand in his own. He rubbed gently at the back of Damian’s hand, eyeing the medical equipment he was now hooked up to. 

He could sense their guard - Dick Grayson, apparently - behind him, but didn’t dare look, almost afraid that if he did, he’d be dragged off like Jason had been.

“He’s safe here.” Dick suddenly called, bored, and Tim was ashamed to say he flinched. “You don’t need to be scared.”

“Don’t _need_ to be, sure. Maybe I _want_ to be,” Tim drawled quietly, mostly to himself. If Dick heard him, he never got the chance to find out, as Damian suddenly stirred, letting out a painful moan, fingers twitching in Tim’s grasp. “Hey - it’s okay, Damian, it’s just me. I’m with you, you’re fine.”

Damian’s closed eyes squeezed tighter, before opening just slightly. Tim shifted, moving closer, looming over his brother, any attempts to block his view from their captor in the doorway. “Drake? Where…where are we? What happened? …Where’s Todd?”

Tim finally glanced at Dick behind him, dropped his gaze to the knives on his hips. He turned back to Damian, clasped his cool fingers between both of his hands and grinned sourly. “You don’t need to know that right now.”


	213. Vacation - Animal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So this is the animal au: Bruce and his son Damian were taking a vacation to their country cottage with their dog Dick(a Scotch Collie maybe?). However when they got to the house they found an unexpected guest in the barn who steals their chicken-- a little red fox Jason. And tim maybe a cat occasionally gets into Bruce's car and rides with them when nobody even knows. How about this?;P"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming this is a not-hero AU? Clark and Diana are neighbors at the country cottage! And them and Bruce are besties. Damian is still about ten, and still loves/hoards animals, as is apparent below. (He was hiding Jason in his bedroom.)

“…so of course the stock holders are worried, but.” Bruce shrugged, sipped at his tea. “What do they know, right?”

“They know it’s their money, and according to the tabloids, you don’t know how to handle your funds.” Diana smirked, as Clark just outright laughed. “Perhaps it’s time for an image ch-”

“Father!” A small voice suddenly echoed through the foyer, followed quickly by the slam of the front door, and Dick’s loud barking. Damian appeared in the entryway a few seconds later, Timothy curled tightly in his arms. “Father, have you seen Jason?!”

“Jason? Who’s Jason?” Bruce asked quickly, glancing at his two friends. Both Diana and Clark shrugged, but before either could voice their unknowns, Bruce’s eyes widened, lips parted in realization. “You mean that fox from the other day? You told me it ran off back into the woods!”

There was suddenly a clatter in the kitchen, and Dick howled, bounding off in the sound’s direction. Panic crossed Damian’s features as he backed out of the room, diving towards the kitchen. “Um…never mind, Father. Back to your visit. Nice seeing you, Mr. Kent! Ms. Prince!”

“What did I say about naming the wild animals out here!” Bruce called after him, slamming his tea down and chasing after his son. Diana and Clark could already hear the sounds of the fox in the kitchen, heard the moment Dick found him. They couldn’t help but smile - it was a typical Wayne family visit. “I said no more pets and I _meant_ it, Damian!”


	214. Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cass and Tim knit scarves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re just going for a walk around the manor grounds.

Tim pursed his lips, turning towards the cool breeze drifting in through the window. “I’ve never even seen you wear a scarf. Not outside of mask-work.”

Cassandra didn’t look away from the closet, or the three scarves she was comparing in her hands. Said simply, “I like scarves.”

“We don’t need them, either. It’s not _that_ cold.” He glanced out at the trees, at the leaves snapping from their branches, floating on the wind. “A sweater will probably be enough. We have to be back before dusk anyway, Alfred said so.”

He looked back at her when he heard the squeak of the floorboard under her weight, but didn’t get a chance to see her. Not when he felt something lasso around his neck. She was grinning when she finished wrapping the orange, knitted monstrosity around his throat, pulling it tight before dragging him to his feet. She turned towards the door, her own subtle red scarf swaying with her movement, as she repeated playfully, “I _like scarves_.”


	215. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please? Jason the Ghost is Damian's imaginary best friend, but he can only be seen by others on Halloween."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine, of course, has nothing to do with that, haha. This prompt just made me think of it. Scenario where Damian’s lived with Bruce all his life. Damian’s about seven or eight here. They’re going trick or treating or to a Wayne Halloween party, I dunno.

“Damian?” Bruce peeked into the bedroom. The child was sitting on the floor in full cowboy costume, playing with his cat - the one he insisted would be coming with them tonight. Bruce smiled, noticing the cat’s harness had already been put on, with an older sibling’s help, no doubt. Damian glanced up. “You ready to go?”

“Mhm.” Damian hummed, fixing his hat before grabbing the cat and stumbling to his feet. “Oh! Father, by the way. Can Jason come with us?”

“Jason?” Bruce blinked. The imaginary friend with the ironically painful and completely incidental name. “Sure. If, uh…if he wants to.”

“Great! He’s in the bathroom, puttin’ on his costume.” Damian turned his head, shouted, as he hooked he leash onto Alfred’s back. “Jay! He said okay!”

And just to go along with the charade, Bruce looked towards the bathroom, too. But the second he did, he gasped, felt his heart tighten, tighten enough to burst itself from the inside. 

It wasn’t ironically painful. It wasn’t completely incidental. Damian was just telling the _truth_.

Because there was, indeed, a boy standing there. But not just any boy. Jason Todd, the son he’d lost. The son taken from him those years ago, by the madman with the crowbar. He looked at Bruce, his eyes hollow and tired, and lips parted. Speaking, apparently, to Damian, who was nodding. Bruce couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter - he was too distracted by the blood still on the boy’s face. The flaps of skin hanging from his neck and exposed collarbone - and he was still in the Robin uniform, still in the torn costume he’d died in.

“Cool makeup.” Damian quipped, trotting over to Bruce. Jason, amazingly, followed, focus back on the little boy who called him his best friend. He stopped right behind the smaller boy, looked at Bruce once more, but this time with a smile and a wink. “Jason’s going as a zombie, Father. Can you tell?”

Bruce just gulped, and could only watch as his two boys ran jovially down the hall.


	216. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Babs flannel blanket hugs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce is dead

“I missed this.” Dick whispered, situating the blanket over both of their laps. “I missed  _you_.”

Barbara sipped at the cider as she wrapped her arm around Dick’s, watched Damian chase Stephanie across the yard with one of the knives they were using for pumpkin carving, and smiled, leaning her head on Dick’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” She hummed with a laugh, proud of her own protege as she used her surroundings to her advantage - found the pumpkin gunk and threw it in Damian’s face. Dick just sighed, and leaned back against her. “Me too.”


	217. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prompt please!!! AU where Wayne Manor is haunted. If ghost!Bruce finds someone he likes he traps them forever. What's fall without horror?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as platonic or romantic between Damian and Colin, whatever.
> 
> We’ll say Bruce was still Batman, still adopted everyone, but when he died, he stayed dead. Damian came to Gotham after, and Dick still took him in. The manor was abandoned and Dick and Damian lived downtown somewhere. Tim went ‘missing’ first, then Cass and Steph, then Jason, then Dick went after them. Colin and Damian are still pretty young. Between 10-13.

Colin gulped, stepping slowly up the steps of the old house, glancing up at the dark windows. The harsh storm winds made it an eerie scene, and if it were any other day, any other reason, Colin would have already turned around. Already head back towards the city.

But Damian had been missing for over a week. Because Damian had come out here in search of his siblings, in search of his brothers and sisters, and never came back.

He didn’t knock, just turned the knob of the door he knew was open. The wind pushed the door open, slamming it against the opposite wall. The bang echoed through the foyer, and Colin inhaled deeply. 

_You can’t turn back. Damian wouldn’t, if it were you._

“Hello?” He called hesitantly, stepping forward. The wind continued to push from behind him, creating howls and moans along the hallways. His slow footsteps rang through the corridors, as he took in every inch of the home. “Damian? …Mr. Grayson?”

He didn’t have to go far, though. When he glanced into the large sitting room, he saw bodies. _People_ , not bodies, because they weren’t _dead_. Though - they could have been. Three bodies, one large in the middle, two smaller on either side. All asleep. All pale and looking sickly. 

Dick Grayson, and his brothers, Tim and Damian.

“Damian…?” Colin hissed. Damian stirred, eyes blinking open. They landed on Colin, and jerked wider. “Damian!”

“Colin!” Damian shoved forward, threw Dick’s arm away from his shoulder. “Get out. Get out now!” He shouted. “You shouldn’t be here! You need to get out. You need to leave before he-”

“A nnnnnew onnnnnne?” A voice drawled. Damian froze, in the middle of the room, and Colin glanced around. He heard footsteps, quick ones, and turned to see another man, and two women.

“Don’t!” The man - Colin thought his name was Jason - shouted, holding a gun up, and aiming it just beyond Colin’s head. “Don’t you _dare_ , old man!”

“I tttttthink. I think I lllllike you.” The voice slurred. Colin spun around, back towards the front door he’d left open. Without thinking, he lurched forward, grabbed Damian’s wrist, and ran for it. But before they could take even three steps, the door was slammed shut, and a man stood in front of it. A big man. Muscular and translucent. Eyes hollow and manic, grin devilish and evil. “I think I like you… _a lot_.”

Jason just swore behind them.


	218. Apples - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have an autumn prompt for you if you're up for it :) in your Damian Grayson AU, after Damian finds out Dick is his dad, Dick takes him to pick apples at an orchard and bond"

They’d been silent thus far. Since they left the apartment, the whole car ride, and even the entire walk through the orchard. And Dick was just having…trouble.

How was he supposed to bring this up? Two weeks into school and Damian had already been suspended. Apparently for a fight. But neither Damian nor his victims - because yeah, it was _plural_ \- would say _why_.

In the end, though, he knew the best method was the direct one. 

He reached up into the tree, pulled at the apple on the lowest branch. “Look, about the-”

“I had no choice.” Damian blurted out, from higher on the ladder. The tree shook as he angrily yanked the fruit off. “It was for _defense_.”

“Defense?” Dick frowned. The teacher had said Damian started it, but if was for defense then… “Damian, did someone _attack_ you?”

Damian paused, looked away. Pursed his lips and shook his head. “They attacked _you_. Called you a _charity case_ , a…a racial _slur_. _Mocked_ you for being a…a _single father_.” He sighed, crossed his arms, glanced down the row of trees, at the autumn landscape, and mountains around them. “It was unacceptable and…and I wasn’t going to _stand_ for it. Just as…” Dick peeked upwards, just caught the flush on Damian’s cheeks. “Just as I never _have_.”

Dick blinked up at him, then grinned. As large and wide as he ever had. Damian wouldn’t look at him, just focused solely on reaching an apple deep within the tree, but he didn’t mind. Just reached out, patted Damian’s foot, gave a it a quick squeeze and whispered, “…Thanks, kiddo.”


	219. Sense - Werewolf!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for a prompt where Jason turns into a LITERAL possessive papa werewolf towards Damian (Thank you magic stuff) and keeps on calling the boy "pup" and would growls possessively towards Bruce and Dick like 'my pup assholes! MINE!' and would make Damian sleep with him, taking him home, banning Robin etc. which makes Dick go all 'HE'S MINE YOU MUTT!' Bruce would roll his eyes in amusement (not dad!Jasonau cause this will be way more fun!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say it happened in autumn, when the dark magics were a flowin’ and such.

“I just…” Bruce sighed, rubbed at his temple. “It doesn’t make _sense_.”

“I talked to Gar about it.” Dick whispered back grumpily, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Werewolves adopt the wolf nature. When it comes to the pups, they’re very protective. And you know how Jason always was with kids.”

“Yeah, _kids_.” Bruce shot back, tearing his eyes away from the scene before them - Damian asleep, with Jason the magical werewolf wrapped protectively around him - for just a fraction of a second. “But not _Damian_.”

“Apparently the wolf doesn’t _differentiate_.” Dick explained bitterly. “And you know how _Damian_ is with animals.”

Bruce sighed, trying once more to cross the threshold. He took a step forward, towards the sleeping child and sleeping wolf - who also had Titus and Alfred the cat curled up next to and on him, respectively - but was immediately growled at, immediately saw the glow of a wicked eye, the gleam of sharp, wild teeth.

“It’d be cute,” Bruce hummed thoughtfully, holding his hands up and taking a step back. “You know, if it wasn’t so _dangerous_.”

Because Jason could tear them apart, like this. Has _threatened_ _to_ , anytime anyone got near Damian.

(And, for some reason, Damian was going along with it. Was allowing the protection and isolation, without any sort of his normal griping. Seemed to be enjoying it, actually. The little brat.)

“ _Dangerous_ , sure.” Dick drawled as Bruce turned away, back towards the stairs. Dick turned too, but paused there, looking at his two brothers for just a moment more, before he hissed a sneered: “You can’t keep him away from _me_ forever, Jay.”

And even as he spun away, he knew he caught a glimpse of Jason’s wolfy, cocky grin, accepting that challenge.


	220. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tim and Cullen and shopping for fall sweaters please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you meant shippy or gen, so I’m just going to make it gen, just to be safe, but Cullen still has his crush.
> 
> They’re meeting Harper somewhere soon, and forgot jackets/coats, and it’s getting chilly. I don’t know, it’s FALL OKAY YOU KNOW IT IS.

“Do they have to match?” Tim asked, holding up the sleeves of two. Both wool, both… _incredibly_ obnoxious-looking. 

“Not necessarily.” Cullen laughed. “We’re just getting them to go the autumn festival tonight.” But then his face heated up, and he glanced away, towards a discount rack of sunglasses. “Unless…unless you _want_ them to match?”

Tim hummed, seemed to be thinking. Pulled down one of the less obnoxious designs - a plain red sweater, with a turtleneck. Cullen’s face heated up faster when his brain made the note that the color _matched Tim’s eyes_. But then he pulled down the most obnoxious - a skeleton and a black cat, both sparkly, both dancing. Suddenly, he grinned. Glanced over at Cullen. “It would annoy your sister if we did.”

“Well.” Cullen grinned, taking the dancing sweater from Tim, eyeing the sweater with the grinning jack-o-lantern on it next to Tim’s face. “She did just say ‘get yourself some sweaters and get your asses over here.’” And Cullen couldn’t hold back his laugh, as Tim dug in his pocket for his wallet. “And she didn’t exactly specify what _kind_.”


	221. Cape Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The first time Damian spends winter in Gotham it's ungodly cold. He can't handle it. He thought he was prepared, he climbed a mountain when he was 4! So Dick zips him into his his jacket while he's still wearing it. :) (Extra brownie points if they're in public)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their time as Batman and Robin.

Damian sniffed, and Dick felt him shift, rub at his own nose. “This is _stupid_.”

“Look on the bright side.” Dick hummed, tightening his embrace around Damian’s chest, pulling the black cape firmly around them both as he dropped his chin onto Damian’s frosty hair. “At least you’ve got actual _pants_.”

“That was _your_ choice, Grayson.” Damian hissed, breath rising in a cloud as he stared curiously across the city. “And it’s no one else’s fault that it was a _idiotic_ one.”

Dick laughed, bounced his heels off the ledge of the roof they were sitting on as he kicked his legs forward, in turn kicking Damian’s legs forward too. “If it makes you feel any better, your dad did this for me all the time. Let me hide in the heating pads he’d put in his cape.”

That seemed to make Damian pause. “…Really?”

Dick kept his grin, squeezed Damian once more. “Really.”

Damian said nothing else, but Dick took clear notice of the boy relaxing in the hug, leaning back against his chest.


	222. Demon Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "omg could you write a fic based on that answer to that phobias ask where Damian rescues little bugs? Like Alfred is about to smack a spider or something with newspaper and then Dami is just like nonono here let me help you outside, smol friend."

“I do love the springtime,” Alfred hummed to his feline counterpart, sitting on the  open windowsill. The cat stared curiously up at him as he moved towards the wall, slowly spinning the newspaper in his hand. The spider seemed to sense him, spinning in a circle, deciding which way to go. “But I must say, I _hate_ the insects it brings out.”

The cat meowed in seeming agreement, and Alfred raised the newspaper, aiming carefully-

_“Pennyworth!”_

-And pausing, in position. 

Damian rushed by him, sending a glare over his shoulder equivalent to the one his father gave criminals. He brushed the spider gingerly onto his hand, walking slowly over to the windowsill as he admired it, tenderly twisting his hand to let the creature move - and what a sight. Damian’s soft eyes, protective stance. Even the spider’s grateful calmness, flitting across Damian’s fingers, leaving gently butterfly kisses in its wake.  

The ‘demon child.’ That’s what they called him.

Alfred grinned, as Damian leaned out the window, placed the bug gently on the brick outside.

Well, surely, they were all _doomed_ now. 


	223. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian grew up in a desert and was raised by Talia. Could we get Dick realizing this means Damian has never played with leaf piles before and setting out to remedy it during his first Fall in Gotham. Bonus, if Dick takes advantage of just how big the manor grounds are by making a ginormous leaf pile and lying in wait under the pile for Damian to walk by so he can surprise hug/tackle him. Platonic, because Damian's is ten at the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly within the canon storyline, since Jason’s obviously not crazy/in prison but. Go with it, alright.

Tim glanced over at Dick incredulously. “He’s going to _kill_ you.”

Dick held his finger firm to his lips, barely breathing, out of fear of rustling the leaves surrounding them. They watched from their hiding spot, as Jason and Damian stepped onto the back porch, stared at the sea of leaf piles that covered the yard. Damian blinked once, twice. Then stared up at Jason. Jason, who knew this game well, just groaned, rolled his eyes and sighed, “Just humour him.”

Damian remained silent, but pattered after Jason as the elder stepped down, began to weave around the piles. And Tim could almost hear Dick’s grin as the other two approached, as Damian stared curiously and interestedly at each pile.

Because that’s why they were doing this. Because Damian had mentioned never experiencing a real North American autumn. Because Dick decided that just wouldn’t do, not for one of _his_ little brothers.

Tim just wanted to know why _he_ was dragged into it. 

But if Dick Grayson was anything, he was fearless, and didn’t even _think_ to hesitate when Damian finally walked by, launching out of the leaves and grabbing the child, dragging him back into the pile like some some sort of poisonous hug-snake. 

Damian shouted and yelled, even attempted to punch a few times, but none of it swayed their eldest, who laughed like it was going out of style, jumping to another pile and dropping Damian butt-first into it, before bounding away to another one, shouting something about the grass being lava, and last one back to the house a rotten egg. 

“And after all this? You know what the _dumbest_ part is?” Jason sighed again, as Tim stood in his own pile, and they watched as Damian took the bait, chasing Dick like he were the Riddler. Tim looked up at him as he moved over, let Jason step into his leaf pile. “Dickie’s _still_ gonna be the kid’s _favorite_.”

“Yeah.” Tim echoed the exhale, as Jason started forward too, taking a different path in an attempt to cut Dick off. “Ridiculous.”


	224. Didn't - Werewolf!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sending in a request for the continuation of protective werewolf Jay over Dami and pissed off Dick "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s defensive because he believes that Jason thinks he somehow injured/caused him to be injured. Jason is implying if Dick had been with him, it wouldn’t have happened.
> 
> Jason’s a big wolf, like the ones in Princess Mononoke. Magic, y'all.

“Robi-” Dick couldn’t help but gasp as he approached the bruised and broken body. He hesitated just a second, before running forward. _“Damian!”_

But he didn’t get far. Couldn’t get close. Not with the flash of black fur, not with the wolf hurling into his side and slamming him into the dumpster.

He blinked the stars away, ground his teeth, watched as the dog - as Jason - approached the injured child. Sniffed at his hair and throat.

“Jason, he’s hurt, I need to- You _can’t_ -” He paused, though, noticed Jason’s hackle. His growl. Suddenly he felt his own defenses flair. Fury take his soul. “Do you think that I…? I _didn’t_ -!”

“Yeah, I know you _didn’t._ ” Jason’s voice was low but loud. Haunting and echoing, as he pushed his snout under Damian’s arm, shuffled the tiny, battered boy onto his back. Damian seemed to disappear into the fur almost entirely, looking like a sleeping newborn. “But maybe if you _had_ , he wouldn’t have ended up like this.”


	225. Conspiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could we get Dick and Tim conspiring to get Bruce out of the cave and outside to enjoy the autumn weather. Maybe setting up a fake charity event so he feels obligated to go, and then when he shows up, it's just the family enjoying a picnic in the park?"

“…Are you sure?” Bruce asked, confusion clear as he pulled the sweater hastily over his head. “I didn’t…Lucius would have told me if there was a party I needed to attend. Would have asked me to help with a bit of the _planning_.”

“…Last minute thing. I only heard about it last night,” Tim explained, hurrying down the park’s path, eyes darting back in forth, in search of the apparent get-together for some of Wayne Enterprises’ top shareholders - a get-together Bruce should have been aware of. Tim suddenly jerked to a halt, pointed and glanced back at Bruce. “Ah, there they are.”

Bruce followed his finger, eyes landing on a red-and-white checked blanket, laid out in the center of the grass. Alfred sat on one edge, laying out plates and silverware, with Jason’s help, as Cassandra and Stephanie ran and played with Damian and Titus in the fields nearby.

Dick was strolling towards them, a mischievous grin on his face as he waved.

“Top shareholders, huh?” Bruce deadpanned as his eldest approached, wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and ruffled his hair. 

“There’s no one in the world with a bigger stake in your life than us, B.” Dick shrugged, smile amused and victorious. He suddenly turned, dragging Tim through the grass, towards the blanket, and the family just noticing their presence. “Now come on, old man. Your cider’s getting cold.”


	226. Piles - Werewolf!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ooooh! werewolf!Jason and Damian running and jumping onto leaf piles!"

Damian scoffed, watching as Jason rolled in the leaves like a newborn puppy, Titus right by his side. 

“You’re supposed to be _terrifying_.” Damian tried. Jason froze, rolled to his stomach and raised his head, foliage sticking to his ears and rolling down his back. “This is _very_ unbecoming.”

“What’s _unbecoming_ is that you’re fuckin’ _eleven years old_ and _not_ doing this.” And Damian only had a moment’s warning before Jason pounced, snagged the sleeve of his sweater between his teeth and dragged Damian down into the sea of leaves. Damian floundered there, and Jason didn’t help him, instead using his nose to push more leaves in the child’s face. “So suck it up, stick it to your dad and _be a kid_ for once, why don’t you.”


	227. Title - Werewolf!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, I seriously love your werewolf!Jason au!!! I love all your aus, actually, but this one is adorable. Could I request a 3sent fic where Damian actually finds out that "Hesperus" is Jason? I'm rather curious about how that happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after Jason brought Damian home.

He woke up to growling. Low and deep and furious. If he had to guess, the sound was at his side, but closer to the bedroom door.

“I don’t want to _hurt_ you, but I _will_ if I have to.” His father snapped, sounding annoyed and tired, like he’d been arguing for a while. “Now dammit - _let me see my son!_ ”

“Over my dead. Fucking. _Body_ , old man.” That ferocious growl let loose again, and Damian blinked his eyes open, turned to his side. He saw the mass of black fur - Hesperus, the wolf who’d mysteriously brought him home last night, he was remembering now - facing both Bruce and Grayson, who seemed cornered in the doorway. 

The voice, though, was familiar. But neither Father nor Grayson had spoken, so who-

Grayson suddenly darted forward, tried to sneak around the wolf. But Hesperus was faster, jerked his head to the side and snapped his teeth, almost sinking them into Grayson’s knuckles. Grayson barely got his hand back, cradling against his chest as he narrowed his eyes and shouted,  _“Jason!”_

The wolf grinned wickedly. 

Damian felt his eyes widen, and slowly, hesitantly, raised himself to his elbow.

_What?!_


	228. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about Batboys carving pumpkins?"

“Okay, I’m not like- _questioning your parenting skills_ here, Graydad, but, uh.” Jason flicked the edge of his own blade, before nodding in satisfaction and pointing it towards Damian at his side, who was glowering up at him. “Was it really the best idea to give kiddo here the biggest blade?”

“He has the biggest pumpkin, Jay.” Dick deadpanned from across the counter, shifting his hands in a way that it was clearly a silent signal to the child in question - _I won’t stop you if you want to beat him up_. “…Did you expect me to give him a _spoon_?”

“Hey, asshole, you know I didn’t-”

“And now you see,” Tim suddenly hummed, before Jason could throw his retort. Damian’s neck swiveled, as he stared up at Tim, on his other side. Tim calmly continued carving his own gourd, purposely ignoring both Dick and Jason as they glared at him. “Why your dad _discontinued_ this little holiday tradition.”

 


	229. Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I feel like your reunion fics get sadder and sadder... I'll try and think of something.. Can I ask for.. Another reunion fic, but this time Damian spent so long being so alone, and well, when he hears Dick is back, he avoids him for a... Long time, expecting Dick to leave again, just waiting, until Dick eventually does stop pursuing Damian and Damian's never been more heartbroken to be right and they're both sad potatoes :( thank you!"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked down the hall, shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder. 

He paused outside Damian’s bedroom door - the door that had been closed since he returned from Spyral, the door that Damian had slammed in his face more than once. He smiled sadly, ran his knuckles along the aged wood.

“I got the memo, Damian. And…I’m sorry. I’m still sorry. I’m always gonna _be_ sorry.” He whispered. A pause, and then he let out a dry chuckle, rapt his knuckles against the door and then stepped away. “See you soon, kiddo.”

And when Dick reached the front door, he paused, took one last glance to the stairs. Damian was standing there, silent, dog at his side. Dick tried a grin - the same grin he’s been trying for the last year - but Damian didn’t return it. Just looked lost and broken - like he had been since Dick came back.

“See, Titus? I told you.” Damian sighed quietly, turning back towards his room. The dog followed, sticking tightly to his boy’s side. “I told you he was just going to _leave_ again.”

Dick bowed his head, and stepped out the door, knowing full-well he deserved that.


	230. Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bruce and little Jason carving pumpkins, of which Bruce is probably terrible at"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is baby jason. A very, very baby jason.

Bruce stared down at the gourd. Blinked, then frowned.

He glanced up at Jason, across the table, waiting patiently for Bruce to open the pumpkin. Pop the stump off so they could dig out the insides and give it a face. Jason blinked, too, then suddenly, smiled. 

“You…haven’t done this in a while…have you, B?” Jason offered, obviously trying to hide his laughter. Bruce pursed his lips, stared back down at the orange monstrosity before him. But before he could say anything, he heard the scrape of a chair, felt a head popping between his elbow and his waist, a tiny body pushing him behind him. Jason took the knife, and plunged it into the pumpkin, before looking up at Bruce with his signature gap-toothed grin. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you refresh your memory.”


	231. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "fall prompt: steph and any other bats of your choice getting the seasons first pumpkin spice latte"

“It’s a _tradition_.” Steph hums, pushing Damian into the coffee shop as Tim held the door for them. “We _have_ to.”

“Tradition according to what _culture?_ ” Damian snapped as Stephanie released his shoulders, bound up to the clerk, who seemed to recognize her and was already starting on the unsaid order. Damian glanced up at Tim, as the elder stepped up next to him. “Is it even any _good?_ ”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Tim shrugged, fiddling with the ends of his scarf. “I’ve never actually _had_ it.”

“And somehow, I _still_ can’t believe that.” Steph snorted, reappearing with a steaming cup. She took a sip, then sighed happily, immediately holding it out to the boys. Tim allowed Damian to take it first, take a hesitant sip before grasping it when the child offered it, and doing the same.

And Tim had to admit - it definitely wasn’t _bad_.

He looked down at Damian, who seemed to be coming to the the same conclusion. And they both turned back to Stephanie when she laughed and looked over her shoulder, back at the barista.

“Maria, I’m _definitely_ gonna need two more of those.”


	232. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "hey, for the autum thingie; how about Colin & Damian, playing with the leaves. GEN"

“Damian.” Colin hummed, not looking over at the friend sitting beside him, keeping his eyes glued to the trees above them, and the leaves getting torn off them by the wind. “You’re _staring_.”

In his periphery, he saw Damian blink. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “It’s just…they match. The leaves, I mean. To, uh…to your _hair_.”

Colin zeroed in on one leaf - a bright orange one - that was drifting down, onto his lap. 

“Hmm,” And Colin couldn’t help it. It sounded funny in his own brain. “Maybe I should change my name, then. Instead of Abuse, maybe I should go by…  _Leafman_.” 

Damian just let out a long-suffering groan, and threw some of the already fallen leaves at Colin’s face.


	233. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian has a panic attack, and Bruce has to calm him down and keep him from panicking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Dick comes back, and Damian goes into a little bit of shock about it, since he was given no warning.

When Bruce walked in on the scene, the first thing he noticed was:

_Damian wasn’t breathing._

At least not well. The light gasps of hyperventilation. The wide eyes and the pale face. Dick was gently calling his name from his spot a few feet away, at the front door, but Damian wasn’t responding, and they couldn’t tell if he could even _hear_ him.

Didn’t matter, though. Dick moved forward to comfort him, but Bruce cut him off, jumping in the way and collecting Damian tightly into his arms himself, lifting him off the ground, cradling the back of his head. 

“Shhh,” He murmured, rocking Damian slightly, feeling a relief wash through his system as he felt Damian move, as he felt Damian’s tiny hands clutch to his shirt. “It’s okay, Damian. It’s okay, it’s fine.”

“Grayson.” Damian’s voice was shaky, as he continued to stare wide-eyed at Dick. “G- _Grayson_ …!”

“I know, I know. We’ll deal with all this in a minute.” Bruce began walking away, turned towards Dick, just slightly, and held his hand out - _stay here, don’t follow me_. Dick’s shoulders slumped in defeat, in wanting to do the exact opposite, but he remained at the door, and watched as Bruce took his little brother away. “Let’s just get you all fixed up first, son.”


	234. Barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're feeling up to it...3 sent fic: Jason has a secret side job working as a barista and Dick really loves pumpkin spice lattes Thank you!! xoxo"

“Jay,” Dick whined, leaning over the counter. “ _Pleaseeeeee_.”

“Nope.” Jason hummed, focusing on counting the money in the drawer. “For one, you’re not even supposed to know about this place. For two, we’re _closed_.”

Dick groaned, but then suddenly sat up, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. “If you don’t, I’ll tell _Tim and the rest_ about this place.”

The cash drawer was immediately slammed closed, and Jason was spinning back to the machines with an annoyed growl. “Well then, order fucking _up_ , _Dickiebird_.”


	235. Blending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fall is the only time of year where red and yellow could be remotely considered camouflage. Fic of young Robin Dick trying to blend in with the fall leaves while on patrol. Even better if Jim Gordon and Batman Bruce are watching him do it, and think it's too cute seeing him do something so normal kiddish to tell him it's not working."

Jim tried to remain as stoic as the Batman standing in front of him. It was a battle he was fiercely losing. 

“Does he…” He glanced over quickly, saw Robin stalking along a tree branch. “…do this _often_?”

And Batman sighed, rolled his eyes under the cowl, looking more like an exasperated dad than intense crime fighter. Because it’s not like he was trying to stop the child.

“Only _every_ fall.”


	236. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prompt with "I know you're his father but he's MY son!" with Bruce and Dick talking about Damian ('cause I thinks as well that dick is Dami's not-real dad but his dad nonetheless) I adore you and there's no hurry, you're so awesome! <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Bruce comes back from being ‘dead.’ Scenario where he split up Dick and Damian.

“So, this weekend, we’ll move him out.” Bruce concluded, pointedly ignoring the anguished look on Dick’s face. “He’ll live at the manor with me from here on out, and you may stay here. Or go back to Bludhaven or New York or wherever you want.”

“Bruce…” Dick whispered. “Wait a minute, I think you need to-”

“Thank you for what you’ve done for him, Dick. For me.” Bruce cut off, already turning away, heading towards the penthouse’s door, going back down to his office. “But I’m his father. And it’s about time I started to act like it.”

And Dick waited. Remained silent under Bruce was at the door, was almost completely out of it, before:

“I _know_ you’re his father,” Dick called - quietly, shyly, uncertainly. “But…But Bruce, that’s _my_ kid.”

Bruce paused, slowly turned back around, eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

“That’s _my_ kid.” Dick breathed, face open and heartbroken. “Please don’t take him from me.”


	237. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi! Could I possibly put in a request for Tim and Jason raking leaves at the manor, only to be foiled by Damian?"

They could see him, standing on the porch. Silently watching, his dog at his side.

Tim noticed first.

He noticed Damian’s sneaky grin. Noticed Titus’s barely contained excitement. Noticed the growing pile of leaves between he and Jason. 

It was the first childish thing Tim had ever seen Damian ever do.

“Don’t.” Tim snapped, holding his rake up like a weapon. Jason blinked, glanced over his shoulder. “Damian, don’t you _dare_.”

Damian just widened his smile. Whispered a soft, “Sic ‘em, Titus.”

Titus ran forward. Tim yelled. Jason swore. The leaf pile exploded.


	238. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Not part of the Fall prompts, but can I see a short story about Alfred and Ravi talking about Damian over tea on Al Ghul Island? Adorable grandfather stories. :)"

They stared at each other silently, politely, over the edges of their teacups. 

It was Ravi who broke the silence first. 

“He used to chase the birds.” He hummed, glancing out into the ocean. “Follow the seagulls with food, in hopes that they would want to be his friend. Does he…” A peek back at Alfred. “…Does he do that still?”

“Of course.” Alfred confirmed, with a soft, knowing smirk. “But with cats and dogs and…well, he brought home a cow, once. And she adores him to pieces.”

Ravi snorted a laugh, mirrored that small smile.

“He’s happy there, in Gotham. I can tell.” Ravi whispered, glancing down at his reflection in his drink. “So I…thank you. For giving him that family. For keeping him safe. For…for _loving_ him.”

“Oh no, my good sir. It is _I_ who should be thanking _you_.” Alfred clarified instantly. He glanced down at the pile of photographs Ravi had brought to the table, picked up the one of Damian as a young boy, four tops. Trying to look serious, but that mischievous little smirk was still peeking through. He smiled, thinking of the headstrong young man currently back in Gotham, no doubt spending every moment he could with Dick, while the two were on breaks from their various missions. “Thank you for protecting him long enough for me to have the chance to.”


	239. On Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How would you feel about doing a continuation of "Kansas" from your moving out prompts last year? Or just something in that vein with Bruce, little Robin Jay, & the Crime Syndicate. Maybe Owlman takes Jay? But that's awfully Talon!Damian...eh idk. Okay well I forgot to make that last one fall themed. So maybe it all takes place on Halloween night? Extra spooky, & it’s Jay’s first Halloween patrol so he’s excited but awfully on-edge. Then Owlman and Talon crank the spook factor up to 11."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i’m just gonna call this the ‘Kansas AU’ despite it, you know, having nothing to do with kansas. We’ll say this is after that fic, when Owlman comes across/sees them. Went with the ‘on halloween night’ idea, as they obviously ran through a halloween party.

Bruce had realized it after the fact, and far, far too late. 

Talon - Dick, obviously, that was this world’s Dick Grayson - was taunting him. Taunting _Jason_. 

And Jason had fallen for the bait. Had snapped and ran off in chase of the other child.

Bruce didn’t know why, didn’t know who had given the Talon the order - since he obviously didn’t decide on this game himself - but knew he had to catch the boys before they reached their destination. Before they-

The party was too crowded, and the boys blended too easily into the mob of costumes.

“Robin!” He gasped, pushing his way through, shoving the partygoers out of his way, ignoring their protests and threats.  _“Robin!”_  

The flash of yellow, then a low giggle, obviously from the Talon.

“Robi-”

A body stepped out in front of him, and he almost slammed right into it. He jerked to a halt, glanced up at armoured muscles, another masked face. He shifted to the side, tried to get around him - could see the boys, just beyond the crowd. Wrestling now, and Bruce caught sight of those sharp knives once more-

“Hello.” The other masked man said. Bruce glanced at him again, took in the owl-like shapes on his uniform. The other grinned, and it was malicious. _Dangerous_ , just like the little boy behind him. Bruce glanced down, saw a knife in this man’s hand, already moving to hit him. He held up his arm, blocked the blow, but felt his heartbeat speed up as that smile turned darker, as Jason gave out a cry of pain nearby. “It’s nice to finally _meet_ you.”


	240. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason borrows Damian so he can go undercover. Jason alone is scary and draws attention, but with Dami he's just a dad with his kid feeding ducks at the park. "No really, it's for a case"."

“So.” Damian hummed, tossing the bread towards the water’s edge. The ducks quacked as they pecked at the offerings, honked angrily towards the autumn leaves dropping around them in the water. “Undercover.”  


“Gotta look like normal citizens. Apparently a hot guy in a leather jacket alone in the park is suspicious looking.” Jason explained for the umpteenth time, pulling more pieces of the loaf and handing it to Damian. Damian glanced up at him, face deadpanned as Jason moved to remove his scarf, and dropped it over Damian’s shoulders. “What? I’m serious! It’s for the case.”  


“Even the duck feeding?” Damian challenged. “We could just be sitting on that bench over there. Watching the park. There’s no tactical advantage, sitting over here.”  


Jason ignored the statement, fixed the scarf around Damian’s shoulders, then turned back to the water, tossed his arm around the child’s neck and pulled him into his side. He chuckled as Damian scowled, as he lifted his thermos of cider and reiterated. “For the case, kiddo. _Trust_ me.”


	241. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was basically Damian wanted to go trick or treating with Dick/the fam but ended up being sick on Halloween. Bruce and Dick take Damian anyway.

Mrs. Miller watched as the trio walked up her drive. Well, watched as the two _adults_ walked up the drive. 

She smiled as she watched the younger of the two men glance down at the little boy in his arms - dressed as a lion, with snot running out of his nose like a faucet, face pressed permanently to the man’s throat - and hold a tissue up to his face.

The older man cleared his throat, bringing Mrs. Miller’s attention back to him. He pursed his lips as he held out the pumpkin-shaped bucket.

“Trick or treat.” He muttered, not making eye contact, and…was that a little blush on his handsome face? He finally looked up at her, glanced pointedly to the little boy grumbling behind him. “On his behalf, of course.”

“A piece for each of you.” Mrs. Miller hummed, plopping three chocolates into the basket. Then, quickly, a fourth. “And one for when you feel better, honey.”

Both the men nodded a thanks, but Mrs. Miller knew she heard a quiet “thank you.” from the sleepily-waving cat as they walked away, too.


	242. I Though You Had It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A nice, scary Halloween prompt: Scarecrow has created a slow build Toxin device. The little bug AI hitchhikes on Robin's cape back to the cave, where it begins systematically 'biting' most of the family. What starts as a bit of post-patrol nerves grows worse and worse. Hallucinations, insanity, and terror on a higher level than ever before. Alfred has to leave the manor for protection and Bruce has stop his sons from tearing each other or him apart. Afterwards, no one can find the bug."

It was over. 

Or so they thought.

Bruce clutched Damian to his chest, held him tighter than he ever held anyone in his life. Burrowed his nose in the child’s hair, closed his eyes, inhaled his scent, inhaled his entire _being_ because-

Because he thought he was never going to see him again. Because the drug, the hallucinations, the _craziness_ \- made him think he was never going to see _any_ of his children ever again.

“It’s over, right? We’re good?” Dick asked, wheezed, as he walked into the room, a half-conscious Tim in his arms, Cassandra and Stephanie dragging a limping Jason in behind him. He shifted Tim in his arms, glanced around at the dirty and destroyed room. “Where’s…where’s the thing? Where’s the bug?”

And that’s what had Bruce clinging to Damian even tighter. Hefting the boy up into his arms, yanking his feet from the ground, holding his face against his neck. Because-

“I don’t know where it is, Dick.”


	243. Infected - Werewolf!Jason AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "autumn/halloween prompts: werewolf!Jason verse- Scarecrow has a new fear toxin and Damian almost gets hit but Jason shields him. Damian is frantic (or Damian's version of frantic) because in werewolf form it seems to have a completely different effect on Jason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple weeks after Dead Boy Howls

“No…” Damian said, to no one in particular, as the gas was released, as he heard the patter of claws, and Todd’s low growl. Suddenly there was a blur of black fur, encompassing him completely. He tried to surge forward, but bounced off Jason’s flank. “No!”

Jason curled tightly around him, to the point Damian was breathing in more fur than air. He could see the gas floating over them, feel it running across his booted feet, but he wasn’t ingesting it, thanks to the wolf engulfing him.

Jason was, though, and Damian could feel his brother begin to shake, feel the low, scared whines escaping his muzzle in huffs, the trembling of his legs.

“Todd.” Damian exhaled, digging in his belt for his rebreather. He shoved it across his face, spinning and pushing along Jason’s neck until he found his head. Jason’s eyes were wild, but not in an animalistic sense. They were wide and darting, already full of fear and terror. “Todd, it’s okay.”

Damian got his hands on Jason’s chin, just as the wolf’s legs collapsed underneath him. Damian followed the movement, dropping to his knees, with Jason’s muzzle across his legs.

“I’ve got you,” Damian whispered, leaning over, letting his cape shield both him and Jason’s face from the gas, as the werewolf pushed his nose pathetically against Damian’s chest. Damian closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to Jason’s, and held his face, running his thumbs gently across his fur as he hoped for his father to find them soon. “I’ve got you, Todd.”


	244. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the prompts; timmy and dick going trick or treating and getting harassed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Tim’s Robin days.

“Mkay, Timmy.” Dick hummed, fixing the straw hat on his head. “You ready to go?”

Tim, dressed as a classic vampire, nodded, grabbing the two bags, and stepping forward. He opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by the blonde curled up on the sofa.

“I can’t _believe_ you two are actually going.” Stephanie drawled, dropping her hand into the popcorn bowl Cass was holding on her lap. “You two are _grown men_. No one’s going to give you _any_ candy.”

“You say that _now_.” Dick drawled with a flirtatious grin, opening the front door and letting Tim duck under his flanneled arm. “But you’ll be sorry when we come home with like, _ten pounds_ of chocolate, and don’t share any of it with you.”

The girls watched as the door was slammed shut, and paused a moment, before Steph sighed, leaning her head on Cass’s shoulder, and shoved the popcorn into her mouth, hitting the play button on their horror movie. “Your brother is an overgrown _four-year-old_.”

Cass just hummed in agreement, grabbing her own handful of popcorn.


	245. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Halloween Prompt! You know how Damian as a chubby toddler put on the Cowl and said "I'm a Bat!" Now? Damian the 12-13 in the cowl again please!"

“Stop.” Dick tried, though any seriousness was lost in his own giggles. He reached out, slapped the silently-cackling Jason’s shoulder. “I said _stop_.”

“He’s just-” Steph wiped at the tears on her face, clutching Tim’s shoulder, even as she leaned her face against Cass’s back. “Dick, he’s just _so cute_.”

And Dick couldn’t deny that, as he peeked back into the bedroom. _Bruce’s_ bedroom, where the man was resting. Sleeping off his most recent injury, under the watchful eye of his youngest son, who refused to leave his side. 

Refusing to leave didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get bored, though, and apparently in that boredom, he came across a disused cowl. _Two_ disused cowls, it seemed, as not only was the child wearing one himself, posing in the mirror in the corner, but he’d draped one over the ears and back of his trusty sidekick Titus, as well.

Jason barked an accidental laugh, and they all ducked out of the cracked doorway when Damian spun around at the sound.

“Well,” He hummed, as Damian deemed the area safe, and turned back towards the mirror, holding the cape across his face, glancing down when the cowl flopped over Titus’s eyes. Jason looked over at Dick, who had a hand clamped across his mouth, trying desperately to hide his own laughter. “Guess we don’t have to ask him what his _Halloween costume_ is gonna be.”


	246. Black Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Someone tells Damian about the cruel things some teenagers will do to black cats near Halloween. He teams up with Catwoman to move all the stray black cats of Gotham to the Manor until Halloween has passed. Chaos ensues."

Bruce stood in the foyer, for once in his life, unsure what to do. 

Dick stood next to him, smiling, cooing, greeting the mass of creatures taking up the floor. 

Selina and Damian were sitting on the bottom stair, a hoard of cats - of _black_ cats - surrounding their legs, darting up the steps to jump onto their shoulders, anything to get their attention. Selina smiled at them, absently scratched their necks, but kept her focus on Damian, who had a kitten cradled in his arms, wrapped in his bright yellow cape, and a bottle in his hands.

“To be fair, Bruce.” Dick smiled, genuinely amused by the the manor’s current visitors, as he picked a cat up and nuzzled at her nose. “You _did_ ask Damian to make an _effort_ with Selina.”


	247. Get Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Scarecrow starts gassing Trick or Treaters on Halloween, and it's kids. None of the bat boys can stand to let kids be traumatized, so they run out of antidotes and sedatives. Then one of them gets dosed (Dick maybe?). Robin pile totally acceptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be interpreted as robinpile or not. If Robinpile, Damian’s 23. If not, he’s maybe 16.

 

Dick couldn’t react, other than to cough. Cough, back up, and fall to the ground. His head bounced off the concrete, and already, he could feel the gas taking hold.

Once again, he cursed the fact he ran out of an antidote forty-five minutes ago.

“Shit.” Jason, under his helmet. “Robin, get him!”

Dick felt boots land next to him, hands on his arm. “Grayson?” Damian whispered. Dick could hear it, tried to focus on it, kept his eyes squeezed shut. “Grayson, did you get hit…?”

Another sound, another presence. “How is he?” 

_Tim._

“Not sure. Breathing. Conscious. But unresponsive.” Damian listed off. “I think Crane hit him, but I don’t have any more antidote.”

A pause, then Tim huffed. “Me neither.”

Suddenly another presence, another grunt. They nudged at Dick’s leg, and the motion spooked him, forced him to throw his eyes back open. He recoiled instantly, though. At the sight above him.

Damian and Tim at his sides, Jason standing above them. All of them covered in blood. In deadly wounds that no one could survive. _Zombies_ , really, but dead again. About to be taken from him, _again_.

Suddenly, he needed to get away. Away from the zombies, away from the death. Too much death, too much heartache. He had to get away, he had to escape death. It’d taken his family, the ones he loved most, he would not let it take _him_ too-!

He jerked, let out a whine, and Jason frowned, tilted his head. The flap of skin across his cheek swung away from the bone. He sighed, suddenly, and reached down, ignoring how Dick tried to push off and backwards as he gently grabbed his arm.

“Let’s get him home, boys.”


	248. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would it be all right to request a little something wherein Jason makes Bruce hot cocoa from scratch - after a cold, rainy patrol - but forgets the sugar?"

“You know, I think you and Damian take that ‘like father, like son’ mantra _way_ too seriously.” Bruce blinked blearily, glancing up as Jason sauntered into the room, a steaming mug in his hand. Bruce sniffed, raised the tissue to his nose as Jason sat on the edge of his bed next to him. “Though, from what Dick just told me in the kitchen - you’re a  _much_ better patient. Here, drink this.”

Bruce took the mug, inhaled the scent of chocolate. It wasn’t a Pennyworth-mandated medicine, but Bruce was grateful to his two eldest for doting on him and their brother all the same. 

But when he sipped it, it was bitter. Good, still, but a little harsh. More like coffee than hot cocoa. Something was missing. And he must have made a face, or paused too long at the rim of the cup, because suddenly Jason was leaning forward, peeking up into his line of sight.

“It okay?” Jason asked, suddenly sheepish, looking far too much like his younger, so eager-to-please, self. “I admit, it’s been a while since I’ve whipped up a drink…”

And Bruce couldn’t help but smile, reach out with one hand and squeeze at Jason’s fingers. 

“It’s perfect.” He whispered with another sniff, leaning back in his pillows and taking another sip. “Thank you so much, Jason.”

“…Yeah, okay, old man. Whatever. Get some sleep, you’ll feel better.” Jason mumbled, looking away. And Bruce didn’t mention the blush running up Jason’s face as he stood, and fumbled over a muttering about going to check on Damian.


	249. Thanks - GTWK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was hit with a slam realization, in your Ghosts That We Knew AU, that would have been THE best way to have Damian meet Dick's parents. So, can I see a little side story about when Damian was still a spirit and he bumps into the Flying Graysons? I can totally imagine them sweeping him into a surprise routine, just like when Dick was little. ^_^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is during chapter 18, while Dick’s in the hospital.

He had been at the hospital entrance, watching the alien drag his father to a nearby diner, forcing him to eat _something_ , when he felt it. A ripple in the air, the announcement of a new presence in the hospital wing.

His heart tightened as he spun away, and ran back through the hall. Because, he didn’t know how dying worked, not really. He didn’t remember the Grim Reaper from his own demise, but that didn’t mean the entity didn’t exist.

And he’d rather go to Hell than let anyone take Grayson now.

He phased through the door of his brother’s room so quickly, it swung open. And he was ready. Oh, he was _so ready_ , a barb on his tongue and his fists tensed-

But then he stopped.

It wasn’t the Reaper, unless the Reaper had suddenly split into two people, a man and a woman, both with dark black hair and slim builds. Not if the Reaper suddenly developed a heart, as they were both leaning over Grayson’s body, the man running his fingers over Grayson’s hair and the woman kissing at his forehead.

The couple turned at Damian’s arrival, and Damian felt his mouth dropping open in surprise.

Because Dick wasn’t the only Grayson in the room, right now.

They both straightened, and smiled, as Mary walked towards him. Held her arms open and embraced Damian like he was her own.

“Thank you.” She whispered, kissing his temple. John nodded behind her, glancing lovingly back down at Dick’s face. “Thank you for protecting him.”

And as the shock wore off, Damian slumped into Mary’s arms. Clung to her waist and closed his eyes. Because he didn’t deserve it. He was the one who put him in this hospital bed, after all. But he couldn’t help but gasp tearfully, as John approached them, and took them both into his arms, ran that gentle hand through Damian’s hair as well, as he admitted:

“Thank _you_ for letting me know him at all.”


	250. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "fall prompt: damian looses his groove and finds himself unable to paint. Noticing him stressed and agitated his brother (hopefully jason) takes him out to a bonfire, and to watch the fire works. when he returns home, Damian draws again, but his drawings are less realistic, less horrific. They are brightly coloured and sharply drawn, splashes of oranges and yellows and a grin like firelight."

“Jason?”

So it was a surprise when Dick called him from the sitting room as he was passing by. When he peeked in to see Dick standing over a slumbering Damian, flipping through his sketchbook. 

Dick glanced up, and whispered. “What did you do?”

“What the _hell_ are you talking about, what did I…” Jason grumbled, stomping forward. Dick tilted the sketchbook towards him, revealed a brilliant image of a fire, of beautiful stars, but most of all, of _Jason_ , standing next to the warmth and staring happily up at the sky. 

“He doesn’t normally draw stuff like this. Not that I’m _complaining_ \- normally his stuff is a lot more… _worrisome_.” Dick explained, peeking down at the sleeping boy, who still had the colored pencil clutched in his hand. “And I mean, he doesn’t even draw _me_. So for him to be drawing _you_ …you had to have done _something_. So what’s the secret?”

And Jason thought back, to the night prior. The bonfire he’d made in the yard, the way Damian stared at him, so lonely and so lost, looking so sad in that firelight. 

_“Don’t worry about your dad. Or your mom, or Tim, or even Dick.”_ He’d said gently, throwing another log onto the fire, glancing up to watch the embers float up into the clear autumn sky.  _“Just…just do_ you _, kid. And everything will work out just fine.”_

“The secret?” Jason smirked, taking the sketchbook and laying it back on Damian’s chest and turning away. “I was _honest_ with him, Dickiebird. Treated him like a human being. Y’all should try it sometime.”

 


	251. Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here's a prompt: In Dick's first year of Robin, it's the first really cold night of fall and Bruce learns that short sleeves and pants really aren't the best attire for nine year olds running around in near-freezing weather. Cue ending patrol early because tiny Dick got way too cold to function."

Alfred glanced up from his new batch of batarangs when he heard the car in the tunnel. He raised his goggles and watched from the railing as the dark car pulled up, and its brooding driver appeared from inside.

“Short night?” Alfred asked, as Bruce stomped around the car. And Alfred couldn’t help but notice the distinct lack of cape on his charge’s body. “That’s unlike you.”

“There was…a complication.” Bruce sighed, opening the passenger door and ducking inside. When he reappeared, there was a boy in his arms, wrapped tightly in the black cape, his own colorful attire completely hidden. Dick glanced up at him with a smile full of chattering teeth.

“Heya, Alfie.” His voice trembled, and Alfred could see him shivering, even from the distance. “How’s your night been?”

Alfred chuckled, turning away. “I’ll get the cider warmed and ready, sirs.”


	252. Choices, Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "autumn prompts? How about Jay and Tim trying to help Damian pick out a halloween costume?"

“I mean, you could do the classic Batman. Or even Superman, that’s always a laugh.” Jason drawled, flopping over the arm of the sofa. Damian barely glanced up at him from the loveseat. “Or, you could really change it up, and be one of the _baddies_. Two-Face, Scarecrow, that kind of thing.”

“Or maybe something not around our kind of work at _all_.” Tim half-scolded, looking up from his laptop. “A cat. A farmer. I hear pirates are back in style this year, for kids your age.”

“Viable options, I suppose.” Damian sighed, rolling his eyes as he closed his sketchbook, uncurling from the seat and standing, annoyed at being disrupted by this conversation that he didn’t even _start_. “That is, if I go at _all_.”

Jason and Tim were both silent as the youngest left the room. Another few seconds before Tim turned to the elder, and blinked. “Did he just imply he _wasn’t_ going trick or treating?”

“Pfft. And miss out on all that free candy he can bring back to _us_?” Jason was already rolling off the sofa, and chasing after the ten year old. “Over my dead _body_.”


	253. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "holiday prompt! the batkids trying to cover the patrol for halloween night and go trick-or-treating with damian at the same time because he is ten dangit and and he's gonna have fun whether he likes it or not"

“Okay. So. Just to be clear.” Dick listed off, pointing to the map across the kitchen table. “Tim and Cass get the first two streets, Cass and Steph get the next three. Then you three will go handle the east side patrols, and Jason and Babs will take over for the next two and a half streets, I’ll try to be there on time, hopefully gang activity will be light, but if I’m not, I’ll meet you at the end of the lane. Then I’ll take the next four streets, and if there’s any time or neighborhood left, Bruce will join us. If there’s not, we all reconvene at the manor for hot cider.”

Damian scoffed at his side, fixing the fake teeth in his mouth. “I can’t _believe_ you’re all still talking about this. Who said I even _wanted_ -”

“Family bonding.” Cass cut off, ducking around Dick and lifting Damian off the ground. She glanced at Tim, who picked up the pumpkin-shaped bucket and followed after her as she left the kitchen. “You get no say, little vampire.”

“We’re coming trick or treating with you.” Jason called gleefully after them. Damian glanced over Cass’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out. “And you’re going to damn _like_ it.”


	254. On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay, I've got one: Dick started a tradition as Robin to sneak away from patrol and go get some candy from a few houses, even though he's not supposed to. And then he passes that down to the next Robins"

Jim watched, from next to the just-lit Bat-signal as the Red Hood landed on the roof. Watched as Red Robin appeared not long after him.

“Where is he?” Hood asked quickly. “We said eight o’clock, right?”

“You know how hard it is to sneak away from Batman.” The other answered. “Give him a like, five minutes, Red. jeez.”

Hood huffed, crossed his arms. But Red Robin’s faith was rewarded, and a couple minutes later, the yellow cape of Robin flashed over the ledge.

“Two-Face just would not stop _talking_.” Robin whined, rolling his eyes. “But come, the signal is up, and Batman will be here momentarily. If he catches us, then there is no way we will make it to the neighborhood in time, and Nightwing will never let us live it down.”

“Preachin’ to the choir, kid.” Hood laughed, almost fond, and rubbed Robin’s head. “Let’s head out.”

And Jim watched, as they moved to the edge of the roof together, before finally stepping out of the shadow. “Boys?”

Jim - who had watched this routine happen year after year - smiled, when they all jumped, when the Red Hood moved protectively in front of the shorter two.

“I won’t tell him you three stopped by.” He promised, digging in the pocket of his trench coat. “But here.” He held out his hand, balanced the three chocolates on his palm. “Some candy to get you started.”

None of the Robins hesitated in taking the proffered sweets, each mumbling a heartfelt thanks, and disappeared long before Batman ever arrived.

 


	255. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian has never been trick or treating and doesn't want too but the batfamily gives him a costume and drags him along and he actually really enjoys it"

They reached the end of the street, and Dick couldn’t help but smile, watching some of the houses finally turn their front lights off, signaling their lack of candy, and the end of Halloween.

He heard Jason snort, Tim and Stephanie retort to something, and turned back to the family. Damian was standing between all of them, staring curiously, and tiredly, up at them. The cat ears on his head were lopsided, as they had been since Jason had forcibly shoved them on the little boy’s head before literally dragging him from the manor. 

“Damian?” Dick asked softly. Damian blinked slowly, glanced over. “So? Were we right? Did you have fun?”

Damian frowned, hefted the almost overflowing bag of candy over his shoulder, and stepped off the sidewalk, silently expecting the family to follow after. “…It was acceptable.”

Dick laughed, moving to follow after him, knowing full-well that was Damian Wayne code for _yes_.


	256. I'm Not Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Okay I thought of a Halloween prompt but I kinda sucks... DickJay&Tim being "forced" to take Dami trick or treating but they all turn up dressed as each other/batman."
> 
> And
> 
> Prompt: "Prompt idea: The batkids dressing up as each other for Halloween and making as many snarky comments as possible. Bonus points for the Disco-nightwing suit making an appearance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s Red Hood, Dick is either Red Robin or Batman, your choice, and Jason’s is obvious.

“I hate this family so much sometimes.” Tim drawled, flopping on the sofa. Damian scoffed in agreement from next to him, eyeing the fake guns on his hips judgmentally. “Are we really _all_ so uncreative?”

Damian sighed, twisting his fingers in the mock-bag that was his pillowcase. “And why couldn’t _Father_ take me on this social obligation again?”

“Because your dad forgot how to have fun at _least_ twenty years ago. Not to mention you like us better.” Dick hummed offhanded, shrugging the black cape off his shoulders, the black cowl off his head. “But that’s beyond the point. Because, _seriously, guys?_ ”

Tim just shrugged. Damian rolled his eyes. Jason just smirked.

“You two can do what you want, but for the record,  _I’m_ not changing.” Jason announced, taking Damian’s hand and pulling him up, turning towards the entryway. Tim and Dick rolled their eyes, as Jason deliberately swung his hips as he walked out of the room. “Because, let’s be real. I make this Nightwing get-up look _good_.”

~~

Steph whistled as she approached the boys. She was in one of Cass’s old Black Bat get-ups, her hair tied up and streaked black, to try and be authentic. Cass herself had a mask and purple cape - the Spoiler. “See you all had the same idea.”

Tim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in an almost-pout, looking almost authentic as the Red Hood, and Damian smirked next to him. “At least it looks like we _planned_ a group costume.”

“Jeez, Jay. The feathers and the v-neck?” Babs laughed, rolling her chair up. She was dressed as Batgirl - Stephanie’s Batgirl. She glanced up at Dick, who was making a face at his still-smirking littlest brother. “Not going to lie, Dick. I think he makes it look _way_ better than you did. And you made it look pretty damn good.”

Jason snorted, hands on his hips triumphantly as he pushed Damian towards the closest house, to start gathering their candy. “I _told you so_ , ‘Wing.”


	257. Baby's First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was the batboys taking Damian trick or treating in a cute costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenario/AU where Damian’s been with them since birth, and they’ve all been a fam longer than in canon. Much more domestic and the like. Damian’s three here. Tim’s 12, Jason’s 14, (Cass is 13 ¾), Dick’s 17/18.
> 
> If it’s not obvious, they dressed him as a little Batman.

“It’s funny.” Dick promised, sniggering as he tied the cape around Damian’s neck. Smoothed his hand over the crude Bat-symbol on his littlest brother’s chest. “And Jay, remember the positives here. Think of all the candy Damian’ll score for us.”

“It’s _stupid_.” Jason retorted, holding Damian still anyway, as Dick placed the bat-ears on his head, began painting a little mask across his eyes. Damian squirmed, whined a little, reaching for Tim, who was sitting nearby. “Bruce is going to _freak_.”

“Well. Yeah, probably.” Dick smirked, handing the make-up brush to Tim, reaching out and taking Damian for Jason’s grasp. Holding him above his head and bouncing him. Damian’s pout turned into giggles, as the cape fluttered around him. “That’ll just be a _bonus_.”


	258. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello! Um, could I ask for a fall themed 3 sentence prompt about the Robins carving a pumpkin and sort of failing at it? Thank you!"

Bruce could only freeze, as he walked into the dining room. There were pumpkin guts everywhere. Smashed bits of pumpkin skin littering every surface their was.

“Father.” Damian greeted, sitting _on the table_ , on the apparently _only_ clean spot in the whole room, with his cat in his lap.

“What hap…” He breathed, suddenly hearing a shout from the far side of the room, saw Tim taking cover behind a chair, then the clash of…knives? “Alfred said you four were  _carving pumpkins_.”

“We were.” Damian hummed, petting lovingly at his cat’s head. Another shout, this one Jason, cut off immediately by “Oh, shut up, you dweeb!” coming from Dick. “And as you can see, it deteriorated quickly.”


	259. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tim and Dick lose a bet to Jason. Jason gets to pick out their costumes for the Wayne Halloween party."

Damian fixed his bow-tie, refusing eye contact to try and hide his smirk.

“I understand the gala was scheduled for Halloween.” Damian hummed, trying to cover the budding laugh with his fingers, watching the other patrons turn their attention to them. “But it was not meant to be a _costume party._ ”

“I planned the gala - I _know_ that.” Tim’s voice was sharp and grated, as he and Dick walked into the ballroom. A struggle, in their outfits, Tim in only a diaper and bonnet, and Dick in dangerously high heels that, surprisingly, matched the banana-shaped onesie he was incased in. Tim glanced down at Damian before turning his flustered glare across the room. “Talk to your _brother_.”

Damian looked over towards the dessert table, where his father was holding his face in his hands, and Jason was just finishing snapping a giddy photo with his cell phone.


	260. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For Fall prompt: can we get Bruce and the Fam going out to a Halloween Festival and Dick buys only food, Damian is trying to pet all the animals in the petting zoo, Jason keeps hogging the bungee jump, Tim is just trying to get cell service, and Bruce just wants everyone to get on the damn hayride so "We can get a picture for Alfred and go!""

“It was for the picture.” Bruce sighed. “We just came to this stupid place because Alfred wanted a picture of the whole family, _together_.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Dick hummed next to him, looking smug and content. Peaceful, watching his younger siblings. “I think Alfred will like this just as much.”

Bruce pursed his lips, glancing down into the pen, where Jason and Tim were being viciously swarmed by teacup pigs and goats alike, while Damian and Cass sat nearby, a young calf accepting gentle pets between them - and sighed.

“We can only hope so.”


	261. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Only other Fall prompt. Robin and Nightmare!Robin switch universes on Halloween. The story switches focus between the two dealing with their new environments and trying to get home. One goes looking for his 'alternate' family to find help, and the other actively avoids them for their own safety. It all culminates in a mid-space where the two versions of Damian have a chance to talk and say goodbye. Nightmare!Damian (who's older) hugs Damian and tells him not to forget how lucky he is."

It was like the movies. They were in a tunnel. Shimmering blues and purples, the void spinning around them. Damian could see the world he just left behind him, and his own world waiting ahead of him.

That, and his double.

Though not really a double. He was clearly older, clearly… _deformed_. But _him_ all the same. 

And nothing _needed_ to be said. Damian was content with a smile and a grateful nod. But the other him seemed to have other ideas. And as they approached each other in the tunnel, as they went to pass each other, the older reached out, grabbed Damian’s arm and reeled him in. Held him in his arms and squeezed him like he was precious.

“Silence the voice in your head that says you do not _deserve_ a family such as the one you have. Because you _do_. _We_ do.” His other self backed away, held his shoulders and smiled through the tears streaming down his face. “Protect them, love them.” A frown. “Love them like I _can’t_ , Damian. _Please_.”

And Damian watched, as his older, vampire self released his shoulders. Looked one more times towards Grayson, towards Drake and his father, then sighed, and headed back to his own world. Back into the darkness and the loneliness that awaited him. 

“With everything that I have.” Damian whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat as he headed - _ran_ , really - towards his home. “I promise.”


	262. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about...Jason's ghost haunts the manor after he dies, tied to his old costume. The only one who can see him is his new replacement, Tim. Jason finds it weird that the kid talks to his old uniform, until he realizes Tim is talking to him."

“The short-shorts were a weird choice.” Tim hummed, glancing up and down the uniform. Jason just snorted, and rolled his eyes. “I mean, I know it was Dick’s choice originally, but…”

“Grayson is the standard,” Jason hummed, fluttering his hand through the yellow fabric of his old cape. He missed it, almost. Missed being alive. Missed breathing. “No room for creativity or personality, not in _this_ cave.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Tim shrugged, and Jason’s eyes widened, head jerked up. Tim smiled, and held open his own cape. “I got away with an awful lot of creative liberties.”

“You…” Jason gasped, moving to step away, then suddenly running forward. Through his old uniform, through the mannequin, through the glass. Right up into Tim’s face. Tim, who…didn’t seem _scared_. “You can _see me?_ ”

“And you…really didn’t already know that?” Tim paused, blinked. Then smiled. An awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And here I thought you were just _ignoring_ me.”


	263. Climbing - Debt AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about for the Debt AU where maybe Dami trying to get use to the life in the manner? (i'm sorry i just want my son to be happy and interact with all his big bros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year’s Halloween prompt, Debt, is referenced. Damian’s almost three.

Jason and Tim stared upwards. Between them, Dick was staring exasperatedly at the ground.

Jason hummed, rubbing his tongue along his pointed teeth. “…Explain it to me again.”

Dick sighed, resigned. Some of his feathers ruffled, in his exhale. “There’s nothing to actually _explain_.”

“…How did he get up there?” Tim asked, watching the chandelier swing gently above them.

“That’s the thing.” Dick tried, sounding almost _panicked_ as he looked back up.  _“I don’t know.”_

“Well, do your thing there, _Dada_.” Jason laughed, elbowing Dick’s side. “Fly up there and get his little demon baby butt back down here.”

“Tried. He tries to _set me on fire_ when I do. At least, I _think_ that’s what the curse is.” Dick sounded almost whining, even as Damian looked down at them and waved happily. “But, he told me. He doesn’t want _down_ , he wants _us_ _up_.”

“Well, you both know the parental mantra.” Jason grinned, already halfway up the stairs, staring up at the chandelier as he looked for a good place to jump on. Damian just clapped, laughed gleefully. “What baby _wants_ , baby _gets_.”


	264. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can you write something about the bats protecting kids on halloween from like, regular old normal people halloween dangers? Like stuff in the candy and stranger danger. But everyone thinks they're just in nice batpeople costumes."

The woman watched, as the man in the leather jacket and red helmet knelt down in front of little Johnny and Amiee Brown from three houses down, glaring at another man as he frowned and hurriedly crossed the street, tossing his hood over his head. 

“Now, Jimbo, Ames.” The masked man hummed, pointing his finger academically. “What do we say about people we don’t know who offer us things?”

“Stranger danger!” Johnny screamed.

“Then we kick ‘em in the nuts!” Amiee shrilled gleefully. 

And she couldn’t see it, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Good kids.” He rubbed their hair, careful of their own costumes, and stood. “Now, head on home. And I don’t want to see you out here trick or treating alone again, capiche?”

The children nodded and spun away, running back towards their home. The man stood at the end of her walk, watching them the whole way.

“That was awfully kind of you.” She quipped, walking towards him with her bucket of candy. She handed him a chocolate, and he nodded his thanks. “Like your costume, by the way. Who are you, a makeshift Red Robin? Or a biker Nightwing? I think the real Batman would be impressed regardless - in both your costume and your skills. You should see about trying to work with him. You could do a whole lot of good around these parts, son.”

She waved, heading back to her porch. Behind her, she heard a cut off response, followed by a sigh. “…Yeah. Maybe I should look into that.”


	265. Favorite - Real Dad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian Grayson AU: After moving in with Dick, Damian still struggles to come to terms with the fact that the mentor he always trusted the most lied to him, which leads to kind of a strained household and Dick tries to get Damian to open up to him like taking him to do some dad and son bonding like picking pumpkins to carve in a pumpkin patch, playing outside in the leaves and going Halloween costume shopping. Fluff ending, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn’t/hasn’t yet died in the ‘verse.

Damian was quiet, a lot. And it worrisome. Really, Dick was always worried about Damian getting stuck in his own head, but now even more so. 

But as they stood at the kitchen table, silently gutting their pumpkins in preparation of carving, Dick realized - maybe he wasn’t the only one.

“Todd asked me once, who I preferred. You or Fa- …or _Bruce_.” Damian whispered, Dick glanced over at him, heart already hurting.

“And did you answer?”

“Of course. I told him _you_ were my favorite partner.” Damian said matter-of-factly, with his tell-tale scoff. 

Dick smiled, softly, only to himself. 

“But it doesn’t.” Dick looked down at him again, took in the focus and ferocity on the little boy - _his_ little boy’s - face, as he stared into the abyss of his pumpkin. “I just want you to know.” A pause. “Even through all this. Through your _lies_ and the changes and-” A sharp inhale. “…Through it all, what I told Todd hasn’t changed.”

And Dick almost broke down into tears, right there, especially when he felt Damian subtly lean into his side, duck his head down so Dick couldn’t see his face. 

There was hope. That’s what Damian was saying. Just give him time, and give him patience, and this would all work out.

Instead, he hooked his arm around Damian’s shoulders, careful not to get the pumpkin innards on his fingers on his son’s clothes, kissed his temple and smiled.

“…I love you too, kiddo.”

 


	266. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick takes Damian trick or treating for the first time. Damian is probably skeptical, but he is Dick's "kiddo" so it must be okay, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce is dead.

 

“It’s fun. I used to make Bruce take me all the time.” Dick explained, waiting by the door for Damian to slip into his shoes. Holding Damian’s bucket while he fixed the makeshift elephant ears on his head. “I just want you to experience it once. If trick or treating isn’t your thing, we won’t do it next year, no biggie.”

“And what if we’re needed?” Damian asked, almost gloomily. This wasn’t the first time Grayson had attempted to set up an outing for the two, for it to be ruined by one of their other obligations. “It’s rare that we’re not. Or rather, that _you’re_ not.”

And as if on cue, Grayson’s pocket began to ring. A specific ring tone, one for the Flash, and the Watchtower. Damian sighed, already preparing to go back to the kitchen, to distract himself from the slight disappointment he was annoyed with himself for feeling, when Grayson merely sniffed, hit the ‘ignore call’ button, and shoved it back into his pocket.

“Consider this a well-deserved night off, for the both of us.” Grayson grinned and pulled the door open, rubbing Damian’s hair as he passed in front of him and took his pumpkin bucket. “And tonight, come hell or high water, consider me all yours, kiddo.”

And as much as he tried to hide it, Dick didn’t miss the tiny smile adorning Damian’s cheeks.


	267. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Alright, so halloween is great, but I'd really love to see the batfam at thanksgiving. Alfred making a fantastic dinner and everyone sitting together to eat. And what if they have this tradition where they all say what they're thankful for?? Ahh,, ty"

“Master Bruce?” Alfred whispered, handing the man a cup of tea, and dropping a blanket onto his lap. Bruce glanced up from his recliner, eyes content, but tired. “I didn’t get to say, during the family dinner, what I was thankful for.”

“Oh?” Bruce blinked, looked down and across the room. At the bodies slumbering on the floor, dozing on and against the sofas. Damian curled up against Tim’s side, both under the family favorite blanket. A ‘food coma’ Jason had called it, with Stephanie _fully_ agreeing. “I’m sorry Alfred, we all must have forgotten after our turns.” He peeked back up, sipping his tea. “I can wake them, so you can share. I’m sure they’d love to hear it, too.”

Alfred shook his head. Smiled as he picked up another blanket, and tiptoed over to where Dick was snoring lightly, balled up on the loveseat.

“It’s this,” He hummed, fluttering the blanket across Dick’s form, running his hand over Cassandra’s hair - sitting on the floor in front of the eldest - as he stepped away again, going for another comforter. When he looked back up at Bruce, the man was grinning, holding his mug to his lips. Alfred let the warmth settle in his soul, let his own smile melt further onto his cheeks as he spread his arms out, motioned to the not-quite-children sleeping around them. “Just… _this_.”


	268. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here's a prompt: back when Tim was a little Robin, his dad couldn't make it home for the holidays :((( so Alfred enlisted him to help make Thanksgiving dinner at Wayne Manor."

“While protecting Gotham is _important_ ,” Alfred droned, picking up the remnants of the drinks and snacks he’d brought the vigilantes when they arrived home earlier that morning. “It is a holiday, and I _insist_ you spend it with your father, sir.”

Tim smiled from the computer, but it was sad. “Dad’s out on a project. Won’t be back until next week. _Maybe_.”

“…Oh.” Alfred frowned. Paused, for a moment. Pursed his lips as he turned away. “Well, come with me, then.”

He heard the squeak of the chair as Tim sat up. “Alfred?”

“I have a whole family to feed in a few hours. Or do you truly expect me to do all that work on my own?” Alfred hummed, attempting to sound almost annoyed, though Tim knew he wasn’t. “Since you’re free, an extra pair of hands will make the process go much quicker. Might even make the food _better_ , as Master Richard tends to complain that the turkey is on the dry side. But that’s what I get, I suppose, when I don’t have taste-tester on hand.”

Alfred didn’t look back, but he heard the rattle of the chair, and the patter of Tim’s feet as he rushed up behind him. He suddenly felt an arm around his back, and Tim hesitantly leaning his cheek on his shoulder. “…Thanks, Alfred.”

“It’s what family is for, my boy.” Alfred returned, reaching up and putting his hand on Tim’s. After a moment, though, he patted it, and stepped away. “Now go wash your hands. While this food will be fattening and delicious and everything Master Bruce hates, it will _not_ , as long as I am making it, be _unsanitary_.”

Tim laughed and, as they reached the manor, ran off to do exactly as he was told.


	269. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Todd & Grayson, Cold? Here, let me hold you."

Jason sighed, feeling the desperate itch for a cigarette. He flopped his elbows on the edge of the cot, scrubbed his hands across his face. Dick didn’t react.

Of course he wouldn’t. He’s barely conscious.

But Jason would take the little victories. At least he got the kids out of here, finally.

He glanced up to the computer screen, where the security feeds from the manor were running. Damian’s room was the biggest square, and he could see the kid lying in his bed, curled up under his covers, with Tim next to him, stretched out on top of the covers. Both asleep, looking like they conked out the second their heads hit the pillow. 

Not sleeping for two days because you’re sitting next to your coma-fied big brother’s bedside, blaming yourself for all the world’s problems, tends to do that to you. 

He felt the mattress rumble underneath his arms. Turned back to see Dick blinking, barely, and shifting. Trying to pull the sad excuse for a blanket up his body.

“Cold?” Jason asked. Dick tried to nod, and it was enough. Jason stood from his stool, looked around the cave. Surely there were other blankets down here. After a few seconds, though, he found none, and sighed again. “Here,” He grumbled, leaning his thigh up onto the bed. “Let me…”

He slid his arm under Dick’s head, pulled him into his side. Dick came willingly enough, turned in towards Jason’s chest to make him more comfortable, and let out a contented exhale when he was.

“Better?” Jason asked, as Dick flopped an arm over his torso. Dick nodded, tried so squeeze Jason’s side. “Good.”

And it was quiet. Dick probably shouldn’t have tried at all. But he did, and it came out scratchy. “…Thanks…Jay…”

Jason sighed for a third time, resting his hand on Dick’s head as the eldest drifted back into a drug-induced sleep. “Anytime, Dickie.”


	270. Sit With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick Kory and Damian. With Damian being sick and dick and Lott just being there with fluff?"

“I’m fine.” Damian whined nasally, batting Dick’s hands away. He took the blanket in his own fingers, burrowed deeper into it as he let loose a violent shiver. “I don’t need to be _coddled_.”

“Of course not.” Kory hummed, returning to the room with a bowl of soup in hand. She immediately handed the bowl off to Dick, who made a show of blowing on it, while she danced around the bed, sitting gently on Damian’s other side. She was already wrapping her arms around the child, even before she asked, “Mind if we sit with you anyway?”

And Dick couldn’t help but smile, as Kory pushed her fiery hair over her shoulder, let it cascade over Damian’s head and neck. As he seemed to snuggle deeper into its warmth. He huffed a laugh, sitting the soup on the nightstand and cuddling up to Damian’s back, boxing his elbow around Damian’s head as the boy only _quietly_ grumbled.

“Yeah, I _guess_ it’s fine.”

 


	271. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm totally into Tiger protecting injured and helpless Dami when they r suddenly under attack or something. When Dick couldn't be there to protect Dami, Tiger'll immediately jump to protection. Court of Owls stand no chance when Tiger and Dick, who came back after hearing all the noises, together protect Dami who's half conscious n not. They'll hv 2 leave the place and move to somewhere else for their protection. Tiger'll carry Dami cuz he's so light n Dick looking for potential talons and place"

Before the Talon even hit the ground, Dick was swirling around, eyes wild and terrified. “Is he…?”

“He’s breathing.” Tiger confirmed, turning and crouching next to the boy desperately clutching his side. “But if we have any chance of saving him, we need to get him out of here. Now.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dick murmured, jogging around to Damian’s other side. When he reached for him, though, he felt annoyance flare as Tiger immediately put a hand to his chest, and pushed him back. “Tiger-”

“There is too much violence in your fingers right now. Do you really want to touch him with those hands?” Tiger explained monotonously, yet gently, even as he reached for Damian himself, curled the boy into his chest, let Damian slump against his neck even as he groaned in pain. “I will carry him. You watch for more of these monsters.”

Dick nodded as Tiger lifted Damian from the ground, standing protectively near Damian’s head, escrima sticks at the ready in those deadly hands. “Deal, partner.”


	272. Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "omg okay so Tiger takes Damian and Dick is PISSED and spends all these years looking for him and when he finds them, Damian is grown and beautiful and Dick is crying but then when it comes time to make a decision Damian doesn't wanna gooo~ and Tiger and all happy Daddy but Dick is wrecked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 19

 

“You don’t understand.” Dick sobbed, but still, he was laughing as he wiped at his eyes. “I’ve been looking for you for _years_. I’ve done nothing _but_ look for you. Ever since…” His eyes darted over, darkened as they glared at Tiger. “Ever since _he_ took you.”

“I know. I’ve seen.” Damian flashed a smile - handsome, the perfect mixture of his biological donors. Sharp cheekbones, dark skin, blue eyes that only got brighter with age. “I am…grateful for your conviction.” 

“Then, please.” Dick stepped forward, noticed that Damian immediately stepped back. “Please come home, Damian.”

Damian hesitated, and suddenly, surprisingly, looked back at Tiger, who closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

“We miss you, Damian. All of us, more than _anything_ in the _world_.” Dick pushed, confused by the silent, almost intimate, conversation going on in front of him. “We just want you to come _home,_ to your _family_.”

“But, Grayson,” And Dick felt - near _heard_ \- his heart cracking, when Damian stepped back again. And again and again, until he was practically behind Tiger, leaning nervously into his side. “This _is_ my family.”

And it wasn’t vicious, or victorious. It was…sweet, and… _loving_ , when Tiger smiled down at the teenager, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then looked at Dick.

Dick’s heart had never shattered so quickly.  


	273. Amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Imagine all the batkids getting deaged. And an amnesiac Bruce. He will need the help of Alfred. Except Alfred had to go visit a sick relative or something. And the kids seem to still have their adult!selves skills and knowledge. Just when Bruce thinks that at least he has them all in one room he hears another one in the vents."

It’d have been cute, if he stopped to think about it. He looked between them - Jason, then Tim, then Cassandra, holding Damian’s hand - at their wide, innocent eyes, and chubby little cheeks.

“Okay. We’re fine. We’re good. You’re all…” He stopped, frowned. Recounted. Paled. “…Where’s Dick?”

There was a giggle in the hall, followed by the tell-tale squeak of the old chandelier. Jason covered his grin. Damian rolled his eyes, tried to make that scoffing sound - difficult with half his teeth gone.

Bruce just sighed, and prayed Alfred came home soon.


	274. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For the Valentine's request: What about Dami's first Valentine's Day, Dick teaching him the different traditions? I know you wanted pairings but maybe gen??"

“You can give cards. Little things with cute little phrases. That tends to be for, like, elementary school, but you know. I did it to Donna and the gang like twice in the later years.” Dick laughed, opening the fridge. “’Having a valentine’ tends to be more romantic, and you can really do anything. Chocolates, flowers, fancy dinners, date nights…”

“Seems stupid.” Damian hummed, lowering his head onto his folded hands, watching from the island as Dick frowned at the fridge, pushed a bottle of ketchup to the side. He glanced down at the countertop beneath his sleeves, though. “But what if…” He sighed. “What if you don’t have that? A…a _valentine_ to give gifts to, or even…well, even _friends_ to give the little cards to?”

“Then you do what I do.” Damian glanced up at the sound of the freezer. “You shlub it on the couch all day, watch your favorite movies, and eat your weight in ice cream. Not to mention, you _maybe_ do it with some family, who you love just as much as _any_ valentine.” Dick turned around, the tub of ice cream and hand, along with two spoons, and a bright grin. “So, care to join me, kiddo?”

Damian twisted his lips, tried to ignore the blush rising up his cheeks as he nodded sheepishly, and followed after his brother.


	275. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Speaking of nightmares think about Damian and Jason talking during their nightmares. Damian begging his mother, swearing he's not a murder, not a Al Ghul, calling for Dick, or worse calling for Talia. Jason calling for Bruce/Batman, cursing, shouting for his birth mother, shouting "no", "stop". Imagine someone hearing them. Maybe the person they called for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this so much, I thought up mini-fics for both, because I’m a loser. B)

 

The scream echoed down to the cave, so loud it scattered the bats above them. And even as the rest of them turned to look at each other, to question the sound, Dick was already taking off towards the stairs, with a whispered, terrified, “Damian.”

Damian was still thrashing by the time he got to the bedroom, and so obviously not at all awake. He was sweating and kicking, caught up in his own blankets, twisting them around himself, trapping himself deeper in the dark hole of his mind.

As Dick climbed onto the mattress, loomed over him, knowing a gentle shake wasn’t going to rouse him from this, he heard Damian murmuring, pleading, _begging_. 

“’M not a…not a… _murder’r_. I’m not a…! Ask Grayson. Ask Grayson, ask _Gray_ -!” A gasp, and Damian went still. Suddenly tears were cascading down his face. “Give him back. Please give him back. _Please_ , let Grayson come _home_ , come back to…to _me_ , I-” Damian’s face suddenly contorted into a pain Dick had never seen before. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please let Grayson come _home_.” 

Dick gulped.

“I’m right here, baby.” Dick tried, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Damian’s neck, pressing their cheeks together. He didn’t lift him, not really. More pressed him further into the comfort and safety of the mattress, if anything. “I’m right here, and I promise - I’m not going anywhere.”

Damian didn’t wake, and Dick didn’t leave his side the rest of the night. 

~~

Bruce was at a loss.

“B-Batman.” Jason whispered in his sleep, spread awkwardly across the bed. Medical tubes and wiring tugging in what looked like a painful way. “Batman, please. P-please save me.”

And suddenly, Jason reached out. Fingers shaking, hand unsteady. Twitching rhythmically, as if the body was being shocked. Or _hit_. 

“Puh…please…”

Bruce took his hand, gripped it tightly as he scooped his other arm under Jason’s head, pulled him up and against his chest.

“I’ve got you, Jason.” Bruce whispered into his hair, even as Jason slumped against his body in relief, or maybe blatant exhaustion. He rubbed gently at his arm, squeezing him tighter. “You’re safe now, son.”


	276. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Think about mom and baby Kori and Dami teaming up to obliterate the Court of Owls and bring their beloved Dickie G back home oh my god"

Dick could only watch in awe, from his position on the ground. Thrown there during the battle, when he hesitated in attacking the two who had come uninvited. When he dared to turn in an attempt to defend them instead. 

He doesn’t know who threw him. Whether it was one of his fellow Talons, or the strong, brave, beautiful woman who charged at them, with that tiny, ferocious, invincible child at her side. 

His mask broke when he hit the ground face-first, and he was slow in removing the fragments, too distracted by the battle. By the violence. By these two misfits actually… _winning_.

It was minutes, no more, but suddenly. All the Talons were down. Any Court members who didn’t scatter in time were unconscious and sprawled across the floor. And there was a little boy running desperately towards him.

Damian didn’t ask about injuries. Didn’t scream in his face or hit him or ask if he was okay. Just collapsed between his knees and latched onto his torso. Shoved his face against Dick’s chest and squeezed him, with all of his strength. 

With _all_ of his strength. 

It took one more second, but finally Dick reacted. Wrapped his arms around Damian too, held him as tightly as he could. Felt tears well up in his eyes, as he remembered the bad days, where he thought he would never see Damian again, let alone _hold_ him. He looked up at Kory when she landed softly in front of him, and smiled, let the tears fall as his heart swelled and he asked, “…Why?”

“Because you never gave up on us.” Kory responded sweetly, glancing at the child, content in Dick’s arms, as she kneeled at Dick’s side, and gently brushed his bangs away from his forehead. She cupped his cheek and grinned softly when Dick leaned exhaustedly into it. “So why - _how_ \- could we _ever_ give up on you?”


	277. Medical Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DickTim, Kiss meme 7, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7: for warmth

 

Tim smiled as Dick shivered, despite the mound of blankets surrounding him. “Still cold?”

Dick nodded, pulled his blankets tighter. Tried to sniff the snot back into his nose, and hold in his cough.

“Here.” Tim laughed, leaning down to hand Dick the mug of tea. Lingering there, to leave a motherly kiss against the twenty-something’s cheek. “For warmth, big brother.”

Dick grinned weakly, gratefully, as he inhaled the scent of lemongrass and attempted to take a sip. “Feeling better already, Timmy.”


	278. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cuddle meme #2: sleepy cuddle Pairing: Platonic or Father/Son DickBruce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2: sleepy
> 
> Kiddo!Dickie

 

Alfred had only been gone a minute or two, he thought. Not long. Not long at all.

Regardless, he felt his heart melt when he returned. A smile grace his lips. At the sight of the bulk of a man lying propped up on the gurney, injuries and bandages riddling his body, and the little boy curled up in his embrace, arms wrapped as far around the man’s ribs as they would go, fast asleep. 

Alfred hummed, and Bruce’s eyes fluttered open, just slightly. “Done for the night, I assume, sir?”

Bruce grunted, lowered his eyelids again, and smoothed a hand over the yellow caped-shoulders. Dick just inhaled peacefully, settled deeper against Bruce’s neck. “Seems so, Alfred.”


	279. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "#4 for the hugs meme, bruce and tim gen if you're still taking suggestions? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: sick!fic

“Tim, enough.” Bruce sighed. “You’re sick. You should be _resting_.”

Tim didn’t look away from the computer screen, and nasally responded “I _am_.”

“In your _bed_. On the _sofa_. _Not_ the cave.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Come on, young man. Upstairs. Now.”

Tim snorted, and Bruce didn’t mention the snot that flew from his nose. “What’re you going to do, B? _Make_ me?”

Bruce frowned, and suddenly stomped forward. Spun the chair around, and before his son could protest, scooped him up into his arms - blankets, used tissues and all. “If I have to.”

Tim sputtered for a minute, probably debated trying to escape, but instead, after a pause, just leaned his head on Bruce’s shoulder. Curled into his chest.

“…Thanks, Dad.” 


	280. From The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cuddle/ Hug Meme: 5 Tim and Jason? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: tacklehug

“I swear to fuck-” Jason hissed, the only warning Tim got before the elder slammed into his back, shoved him against the nearest wall, and dragged him to the ground, one arm around his waist, the other curled around and pulling down his head.

“Jason-” Was all Tim got out before the gunshots started. He was only able to glance up once, see that the bullets were hitting right where their heads would have been, before Jason cocooned him further into his arms.

“You and that little asshole _Robin_ need to quit with this self-sacrificing _shit_.” Jason cursed, pulling his gun from the holster, twisting just enough to shoot, but still keep Tim safely blocked. Tim could just barely see past him, saw Dick in the same position across the warehouse, with Damian trapped safely in his grasp, and looking none too happy about it. “Or so _help me_.”

“What can I say?” Tim smirked. “We learned from the best.”

Jason scoffed. “Dick never-”

“I didn’t _say_ Dick.”

Jason looked down at him, and matched the grin as he looked back towards their enemies. “Nerd.”


	281. Bigger, Better, Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "17. Shy Kiss , Dick and Damian,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17: shy kiss

The beeping was unnerving, and loud. But it meant Grayson was still alive, so he’d take the annoyance for the good news it brought. 

Gently, he slid his hands across the mattress, took Dick’s one in both of his - was reminded of their size differences. How much bigger his older brother was than him. If only, oh, if _only_ he were bigger, then maybe he could have done more, maybe he could have _protected him_ \- and glanced across the bed at Drake.

Drake, who found them. Drake, who had to make the decision between getting him out first or Grayson, and chose him. Drake, who was blaming himself for everything, who Damian was guilty of putting a lot of the blame on for this too, in the darker moments, when they weren’t sure Grayson was going to make it - he was sleeping now. Slumped against the edge of Dick’s hospital bed, using his own clinging to Dick’s hand as a pillow.

And he wasn’t sure why he was doing it. He’d never done it before, after all. Had no plans to do it again. But Grayson lived on affection. On _physical_ affection. Maybe it would help, maybe it’d bring their older brother back.

So he leaned across the mattress, and left a hesitant, barely there kiss on his mentor’s cheek. 

“Come back.” Damian whispered. _Begged_. “Please come back to us, Grayson.”

And as he mimicked Tim’s pose, as he propped his elbows up and leaned his head against his arm. Closed his eyes and drifted off, he missed the response of Dick’s fingers twitching against his own.

_I’m coming, little brother._


	282. Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian being sick would be adorable. He'd just shuffle down, maybe still in his robe and slippers. He'd get to the kitchen or cave, and Bruce or Alfred would just turn him around and send him back to bed. Clark would probably pick the kiddo up and carry the kid back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark aren’t romantically involved, at least in my brain, but if you want to think of them as being so then go for it.

 

They were so deep in conversation, they didn’t hear the shuffling footsteps on the cave stairs. All they heard was Alfred pointedly clear his throat, and hum, “Sirs.”

Bruce and Clark turned, first towards Alfred, then towards the sound of a loud, long sniff. Damian was still in his pajamas - had been all day, one of Dick’s teachings that stuck, that Saturdays are ‘pajama day’ - but also wrapped in the thick blanket that tended to rest on the back of the sofa. 

His cheeks were red, eyes bleary, but he asked anyway, “Where are the files on the most recent Zsasz case, Father? I think I figured out how he got those guns.”

Clark and Bruce only looked at each other, and Clark grinned. “My turn or yours?”

Bruce sighed - fond, exasperated, worried - as he moved forward. Damian didn’t fight him, even as Bruce bundled him up into his arms. Still clinging to the corners of the blanket as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, Damian glanced up, and tried a quick wave. “Hey, Supes.”

Clark let his smile widen, as he returned the wave. “Hey, kiddo.”

Bruce looked back, just for a second. “I’ll be right back.”

Clark snorted, already gathering up the papers they’d been studying, knowing full well that their office was being moved from the technologically-advanced Cave, to a sick ten-year-old boy’s room. 

“Of course you will.”


	283. Chapter 283

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "John regularly flies to Gotham to pick Damian up and bring him back to Smallville where they go to the farm and play with all of the animals and end up napping in a pile of farm dogs and hay."

Clark opened the door before his friend even stopped his motorcycle. 

“Fourth time this week.” Bruce grumbled, yanking the helmet off his hair, as Clark descended the porch steps. “I thought you said you were going to _talk_ to him.”

“I could say the same for you.” Clark smiled. “They’re _friends_. They’re just having _fun_.”

“It’s called discipline.” Bruce shot back, following Clark regardless, as they crossed the yard, moving towards the barn. 

“It’s called childhood.” Clark returned over his shoulder as he pushed the barn door open. “And how many times have you complained to me that you wished Damian had gotten a proper one?”

Bruce pursed his lips. Crossed his arms as Clark led him through the stalls. “You could at least tell your son to _call me_ when he’s on his way. So I’m at least _aware_ Damian’s getting forcefully kidnapped.”

“ _Forcefully_.” Clark snorted, stopping at a stall in the center, and pushing the door gently open, to reveal two sleeping boys, propped up against the flank of a cow, and a calf resting between them. “Helped Jon and me deliver a baby today.” He looked back at Bruce. “We’re happy to have him. Would be happy to have _you_ , if you’d ever let yourself leave that stupid cave.”

Bruce’s mouth relaxed slightly, and he seemed to look almost sad.

“Duty calls.” Bruce whispered, watching as Damian curled tighter into the calf. “You know that.”

“I guess.” Clark hummed, suddenly pulling the gate closed again. “But you better watch yourself, Bruce. Or it won’t just be _Jon_ flying over to kidnap _Damian_ next time.”

Bruce watched Clark walk out of the barn, took one last look at the children, then grinned, and followed after his own friend. “I’d like to see you _try_ , Kent.”


	284. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian bringing his sketch book and pencils to draw beside Dick who has just gotten injured and now is sleeping with all the bandages and IV. Dick waking up to Damian sleeping beside him, face on Dick's chest with arm and leg on Dick too. His sketch book and pencils have been long abandoned as Dick kisses the kid's hair and hug the smallest with his arm. Jay and/or Tim come(s) in and take(s) pictures of them sleeping, Dick awakes and hugging his youngest. The pics are distributed everywhere <3"

“He’s going to kill you.” Tim hummed, preparing his phone anyway. “Actually, he’s probably just going to kill _me_.”

“He won’t.” Dick whispered, smiling, waving at Tim to hurry while he looked down at the bundle in the crook of his arm. Damian’s head was at a painful-looking angle, but pillowed against Dick’s chest. A sliver of charcoal was still clutched in his hand, but the sketchbook had been dropped as the boy dozed off, and its pages were sprawled across Damian’s knees and Dick’s lap, revealing an image - breathtaking, despite being a work in progress - of Nightwing, flying through the sky. “I swear.”

“…Doesn’t that hurt?” Tim nodded towards Dick’s chest, where Damian’s cheek was pressed into the bandage that hid the bullet hole in his flesh. “I’ll take the picture, but…I can move him after. He’d understand.”

“No.” Dick answered immediately, wires tugging slightly as he tightened his grip on Damian’s shoulder. “He’s fine.” He let his smile widen, as he leaned down to kiss at Damian’s hair, hearing the telltale snap of Tim’s phone camera going off. Immediately, Dick looked up. “Send it to me?”

“On it’s way.” Tim droned, dropping exhaustedly back into the chair at Dick’s bedside. He paused, glanced at Damian, then leaned forward, carefully removing the sketchbook and charcoal. Damian appeared to sense it, but only curled tighter into Dick’s side as a reaction, flopping his arm across Dick’s torso. Dick grunted slightly when Damian’s arm hit a few other bandages, but otherwise did nothing. Tim knew the question was in vain, but asked anyway. “…You okay?”

“Perfect.” Dick promised, running his fingers through Damian’s hair. The boy nuzzled him further, and Dick leaned his cheek against the boy’s head, glancing happily up at Tim. “Never better.”


	285. Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can see if Tim was honestly suicidal, or had strong ideation, Damian would eventually get Tim to not try anything, by simply saying he doesn't want to attend as many funerals as Tim himself has. Like that'd be sort of a wake up call for Tim to get out of his own head and think about it from a different POV."

He wasn’t doing anything. Wasn’t reaching for it, wasn’t holding it. Just _staring_ at it. Looking at the gun sitting on the workbench, that some guy used to shoot up a park.

“It’s selfish,” Damian suddenly snapped anyway, from a few feet away. Tim - slowly - glanced over at him. The younger looked furious, arms crossed and shoulders tense. “What you’re thinking.”

“What’re you-”

“After _all_ the funerals you had to go through, you’d force us to have to attend the same amount, by adding yourself to the list of the lost?” Damian sneered, but Tim could hear something, _something_ , underneath it. “You’re really okay with forcing that heartache on Grayson? On Brown? On Father and on Todd and on the clone and on m-”

Damian stopped himself. But Tim heard it anyway. 

_On me?_

It all clicked. Instantly. The posture, the anger, the tone, the tense muscles, the _something_. 

Dick was one thing. He knew about Dick. About Kon, and maybe Bruce, too. Had accepted that he would probably hurt them. Probably break their hearts just a little. But he _never_ …after all, he and Damian _didn’t_ …and it’s not like…

“…Oh, no.” Tim whispered, and he was moving before he thought about it. Rushing forward and taking Damian into his arms. Damian didn’t return the embrace, kept his arms crossed, though leaned into Tim’s chest, even as Tim buried his face in his younger brother’s hair. “No, I’m not okay with that. And I won’t, okay? I won’t, I…” He couldn’t promise. That’s not how thoughts like these worked. So instead, as he squeezed Damian tighter: “…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Damian snapped, but he sounded exhausted as he slumped further against Tim’s body. “Just be _alive_.”


	286. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I need Tim thinking Damian died again, and just rushing to the kid's side and holding him so tightly, begging Damian to not give up, not die again, don't leave him. When he realizes Damian is indeed alive, he kisses him, either a big one or a bunch of small ones, hugs him so hard Damian can barely breath. Damian is honestly shocked that Tim cares so much."

His heart sank, when he saw it. Sank and exploded and the pieces were set on fire, when he saw the faceless enemy pick Damian up by his neck, squeeze until blood bubbled under his claws, and threw him - _launched_ him - onto the level below them.

Hell, he might have even screamed.

He doesn’t remember, honestly. His memory’s blank, between seeing Damian bounce lifelessly off the lower platform and suddenly being next to him, muttering denials under his breath as he shook Damian’s shoulder, lightly smacked his face, and finally, tried for a pulse.

“Stay with me, Damian.” Tim tried, but already heard the tears in his own voice, even before he felt them drip down onto the boy’s cheek. “Please, Damian. _Please_ , you’ve gotta stay with me…”

He found the pulse at the same time Damian suddenly jerked, groaning in pain. Damian shifted, tried to move, but didn’t get the chance, before Tim gathered him up in his arms. Pressed him to his chest, curled protectively around him. Rocked desperately.

Damian tried to breath. Inhale, just a little. But found it a struggle, and found it was more because of Tim’s grip than the injuries he sustained. “Drake…?”

Instantly, there was a hand on one side of his head, and a kiss being placed on the other. Right at his temple, Tim lingered there, still swaying, almost sadly. He released with a soft  _pop!_ but remained there, pressed Damian’s face to his throat and his cheek to Damian’s forehead. 

“You’re alive.” Tim whispered in reassurance - though Damian wondered who, exactly, that reassurance was for. “You’re alive, you’re still _here_ , you’re _staying_ with me…”

Damian blinked, tried to pull back, to stare into his brother’s face, but Tim was openly sobbing now. Melting around Damian completely, despite not loosening his grip at all. And Damian…didn’t know what to do with that. 

So he did all he could do. He twisted closer into Tim’s embrace, hooked his hands around the arm across his chest, and promised: “I am, Drake. I am.”


	287. Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know the kids would duck under Bruce's cape for various, reasons, cold, tired, just to be close to Bruce but I think they'd do the same to Clark. If they want out of the rain, it's a little chilly, they want to catch a catnap and Clark is nearby? They're ducking under his cape."

The city was quiet, and a little cold. Not too cold for crime, of course, but still. Maybe a slight deterre-

“Ahem.”

“Busy, Superman.” He warned, not even turning, not even taking the binoculars away from his eyes. “I’ll meet you on the Watchtower later and we can discuss-”

“Oh yeah, busy, sure. I know.” Clark sounded cheerful. _Too_ cheerful. “I was just wondering if, oh, I don’t know, you were _missing_ something?”

Bruce blinked, slowly pulled the binoculars away, and even more slowly, looked over his shoulder.

Clark’s cape wasn’t billowing, as it normally would be at such a height. Instead, it was flopped forward, over his shoulder, and cocooned around the body of a sleeping little boy. But even with as large as the Man of Steel’s red cape was, it didn’t hide the dark curls of hair, flash of yellow fabric, or tiny green pixie boots.

“Found me on my own stake out. Decided to hang out.” Clark chuckled, shifting to expose Robin’s - expose _Jason’s_ \- face. Cheeks chubby, lashes long, and features innocent. And Clark didn’t say anything - but he saw Bruce’s faint smile at the sight. “Would I be overstepping my bounds if I suggested this patrol is wrapped up early?”

Bruce sighed fondly, watched as Clark rose from the rooftop and started a slow flight towards the manor, and follow closely behind.


	288. Catch Your Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's raining hard when he patrols, he stops frequently because of headache and just not feeling well (plus drenched). Tim meets him during the patrol and throws the jacket/cape over him for him to wear but Dami knows how to be stubborn. So, the hard way is Tim forces him to wear it and carries him everywhere which is when he realized that Dami has a high fever.

Tim appears out of nowhere. Or…maybe not. Damian was tired, trying - and failing - to keep his eyes open as he sat on this rooftop. 

He’s not in uniform, but rather a tuxedo. A tuxedo that - despite the jacket Tim was wearing - was getting absolutely ruined by the downpour. Damian faintly remembers that there was a gala tonight, and that Tim and his father had gone. He was supposed to go too, but was able to get out of it, was able to sneak away to go on patrol, even though his father had told him not to. Because…because…?

Suddenly, he was blinded, by something hitting the side of his face. It was warm, and soft, and smelled like Tim. He spluttered, but before he could ask, the offending cloth was being rearranged. Pulled away from his face and draped across his shoulders. And then suddenly, he was being lifted. Gathered into a pair of arms and held against a chest. 

“You know, ‘catch your death’ is a real phrase for a reason.” Tim hummed, even as Damian involuntarily slumped against his shoulder. Tim leaned his cheek to Damian’s forehead, and Damian could feel him frown, right before Tim’s skinny fingers were pressed against his cheek. “Aw, kid. You’re even warmer than when we left. I think your fever got _worse_. I didn’t think that was even _possible_.”

Oh yeah. That was why.

Damian sniffed pathetically.

“Bruce is going to kill you. At least, if he doesn’t worry _himself_ to death first.” Tim chuckled, though, even in his fever-haze, Damian could hear Tim’s own concern. He glanced up through his mask, as Tim brushed his soaking bangs away from his own forehead, and undid his also-drenched bowtie. “Come on, Boy Wonder. You saved the day, time to cut patrol short and go home.”

Damian just closed his eyes, and clung to his brother’s shirt for dear life.


	289. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What do you think that at the beginning Damian was specifically instructed by Bruce to look out for Jon since the youngest superboy was still learning his ability, which indirectly lead to Damian wounded during a battle in protection of Jon. Jon was furious at the moment and almost lost control over his power. Afterwards Robin thought little about it but Superboy became very protective and Damian rolled his eyes all the time."

Jon was moving before Clark could even reach for him.

“How could you!” The child shrieked, shoving at Bruce’s chest so hard, the man went clattering back into a workbench. “How could you tell him to do that! You could have gotten him _killed_!” 

“Jon!” Clark called sharply, standing protectively in front of the medical bay, where Alfred was busy hurriedly stitching the wounds in the youngest Robin’s skin.

“He’s your _son_. And you know Supers better than anyone - that’s what _my dad_ said.” Jon continued, and even though Jon was faced away from him, Clark could see the red glow of his eyes illuminated on Bruce’s cowl. “You knew I could protect myself. You knew I’m stronger than him. You _know_ I’m _invincible_.”

Clark tried again. “Jon, _enough_!” 

“So how could you,” Jon hissed, and the red against Bruce’s cowl got brighter. He could see Bruce tensing, looking to duck or dodge or maybe even try to hit back. Clark stepped forward, prepared to rip his son away, drag him from the cave, if he had to. “How could you send your _kid_ \- your flesh and blood and _human_ kid to-”

“Jon.”

It wasn’t Clark this time, and all of them froze. The red heat dropped from Jon’s eyes easily as he whirled around, guilt and hope and terror swirling in his irises instead.

Damian was laying on is side, wheezing into the oxygen mask, eyes barely opened as Alfred continued his work. He blinked slowly, then tried to shake his head.

And before either of their fathers could speak, Jon was back at his friend’s side. Head pillowed on his arms against the side of the mattress, staring up at Damian like shamed puppy. 

There was a moment of silence, where the children just stared at each other - communicating in that eerie way their fathers did, that took _them_ years to learn, not just a few short months like these eleven-year-olds - before Jon sighed, buried his face in his arms, and murmured a pouty, “…Loser.”

Damian just scoffed, and grinned. 


	290. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "DickDami, platonic, 2?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - things you said through your teeth

“It’s fine.” Damian hummed, squaring his jaw, mashing his teeth together. It was a good thing he’d moved his tongue, otherwise at this point he might not have one.

“Are you…are you _sure_?” Dick asked tentatively. “Because, kiddo, you deserve input here too. If there’s something you want to say, you’re allowed. I _want_ you to.” He paused, and looked over to the computer, where Bruce was currently talking with the Flash. “…If you have any qualms about working with your dad, then we can stop this whole thing. It’d be okay.”

“It’s fine.” Damian tried again, blinking rapidly to keep his tears back. “We can proceed with the plan. I can work with my father, and you can go back to Nightwing. It’s what you want.”

Dick looked down at him and frowned. “It’s not just about what _I_ want, Damian.”

“It’s fine.” Damian repeated, turning away. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Kept his teeth clacked together, as if they alone were holding his emotions inside. “…It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t. It so obviously wasn’t, and never, ever, would be.

(And Grayson could _never_ know that.)


	291. Misheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick & Dami 17. platonic? Pretty please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 - things you said that i wish you hadn’t

 

Grayson didn’t know he’d heard him. He was around the corner, just coming down from his room.

“I work better alone, Alfred, you know that. It’s why I left Gotham in the first place, all those years ago…”

And Damian didn’t know why it stung so badly. They’d made it clear that they didn’t like each other. _Respected_ , sure, but not _like_. No way. Grayson was just another Drake - he took Damian’s rightful place, and probably just saw Damian as an annoyance anyway.

It didn’t matter that Grayson had saved his life so many times. That Grayson _defended_ him - against the Justice League, Jim Gordon, the family itself. That Grayson refused to let his mother hurt him further, that they were so in sync in fighting styles and partnership.

It hurt, and that was an unexpected emotion, to hear Grayson’s words. His true feelings.

Maybe it was a good thing his father was returning soon after all.

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned away, raced back up the stairs. He heard Grayson continue talking, but didn’t tune in. Closed the door to shut out the noise, and missed Dick say:

“…But it’s different with Damian. And, Alf, it’s terrible of me, but. If Bruce coming back means I lose him as my partner, I…I don’t think I want it.”


	292. On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "for the writing prompt, maybe 21 with dick and dami (platonic!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 - things you said when we were on top of the world

It was fleeting, this moment. And they both knew it.

There was no crime this night. The clouds were gone, and even through the city lights, stars shined bright above them. Batman and Robin were unneeded.

They sat on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. In uniform, but the cowl pushed back, the green mask discarded to the side. 

Tim’s beliefs had just been confirmed. Bruce was alive. Alive and coming back soon. They were getting their father back. They were going to be whole again.

Damian kicked his boots against the ledge. “…Grayson?”

Dick glanced down at him. “Hm?”

Damian looked up, but not at him. At the stars above them. And his eyes were bright, seemed to reflect those stars. His face was filled with hope, with _happiness_ , and it was a rare emotion for his little brother. Dick was grateful to be one of the few to see it.

Suddenly Damian grinned. “This might be the best day of my life.”

Dick blinked, and matched the grin. He shifted his weight, and threw an arm across Damian’s shoulders. Pulled him into his side, and let his heart soar when Damian allowed it, allowed the quick peck to his temple. 

Dick looked up at the stars too, and together they watched a star shoot across the horizon. “I couldn’t agree more, kiddo.”


	293. Happiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Damian and Tim platonic 19"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 - things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

 

Damian didn’t get a chance to react, before he was swept up in a pair of arms. But it wasn’t his father again, or Alfred, in disbelief still that they were able to resurrect their boy.

It was Drake. It was Tim.

His hug was crushing. His chin sharp where it dug into Damian’s collarbone, his hair sweaty, but soft where it pressed against his cheek. Damian blinked in surprise, as Tim let out a gasp, and squeezed him even tighter. 

“Welcome home.” Tim whispered in a half-sob. “Welcome home, little brother.”

And Damian…smiled. Wrapped his arms around Tim too, tried to be careful of his new-found powers, tried not to actually crush Tim back, but. Well. In his own elation, it was a little difficult, and he heard Tim’s shoulder pop. That didn’t stop Tim, though, who seemed unwilling to let Damian go any time soon. 

Not that Damian minded himself.

“I’m happy to be here too, Drake.” 


	294. One Dad To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What if when Damian was little Talia would hold him in one arm and work and conduct business while holding him however Damian had to be quiet and she would sometimes pick him up after his lessons and he'd be tired and sometimes fall asleep in Mama's arms. So years later he's robins and hurt his leg and his batman is carrying him and trying to talk to Gordon and Damian just starts leaning into batman's shoulder and nodding off."

_That boy is minuscule_ , was all Jim could think, as he stared at the sidekick curled up in Batman’s arm. Just one arm, wrapped protectively around the child’s lower back and under his thighs. Curved like a little nest, perfect for the moniker the boy inherited. 

Batman’s free arm was fiddling with a mobile computer on the ledge, reviewing and explaining evidence. Jim wasn’t listening, though, too focused on Robin, on the way his head was falling gently to Batman’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed behind the green mask. The bootless ankle, wrapped tightly in some sort of gauze or bandage. 

He didn’t have to be Batman to put those pieces together.

He cleared his throat, and Batman immediately paused in his analysis. 

“I understand the evidence, and I think GCPD can take it from here. So…from one dad to another?” Jim hummed quietly, sliding a cigarette between his lips. He nodded towards Robin, and Batman looked down at him. And if Jim didn’t know any better, he’d have claimed he saw Batman _smile,_ as he tenderly cupped the boy’s cheek, and shifted the arm holding him slightly. “It might be time to call it a night.”

“…You know, Jim?” Batman practically whispered, turning away even as as Robin sniffed and seemed to burrow against his neck. “I think you might be right.” 


	295. Hookey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jason Todd throwing pillows at his brothers, having his feet on the dinning room table which annoys Alfred to no end. Showing up to Damian's class to pull him out bc he has a doctor checkup but in reality they watch crappy tv all day long. Jason todd playing games with Tim and being dramatic when he loses. Jason Todd just being al brotherly"

“… _Pennyworth_ is my doctor, and he doesn’t make _appointments_.” Damian hummed lowly, eyeing Jason’s fingers on his shoulder as they pass the academy’s front office. “Is something happening?”

“Nope.” Jason grinned to the secretary, practically throwing Damian through the doors. “Well, I mean. Yes, something _is_.”

“…Are we in danger?” Damian asked curiously. “Do I need-”

Damian’s voice trailed off as they moved towards the street, and he took in the car sitting there. A convertible, with Dick lounging in the front seat, Tim squashed between Cass and Steph in the back. 

“Nope.” Jason repeated. “Dick said you didn’t know what ‘playing hooky’ was so.” A snort. “Consider this a lesson. Or…a Robin’s day out. Sibling bonding day. Whatever floats your boat.”

As Jason continued to push him forward, Dick noticed them, and swiveled around to motion to Tim, who immediately moved to jump up beside Dick while Cass pushed the back door open.

They stopped at the curb, and Jason shoved Damian towards the girls, who quickly caught him and pulled him into the seat Tim just vacated. Damian blinked dumbly, watching as Jason moved around the car, towards the driver’s seat. “…Father will be furious.”

Jason grinned as he plopped behind the wheel, and slowly pushed sunglasses onto his face, before glancing at Damian in the rearview mirror. “Hell _yeah_ , he will.”


	296. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "hc Damien always seeks out Dick when he needs something whether emotional or otherwise. He prefers Dick to Bruce and he isn't sure why. Even too the point he would go to the grave instead of Bruce. Dick has no idea and just assumes Damien comes to him because hes the closest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Dick is ‘dead’ and Bruce has his mems and yeah. I messed with timelines.

 

Dick watched from the tree line. “I…I don’t understand.”

Jason sucked on his cigarette, held it and slowly exhaled into the sky. “I don’t get what you’re missing. Kid’s upset. I think his mom called or he got in a fight with that redhead kid, or something like that.”

“No, no I get _that_ , but.” Dick motioned towards the house, then back to the boy sitting alone in the graveyard. “Bruce is home. Bruce is in the kitchen, eating lunch. Reading the paper. He can _help_ him. I’m sure Bruce _wants_ to-”

“Yeah, well. It ain’t the first time he’s picked that empty grave over a breathing person.” Jason shrugged, glancing at Dick when Damian made the telltale gesture of wiping tears off his face. “Guess I’m not the only one who can’t live up to the sainted Dick Grayson.”

Jason turned away, but Dick remained one more moment, watched as Damian leaned exhaustedly against his tombstone, before following guiltily after.


	297. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "92 or 5 for Tim and Damian please! Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 92\. All That I Have

Grayson was dead, his father an amnesiac. Pennyworth had his daughter, and Todd and Cain were who knew where. 

…Drake was _all he had left._

“ _Please_!” He screeched, racing forward and falling to his knees at his grandfather’s feet. “Please. Please don’t kill him. I’ll do _anything_. I’ll…”

“…Would you take his place?” Ra’s asked slowly, and Tim lurched against his guard at the idea. Damian nodded quickly, keeping his head bowed and Tim tried to lunge again. “That is…a surprise.” A pause. “Take them to the cells while I think this through.”

The guards moved to drag both boys up, when Tim finally succeeded in jerking away from them, and scooped Damian up in his arms before they could stop him. All the guards reached for their weapons but Ra’s waved lazily. 

“If it makes them happy, let them.” He droned, practically rolling his eyes at the display, as Damian wrapped his arms tightly around Tim’s neck. “Just escort them.” 

“I couldn’t.” Damian whispered tightly as they moved away. “I _couldn’t_ let him…”

“It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Tim breathed, holding the back of Damian’s head, even as he glared furiously at their captors. “I’ve got you, and I’m gonna make sure to get you home.” He stopped, when Damian’s grip tightened. “…Get us _both_ home.”

“Together.” Damian whispered, and Tim didn’t know what came over the normally stoic child, but went along with it anyway. “T-together.”

Tim shifted his hold, held Damian closer, more protectively as the guards glanced back at them, and promised, “Together.”


	298. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "1. Introduction for (platonic) Jaytim?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Introduction

Jason looked down. “Robin.”

Tim looked up. “Robin.”

“Good to see you, Robin.” Jason nodded.

“Pleasure’s all mine, Robin.” Tim returned graciously.

“How have you been, Robin?” Jason inquired.

“Well, Robin. And yo-”

“ _Guys_.” Dick snapped, and the two looked up to see Damian of all people holding Dick back. “Shut. _Up_.”

Tim and Jason blinked.

“Robin,” Jason whispered, keeping eye contact with Dick. “I think Nightwing is jealous.”

“I think he is too, Robin.” Tim returned, just as coolly. 

“Oh my god.” Dick droned, and Damian, struggling to hold his eldest brother back, rolled his eyes. 

“Shall we take this conversation elsewhere, Robin?” Tim asked.

“Indeed, Robin.” Jason nodded, spinning away with a flourish. “After you, Robin.”

“You’re too kind, Robin.” Tim quipped, moving with him.

Dick groaned in annoyance, and the two just glanced at each other with grins. 


	299. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Bruce once zoned out during a board meaning and when he was called out his first response was "Damian Wayne you do not need another pet." No one is sure why. Tim has pranked every intern at WE. Dick has tried to stop him."

“…So I think the numbers speak for themselves.” The account said, and Tim nodded in agreement. The accountant seemed relieved, but glanced up to Bruce at the head of the table anyway. “But what do you think, Mr. Wayne?”

Tim turned, and saw Bruce looking intently down at his laptop.

“Mr…Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce hit a button, and frowned deeper.

Tim huffed. “Bruce!”

“No, son, you can’t have another-” Bruce glanced up. “…cat.”

The accountant looked between Bruce and Tim, clearly unsure if he should smile or not. 

“I…I’m sorry.” Bruce stammered, fixing his tie. “What did you say?”

Tim could only sigh, and hide his face in his hands.


	300. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce are getting married, and two certain little boys are excited to be brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no timelines, no canon. Bruce and Clark are getting married I guess. I don’t know what this is but it’s based on that amazing and wonderful Superman #10 cover.

As soon as the announcement was made, Dick bursts into cheers. Cass clapped, Steph and Kara high-fived, and Jason snorted, “Well about damn _time_.”

They didn’t see Tim and Conner’s reactions. They didn’t really care either.

Instead, as Dick and the girls demanded to see the rings, and Jason exclaimed that this situation called for alcohol, Damian and Jon could only look at each other.

“So. Does this mean your dad is gonna be my dad?” Jon asked. “And my dad is going to be your dad?”

“I…” Damian frowned, tried to think. “I _guess_.”

“And…you’re gonna be my brother?”

Damian’s frown deepened. He shrugged.

“Hm.” Jon looked back towards their fathers, who were kissing, _again_. “So what do you think?”

“I think…” Damian looked down, and Jon knew his friend well enough to know it was in embarrassment. “Well, I mean, I _suppose_ …there are _worse_ people out there, who I could be forced to call my brother.”

Jon looked back at him, blinked, then broke into a gap-toothed grin.

“Yeah.” He smirked, reaching out and locking Damian into a headlock as he rubbed his fist again Damian’s hair. Damian struggled for a moment before giving up to the noogie with a groan. “You’re not so bad to be called brother either, _bird brain_.”

Damian, surprisingly, just laughed.


	301. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "20, gen, Roy and Lian"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Cookies

Roy coughed one more time. Then another, then another, then fell into another fit. 

Winter colds were the absolute worst. 

“…Daddy?” Roy rolled over in the bed, and found Lian in the bedroom’s doorway, one hand curled to her chest, holding something, the other clinging to two of Kory’s fingers. “Feeling any better?”

“Of course.” Roy lied. Glancing back when he saw Jason duck through the hall himself, into the bathroom, then back to the kitchen. “I’ll be up and about in no time.”

Lian frowned, clearly not believing him, before releasing Kory’s hand to step forward. She strolled up quickly, bouncing off the side of the mattress, and dumping what was in her other hand onto Roy’s chest.

“Here.” She hummed. “Jay helped me make you some medicine.” She leaned up and kissed Roy’s cheek. “Feel better, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too, princess.” Roy wheezed, even as his daughter bound back to Kory’s side, and the two went back to the living room. Roy smiled after them, before taking what he now recognized as a paper towel bundle. Carefully, he unwrapped it, and laughed at its contents. Warm, fresh from the oven, chocolate chip cookies.

Medicine, indeed. 

[ ](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/154996434702/20-gen-roy-and-lian)

 


	302. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "97. Safety First, Dick and Damian (gen)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 97\. Safety First

Damian pursed his lips when the traffic lights changed, indicating they could cross the street. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and - 

“Ah, ah,” Dick hummed beside him. Suddenly there was a hand in his face, fingers wiggling. “Forgetting something?”

Damian blinked in surprise, then sighed in annoyance. Rolling his eyes as he bitterly reached up and took Dick’s hand.

“This is ridiculous.” Damian returned, as Dick stepped off the curb and tugged him along. “We are _vigilantes_ for gods’ sake, I don’t need to hold your hand!”

“Safety first, kiddo.” Dick sang. Damian didn’t see him look back at one of the cars sitting at the red light, though, and give its driver - who still had his hand on the door to get out, and his gun raised - a deadly smirk. “And it’s a dangerous world out here.”


	303. Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "72. Mischief Managed, Tim and Damian (gen)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72\. Mischief Managed

“And you…” Damian hummed, looking at their handiwork. “… _Really_ believe they won’t know it was us?”

Tim snorted, admiring the red helmet he’d just drawn a goatee and stars on. “You and me? Teaming up for a prank?” 

Damian pursed his lips, looking back to his task of replacing the Nightwing uniform - now neon green in place of its normal blue - back in its locker. After a moment, he smiled. 

Tim glanced up and returned the grin as he put the helmet down, lifting up the Batman suit to check on the bright pink accents he’d replaced the yellow ones with. “They’ll never see it coming.”


	304. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If it isn't too much trouble i would like to read a Gen Drabble, with the Characters Cass and Jason and the Prompt/Number 26. Tears. Thank you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Tears

She knew he’d be there. 

Dick didn’t believe her. Tim had practically laughed in her face when she suggested it. Damian…had other things on his mind. 

But she knew he’d be there.

She knew she’d find him in their newly-dead father’s study.

He was kneeling in the center of the room like he’d fallen there. Hands were hiding his face, but she knew he was sobbing by the trembling of his shoulders.

Silently, she walked across the room, and knelt in front of him. He twitched when she touched his shoulder, but didn’t fight when she pulled him into her arms, and guided his head to her shoulder.

“Don’t cry.” She whispered. “Don’t cry, brother. I’ll take care of you.”

He didn’t reply. Just held her as she began to cry too.


	305. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Keeping a secret for a gen Damian and jason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53\. Keeping a Secret

Jason knew. He knew everything. 

“Ever since he’s recovered from the fear toxin.” Bruce said in confusion. “He won’t come out of his room. He won’t talk to any of us. He…he didn’t even react to the toxin. Just went catatonic.”

That was enough. 

The door was locked, but that didn’t stop Jason. He called to Damian. Said he was coming in anyway, and slowly picked at the lock. 

Damian didn’t run. When Jason got the door open, he found he kid in the corner, practically behind his bookshelf. His cat and his dog were curled protectively around him, no doubt healing him better than any antidote.

He looked tired. Exhausted. Like he wasn’t sleeping, or couldn’t. He didn’t acknowledge Jason at all. Kept his eyes lowered even as Jason knelt in front of him.

“…I won’t tell them.” Jason whispered immediately, reaching his hand out to let first Titus, then Alfred, sniff his fingers. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, but I won’t tell Dick and Bruce that your biggest fear is losing them. I won’t tell them that you keep seeing what you saw under the toxin every time you close your eyes, if you don’t want me to.”

Damian didn’t say anything. 

“…Mind if I sit with you?” Jason asked. He didn’t expect a response. Was just going to do it anyway. But slowly, Damian nodded. Jason carefully twisted to sit next to him, and once again was going to just leave it at that. But suddenly, Damian leaned against his arm, let out a shaky sigh, and attempted to close his eyes.

“…Thanks, Todd.”

Jason gently put his arm around Damian’s shoulders, and let out a sigh himself. “Any time, kid.”


	306. Danger Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you're still taking these -- 56. Danger Ahead, for Dick and Damian (gen). Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 56\. Danger Ahead

“This is dangerous.” Damian sighed, still gearing up anyway. He wouldn’t look at Dick, standing in his bedroom doorway. “Mother is furious. And when Mother is furious, it never ends well.”

Dick didn’t say anything.

“But I won’t let Mother have Father. I won’t let Grandfather take _Drake_.” Damian announced. “They… _you_ are my family. And I will not let them _hurt_ you.”

“Sounds great.” Dick hummed. “But Damian. You’re a damned _idiot_ if you think I’m letting you head over there by _yourself_.”

Damian paused before pressing his mask to his face, and finally looked back at his brother. Dick grinned, pushing off the doorframe and walking into the room. Without asking permission, he enveloped Damian in his arms. 

“We’re partners, kid. We’re Batman and Robin. Where you go I go.” Dick whispered, even as Damian hid his face in Dick’s shirt, and returned the embrace. “Because you’re my family too. You’re my little brother, and I won’t _ever_ let them hurt you either.”

Damian didn’t say anything to that. Dick smiled, because he didn’t need to. 


End file.
